<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fractured by tenacioussurrender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218669">Fractured</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenacioussurrender/pseuds/tenacioussurrender'>tenacioussurrender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Ripple in Time and Space [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Reginald Hargreeves, Dad Diego, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Gen, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Number Five | The Boy Deserves Better, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Past Child Abuse, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Season 2 spoilers, Soft Diego Hargreeves, Young Number Five | The Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenacioussurrender/pseuds/tenacioussurrender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(originally called The Reappearing Act of Number Five)<br/>Five would do anything for his family. He would die for them...he'd kill for them. He'd sell his soul for them. Because that's what family does, right? He doesn't need happy, he just needs them safe. So, when he's thrown the curveball that they've been sent back to the 1960's, well it's fair to say he's a bit anxious.</p><p>A continuation of "The Disappearing Act of Number Five." Please read part 1 of this series first!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy &amp; Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Ripple in Time and Space [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please enjoy the next installation of the Dad Diego and Son Five chronicles. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Five, dear, it’s so nice to see you.”</p><p>“Why’d you call me here?” Five questions, setting the briefcase onto the floor with a huff.</p><p>“Somebody’s in a bad mood today.” The Handler sings, dancing around her office.</p><p>Five stares at her, face flat. He watches as she dances her way over to where he’s standing. She comes up behind him, dancing against him. A hand reaches up and pets his cheek. He steps forward out of her grasp, turning to glare at her. She pouts, but shrugs and continues to dance around the room.</p><p>“You wanna know why I’m happy, Five?”</p><p>“Not really no,” He says with a scrunch of his nose and a fake close lipped smile.</p><p>“Gosh, Five, why do you always have to be such a party pooper?” She whines, sitting back into her chair with an exaggerated flourish.</p><p>Five stares at her, face blank.</p><p>“I’m happy for you, you little asshole!” She finally says with a huff.</p><p>“For me.” He deadpans.</p><p>“Yes! Do you not know what day it is?” She asks, digging through papers on her desk.</p><p>“Should I?” He retorts, clenching his jaw.</p><p>“Five, you’re free.” She says, pulling a paper from her pile.</p><p>“What.” </p><p>“Yesterday marked day 1825, you’ve done your five years, you’re free!” She exclaims, holding up a calendar.</p><p>Today’s date is circled and says “Five and I’s Five Year Anniversary.”</p><p>“Excellent,” He says, voice devoid of excitement.</p><p>She sets the calendar back down on her desk.</p><p>“Aww, if I knew you were going to be this bleh about it I would have just not told you. You’re welcome to stay here with us if that’s what you want Five.” She purrs.</p><p>“You promised I can go to any time I want?” He asks in clarification.</p><p>“Ooh, uh, about that…” She starts, cringing.</p><p>“What do you mean ‘about that?’” Five questions, eyes turning to slits.</p><p>“Well, uh, there was a teensy tiny problem with your siblings.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” He asks, the first hint of emotion leaking into his tone. Anger.</p><p>“Well, your brother, Diego, he’s been sniffing around for quite a while, ever since you left. A few weeks ago, he got a little too close to uncovering some very important Commission secrets. So, I took it upon myself-”</p><p>“You let him remember me?” Five asks in surprise. He quickly schools his expression back to nonchalance.</p><p>“Of course, I’m not a monster.” She says with a knowing smile.</p><p>“Besides, why would I let you leave a note if I was just going to zap his memory? That wouldn’t make sense, now would it?”</p><p>Five’s mind goes back to that day five years ago.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The sound of heels against the floor rattles throughout his brain as his heart beats wildly in his chest.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He slowly turns, eyes wide in horror. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She smiles at him, like a predator that’s finally caught their next meal. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She raises her pistol again, pointing it at his frozen brother’s face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wait, wait!” Five shouts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At the overwhelming taste of copper in his mouth, he wipes his bloody upper lip on his sleeve. He accidentally swipes his nose, bringing more tears to his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Please, don’t kill him again.” He begs, face a mangled mess of blood and tears. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Will you work for me then?” She asks, lowering the gun. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Why do you want me?!” He shouts, eyes blurry with tears of frustration. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Five, you’re a rare commodity. You killed every single highly trained assassin I sent after you, the best of the best. I’d kill you myself but I just don’t think you’d stay dead and I can’t allow you to just gallivant around messing with the timeline. I wish you’d just accepted my original offer, this wouldn’t have had to get so messy.” She says, stalking across the floor towards him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She sets the gun into one of the pockets of her dress. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So what are you saying?” He asks as she steps in front of him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m saying you come to work for me or I will just follow you throughout time, killing your brother, until you’ve got no time left to save him.” She answers, a smile on her face as she pulls her handkerchief out and pats it above his bloody lip. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He wants to flinch away but he’s too scared of what she’ll do so he forces his feet to still. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So, what? I’m just supposed to leave my siblings behind, let them die in the apocalypse again, and work for you forever?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “While that does sound appealing...no I’ve been trying to offer you a deal, one that appeals to both parties. No one gets those kinds of deals from me. So...you should be more grateful.” She says pocketing the now bloody handkerchief. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Anyway, the deal is- you come to work for me for five years, fixing the timeline’s biggest ‘problems’, and afterwards I let you return to whenever and wherever you wish.” She says, placing her hands on her hips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’d let me go back to my siblings?” He asks, warily. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes and I’ll even clear up that little apocalypse in 2019.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I distinctly remember you saying that apocalypse was meant to be…” He says in suspicion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, I have certain power when it comes to time and space, dear.” She says dropping her hands from her hips to reach up and wipe nonexistent dust from his shoulders. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How do I know you’re telling the truth?” He questions, willing himself to not shudder at her touch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Do you have much of a choice?” She asks, reaching behind him to gently caress his brother’s face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t touch him.” Five growls. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She lowers her hand with a shrug. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So do you accept?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I want one thing first.” He says, looking up at her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She raises her wrist to check the time on her watch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Fine, it needs to be quick though.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I want to say goodbye to Diego.” He says, glancing at his frozen brother. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “He’s right there, go wild.” She says with a wave of her hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I want to say goodbye to the Diego you shot in the head.” He corrects. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, sweetheart, the timeline was changed as soon as you popped back here in 2002, after you leave, your old Diego will just go back to not knowing your existence.” She pouts in mock sympathy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You have certain power when it comes to time and space, right? So take me back to before you killed him and before I jumped.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She sighs, scanning his face.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You do know I’m the one threatening you here, right?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He stares back at her defiantly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Okay, okay, fine you’ve worn me down.” She says with a chuckle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With a snap of the fingers, they’re back in the living room in 2019. He’s standing shoulder to shoulder with Diego again. The Handler’s back to the spot she stood in the doorway. Five looks up at his brother, who’s now frozen again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Can you unfreeze him?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, I’m sorry, I don’t trust you as far as I can throw you.” She answers, checking her watch again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Five glances at her in indignation. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How am I supposed to say goodbye then?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know, write a note.” She says with a shrug. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Five sighs, glancing at his brother’s unblinking eyes. He steps around him to the coffee table. He picks up a pad of paper and a pen. He looks back at the Handler who’s still standing in the doorway, picking at her nails. He quickly scribbles a note to his brother.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Diego, I’m so sorry. I didn’t have a choice. Please tell our siblings I’m sorry too. Don’t come looking for me, I promise I’ll find you again in five years. Please be safe and don’t worry about me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Five” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A tear drops on the paper, staining it. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. His nose aches and the smell of blood has him wanting to fall to the floor and retch. He sets the note under Diego’s coffee cup instead. He sighs turning back towards his brother, he can feel the Handler watching him with steel eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ready, now?” She asks, impatiently. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, I’m ready.” He says, keeping his eyes firmly on his brother until he feels himself fall through time and space. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He jolts back to the present.</p><p>“God, Five, you really need to get a handle on that whole day dreaming thing you’ve got going on, you’re lucky no one’s taken you out yet.”</p><p>He scoffs at that, as if he isn’t the best assassin the Commission’s ever had.</p><p>“Anyway, what I was trying to tell you, before you ran off in that pretty little head of yours, is that I had to send your stabby brother and the rest of your siblings to the past.”</p><p>“What do you mean the past?” He growls, voice heightening in anger.</p><p>“Well, I spread them out through a few years, 1960 to 1963 to be exact.” She answers with a shrug.</p><p>“1960?! What the hell?! That wasn’t part of the deal!” He shouts, wanting more than ever to jump over the desk and strangle her.</p><p>“The deal was that you work for us for five years in exchange for your siblings' lives. Last I checked, they’re all still alive.”</p><p>“Where did you send them?” He asks, gritting his teeth and digging his nails into the palms of his hands.</p><p>“Dallas, Texas.” She answers easily.</p><p>“You sent Allison to Dallas, Texas in 1960?!” He questions, bewildered at her idiocy.</p><p>“1961 actually,” She corrects.</p><p>“You dropped her there alone?! Do you have any idea the kind of shit she could be going through right now?” He growls, stepping forward towards her desk.</p><p>“She had a bit of a rough time at first but seems to be doing well now. In fact, all of them seem to be doing pretty well right now.”</p><p>The “without you” is silent, but it still hits its mark. Five feigns indifference.</p><p>“When are they all together?” He asks through gritted teeth.</p><p>She reaches down on her desk to pick up a cigarette and a lighter. </p><p>“Ah, November 25th 1963, that’s as good a day as any for you to pop back into the timeline.” She answers, lighting the cigarette.</p><p>“And how am I supposed to get them all back to 2019 where they’re supposed to be?”</p><p>She sucks in a deep breath, setting the cigarette between her teeth.</p><p>“You’re the one with the briefcase, figure it out.” She says with a wide smile, blowing smoke out of her mouth.</p><p>“Thanks for nothing,” He growls, ripping the briefcase up from the ground and stomping out of the room.</p><p>“Pleasure doing business with you!” The Handler yells from her office.</p><p>Anger consumes him. He wants to storm back in the room, rip her limb from limb slowly. He wants her to suffer. He wants to throw the stupid briefcase onto the ground and stomp it and destroy it. He digs his nails into the arm holding the briefcase instead. He digs and digs, until he can feel blood rise. He storms out of the Commission building and out onto green grass.</p><p>Anger and hatred are the only emotions he feels capable of feeling now-a-days. Rage had kept him warm while longing had only left him cold, tossing and turning at night. If he felt rage, his mind didn’t show him the reel of all the people, innocent and not, that he killed mercilessly throughout the years. Rage, as comforting as it is, seeps out of him as quickly as it came on. It’s replaced by something he hasn’t felt in a while, anxiety. The thought of facing his family after everything he’s done, after what he’s become in a mere five years. The thought crosses his mind, if he’s even worthy of seeing them again. He squashes it with the selfish need to see that they’re okay with his own two eyes. He’d decided four years ago that he had never deserved his siblings and when his contract was finally up he’d check on them, make sure they’re okay, and then disappear throughout time and space to somewhere so far away that the blood on his hands can’t drown them. He feels anxiety dissipate at that. It’ll be easy. He just needs to get to 1963, bring his siblings back to 2019, tell Diego to stop sniffing around, and then get the hell out. He’s sure he can handle that. He’s a trained assassin, likely the best in existence, he can keep himself in check for a few days or however long it takes to round up his siblings. He’s thankful most emotions were beat out of him years ago, love was of the distant past. He doesn’t have to worry about falling for some trap that his siblings concoct to attempt to get him to stay. Although, he’s sure they’ll want him gone too when they find out everything.</p><p>He shakes himself out of his thoughts and rolls his eyes. The Handler was right, he really needs to quit disappearing into his head. With that last thought, he opens the briefcase. Its light encases him and he’s gone with a pop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is mostly just a regurgitation of episode one of the show but I figured I'd go ahead and do some set up while I'm still planning out where exactly I want this installment to go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a flurry of blue, Five reappears in an alleyway in Dallas, Texas.  He flinches at the sound of an explosion as his eyes widen at the battle scene in front of him.</p><p>“What the hell?” He whispers, stumbling out of the alleyway into the dusty street. A tank rolls in front of him, soldiers flanking every side. There’s gunfire from every direction. He finds himself drawn to a newspaper on the ground. </p><p>“Soviets attack the US?” He questions in confusion.</p><p>To his surprise, when he glances up he finds his siblings on the battlefield in front of him cutting down soldiers. He stares in shock for a moment, before he feels Diego’s eyes on his.</p><p>“Five?! You’re alive?!” His brother shouts with a breathy chuckle as he tosses a knife.</p><p>It embeds itself in the neck of a soldier who immediately falls to the ground spurting blood. Diego rips the knife out, wiping it on his shirt. Five stares a moment longer before he feels his eyes drawn to the sky.</p><p>“Fuck.” He whispers at the sight of nukes raining down towards them.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck Fuck Fuck. </em>
</p><p>“I did it in ten days last time, why the hell not do it again?” He says to himself with a grimace.</p><p>He takes one last look at his siblings who are all staring up at the sky in horror. Just another pleasant sight for his mind to remind him of for the rest of his life. He opens the briefcase. </p><p>He lands in the same street, ten days earlier. </p><p>“That motherfucking bitch set me up.” He hisses to himself.</p><p>He kicks a nearby bench in anger. The pain in his foot is nothing compared to the pure homicidal rage he feels flowing through his veins. His detailed thoughts of how he’s going to creatively murder the Handler evaporate at the sight of three men coming towards him with three very large guns. </p><p>“Shit!” He shouts as bullets race towards him.</p><p>He shoves the briefcase in front of his face as he spatial jumps behind a car. He pants as he turns the briefcase to check the front. It’s riddled with bullet holes and clearly broken beyond repair. </p><p><em> Gotta love that cycle of miserableness. </em>He thinks to himself, slamming the briefcase down on the concrete. Its sparks unfortunately do not satisfy his need to destroy something in his anger. He peeks over the car to find the men looking straight at him with sharp smiles on their faces. Without a second’s hesitation, he spatial jumps again onto the roof of a shop behind his previous hiding spot. He drops to the ground, back hitting hard. He pants in exertion. He rubs his face before reaching up to pull at his hair.</p><p>“I’m such a fucking idiot. I can’t believe I trusted her to actually let me go.” He hisses, slamming his fists down onto the roof. </p><p>He feels a familiar ache radiate through his left hand. It never quite went back to normal. He spatial jumps down into the alleyway next to the shop. It’s the same one he had landed in only moments before, until a World War decided to rain on his parade. He huffs and shoves his hands in his pockets as he attempts to formulate some sort of plan to stop yet again another apocalypse and yet again more assassins trying to kill him. He squints as something in the sky reflects the sun into his face. He blinks up at the roof of the building at the end of the alley. Cameras line the edge. He hums to himself and decides it couldn’t hurt to check it out. </p><p>He tries the back door of the building. Locked. He shrugs, quickly glances over his shoulder, and then lets time and space push him past the door. His left hand clenches with a phantom ache. He shakes it out and heads up the stairs. Reaching the top, he knocks on the door in front of him. An adjacent door opens and a strange looking man peers out at Five.</p><p>“What do you want?” The man questions, scanning the area around Five in suspicion.</p><p>Five smiles widely, attempting to force his murderous eyes into innocent ones.</p><p>“Hi, I’m selling encyclopedias for my youth group. I was curious if-”</p><p>The door slams in his face. He drops his fake smile and jumps past the door. The man shrieks at the sight of him, ripping drawers open and scrambling to attempt to find a weapon. Five just smiles at the man as he holds up the smallest knife in existence.</p><p>“How did you do that?” The man asks, hand trembling in the air.</p><p>“Don’t really have time to explain.” Five shrugs, walking deeper into the apartment.</p><p>The man backs up with each step Five takes closer toward him.</p><p>“You from the Pentagon? Huh?” He questions, knife shaking in the air.</p><p>“Definitely not,” Five retorts, eyes scanning the apartment.</p><p>“CIA? FBI. KGB?”</p><p>Five ignores the question, eyes catching on a pot of coffee on the kitchen table.</p><p>“Is that fresh?”</p><p>Without waiting for an answer, he pours himself a cup and takes a sip.</p><p>“Hmm. This Colombian?” He asks, the smell of coffee comforting his nerves.</p><p>“It’s my own blend.” The man says softly, as his eyes track Five walking out of the kitchen.</p><p>Five smirks at him, glancing around the room. There’s newspapers littering the walls, a decent amount notably about alien sightings. His eyes catch on a desk full of equipment. </p><p>“You ever heard of, uh, Area 51? Roswell?” He asks, taking another sip of coffee.</p><p>The man scoffs and chuckles.</p><p>“Hot damn! See I always knew we weren’t the only ones!” He says excitedly, his weapon clattering on the floor. </p><p>“Eleanor thought my head wasn’t screwed on right, but….but it’s all true, right? UFOs, crop circles...”</p><p>“Well, the truth is out there.” Five answers with a wide smirk.</p><p>Playing with people’s minds is simply what he does best. And damn does he enjoy messing with this weirdo.</p><p>“No, no, no, no, the truth...it’s right here in front of us.” The man says motioning to Five as he steps closer. </p><p>Five steps back, a look of panic flashing across his face.</p><p>“Tell me...why is it always an anal probe?” The man asks, innocent curiosity on his face despite the horrific question.</p><p>“Any closer and I’ll melt your brain.” Five growls up into the man’s face.</p><p>The man cringes and quickly steps back away from the nineteen year old.</p><p>“He needs a little space. Yes. I’ll be over here.” He motions to the other side of the room.</p><p>Five walks around, eyes scanning the papers and photos on the walls. </p><p>“All those contraptions on the roof, you built those, right?” He asks as his eyes catch on a specific set of photographs pinned to a cork-board.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, yeah, sure did. Yeah, I’ve been, uh, tracking anomalies in...in the atmosphere. Just waiting.”</p><p>Five quirks his eyebrow at that.</p><p>“Waiting for what?”</p><p>“For you.” The man says, motioning to Five.</p><p>“For all of you.” He corrects himself.</p><p>“For the past three years, I’ve witnessed five energy surges in that alleyway out back. Same thing every time. A bright blue light, then something appears.” His hands wave in the air as he attempts to explain.</p><p>“Did you get a good look at any of them?” Five questions, examining the photos closer.</p><p>“Yeah, the first one. He was acting crazy, talking to himself.” The man says, using his hand to mimic talking.</p><p>“Klaus…” Five whispers.</p><p>“They all came back throughout the years, looking for each other. But...eventually, they stopped.”</p><p>Five scans the black and white photos. His heart clenches in his chest.</p><p>“I’m the reason they were stranded here.” He mumbles, guilt setting into his features.</p><p>He shakes himself and turns to the strange man.</p><p>“Now listen to me…” Five starts, advancing on the man.</p><p>“Elliott. Elliott. My name...my name is Elliott.” He says nervously as he falls backwards onto his couch.</p><p>He rolls over it back onto the floor, backing himself up towards the wall. Five disappears and then reappears right in front of him. Elliott shrieks, holding his arms out in front of him.</p><p>“Whatever, all right. I’ve got ten days to find them and save the world. Now I need your help to do that.” Five spells out.</p><p>“You need...my...you know what...I’ve got something. I always thought this mugshot looked like arrival number four.” Elliott says, pulling out a paper from his desk. </p><p>“Diego.” Five whispers, grabbing the paper.</p><p>“So then, that’s helpful?”</p><p>“You have no idea.” Five mumbles, folding the newspaper and shoving it into his pocket.</p><p>He disappears from the room in an instant.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Diego stares down at his hands. He’s in group therapy again, the fourth time this week. He barely hears the mention of fear pass through the therapist’s mouth. Just some more bullshit being spewed at him. He clenches his fists. <em> I don’t have time for this. </em> He thinks, mind flashing back to finding that note almost five years ago.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> One moment his little brother and that woman called The Handler were there, the next they were gone. He blinks again, thinking he’s imagining it. But he’s not, Five disappeared into thin air right after saying he’d never work for the woman. Diego sucks in a deep breath, eyes wildly scanning the room, looking for some sort of clue that his brother isn’t out there somewhere with a strange woman he’d shot in the head days ago. Some sort of clue that he’s not dead in a ditch somewhere. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Diego feels himself backing up until his knees hit the edge of the couch and he falls backwards onto it. His breathing turns sharp as his mind reels with all the terrible possibilities. He finds himself drawn to something on the table. There’s a note under his coffee cup that absolutely was not there before. His trembling arm reaches out and pulls the note out. He opens it and his eyes quickly scan it. His heart skips a beat as tears stream down his face. He thumbs the dried tear stain at the bottom of the paper. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He feels something deep in his chest, resolve. He promised his little brother he’d protect him and by god is he going to keep that promise. He’s gonna murder the bitch that kidnapped Five and he’s never going to let him out of sight again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Five years my ass.” He thinks to himself. He’s finding Five tonight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He hears chuckles as his siblings enter the room. He looks up at them, they all go deathly silent. He wipes his tears away and determination hardens his face as he clenches his jaw. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Diego, you’ve been awfully quiet this morning.”</p><p>“Just taking it all in, Doc. Letting all the healing shit wash over me.” Diego says with a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.</p><p>“Last week you mentioned your father, how your whole childhood felt like an experiment.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He remembers one of his first “individual training” sessions. He had been in the garden, petting a small stray cat. He had given it his scraps from lunch, as he had been for the past few weeks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He hears a throat clear from behind him. He startles, turning to find his father staring down at him with a disapproving look. His eyes widen in fear as his Dad points to the ground in front of his feet. He shakily stands from his crouch. He walks up to his father, head lowered. He can hear the cat follow him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What do you think you’re doing?” His father questions, grabbing Diego’s face when he gets close enough. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Diego’s face is forced up so that he’s looking into his Dad’s angry eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I-I was j-just petting h-her.” He stutters, gulping when his Dad’s grip tightens. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hm, is that why I’ve watched you steal food from the house for weeks?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I-I-” Diego trembles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No worries, this can be remedied.” Reginald says, dropping Diego’s face and fixing his uniform that had gotten ruffled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Diego gulps, willing the cat to stop rubbing against his legs and to run away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “I’m a firm believer that everyone can learn from their mistakes.” His dad says with a sharp smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I think practicing your throws with a live target might be just what you need.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Diego’s eyes widen in horror. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, Dad, please. I-I I’ll never feed her again.” He begs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He closes his eyes tightly at the sound of a purr at his feet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Either you practice with the cat or you practice with your siblings.” Reginald says, voice tight without any room for understanding. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Diego considers his options. At least his siblings could have more of a chance of getting out of the way. Reginald catches his eye. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Either you practice with the cat or you practice with Vanya while she is ordered to sit still in a chair.” His father corrects, lips curled into a smirk. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Diego cries as he looks down at the creature staring up at him with wide, trusting eyes. Trusting eyes that took him weeks to deserve. He sobs as he steps away from the cat. It sits on the ground, watching him with curiosity. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Diego pulls a knife from his vest. He shudders as he raises his arm up into the air. He glances at his father, hoping for mercy. There’s none. He throws the knife. He flinches when it misses the mark by only an inch, stabbing into the ground. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Miss again and I’m getting Vanya.” Reginald threatens, folding his arms across his chest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Diego stills himself, lets out a deep breath, and throws. This time, he doesn’t miss. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It was an experiment.” He mumbles, staring off into the distance.</p><p>“Or did it just feel like an experiment?”</p><p>“No, it was literally an experiment.” He repeats, watching as the therapist jots something down.</p><p><em> Shit. </em>He thinks, realizing he’s giving away too much information. He needs to get out of here and to get out means he needs to pretend like he’s “recovered.”</p><p>“Let’s dig deeper. You say your father is a villain.” The man says, twisting his pen in his hands.</p><p>“Hell yeah.” Diego agrees, despite himself.</p><p>“So you had to play hero to make Daddy mad.” The therapist says with a smirk that makes Diego tighten his fists.</p><p>The woman next to him cackles maniacally. </p><p>“I’m a grown ass man, Dr. Moncton-” Diego starts, attempting to keep irritation from entering his tone.</p><p>“Who still defines himself in opposition to his father. His dead father. That isn’t really defining yourself, is it, Diego?”</p><p>The therapist sets his pen down and asks, “Who are you really?”</p><p>Diego realizes this is his time to shine. He throws on the most depressing look he can manage, his hair falling into his face as he lowers his head in submission.</p><p>“I don’t know. I guess I’ve never known.” He whispers.</p><p>He looks up at Dr. Moncton, forcing a tear to roll down his face.</p><p>“But I’m ready. I’m ready to find out.” He says softly.</p><p>The therapist smiles at him in satisfaction. Hook, line, and sinker. The group claps slowly. </p><p>“Thank you, Diego.” Dr. Moncton praises, closing his notebook and uncrossing his legs.</p><p>“Okay, quiet time until lunch.” He says, getting up from his chair to speak to a nearby nurse.</p><p>“You’re so full of shit. He saw right through you.” The girl next to him whispers into his ear.</p><p>“No, he totally ate that shit up.” Diego retorts with a smirk as he watches the therapist talk to the nurse.</p><p>“Bet you three lunch jellos you’re wrong.” She purrs, leaning into his side.</p><p>“Okay, Lila, you’re on.” He says, pushing himself up and out of his chair.</p><p>He jogs over to the therapist, just as he’s heading out of the room.</p><p>“Uh, hey, Dr. Moncton, you got a sec?”</p><p>“Sure, Diego, what is it?” The doctor asks, setting his pen into his shirt’s front pocket.</p><p>“I’ve been, uh, doing a lot better lately, haven’t I?” Diego smiles, reaching up to move his hair out of his face and behind his ear.</p><p>“True. You’re calmer now, less combative. It’s nice to see you opening up in group.” Dr. Moncton agrees.</p><p>Diego mentally pumps his fist at that. <em> Suck it Lila. </em></p><p>“So, uh, when do you think I might be getting out of here?” He asks, maintaining the most gentle, <em> non combative </em> voice he can bear. </p><p>“Well, your review board will reassess your case in 90 days.” The therapist says with a shrug of his shoulders.</p><p>“Ninety days? No, I can’t...I can’t wait that long.” Diego mumbles, dropping the act.</p><p>“Just take it one day at a time, okay?” Dr. Moncton reminds him softly. Far too unaffected in Diego’s opinion.</p><p>“No, you don’t...you don’t understand. My brother is going to be back, he’s going to be looking for me.” Diego says erratically, his eyes wild.</p><p>“Diego, I thought we moved past this. Your paranoid fantasies are what got you committed in the first place. Your brother went missing five years ago, maybe it’s time you accept the truth.” The doctor reasons, attempting to diffuse the situation.</p><p>His words set Diego off instead. </p><p>“You don’t understand! He’s going to try to find me and he’s not going to be able to because I’m stuck here!” Diego shouts into the man’s face, reaching up and discreetly grabbing the pen from his shirt, tucking it into his waistband.</p><p>The doctor holds his hands up as Diego is pulled back.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m okay, I’m okay.” Diego mumbles, holding his hands up as he backs away.</p><p>He sits back down in his chair, turning to find Lila already staring at him with a strange look on her face.</p><p>“What.” He growls, folding his arms across his chest.</p><p>“Nothing. It’s time for arts and crafts.” </p><p>Diego huffs, stalking off to the arts and crafts room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Diego attempts to remain calm as he makes a stupid bracelet, but he’s simmering in rage.</p><p>“This is stupid.” He says, dropping the bracelet onto the table.</p><p>“What’s your problem? Getting nervous about your great escape?” Lila asks, far too loudly.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Diego whispers a tad aggressively, glancing back at the nurses who are entirely preoccupied with something other than their arts and crafts.</p><p>“All I’m saying is, whatever you’re planning, I can be <em> very </em> resourceful.” Lila says in a sing-song voice.</p><p>“Even if I was planning something, which I’m not, you’d be the last person I’d take.” He says with a fake smile.</p><p>Lila goes to retort, but a nurse cuts her off with, “Hargreeves, you have a visitor.” </p><p>Diego’s face scrunches up in confusion.</p><p>“Who?” He asks as his heart beats loudly in his chest.</p><p>
  <em> If I kept count correctly, Five shouldn’t be back for another ten days. Although, would he even know how to find me if he did get out of wherever he’s been? Who else could possibly come looking for me? </em>
</p><p>The nurse shrugs his shoulders and says, “I’m not your secretary.”</p><p>“Maybe little brother finally decided to be un-kidnapped.” Lila jokes.</p><p>“Fuck off.” Diego snarls, pushing himself out of his chair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five sits in the cold chair, back arched forward with his hands clasped on the table in front of him. He stares down at his hands as he reminds himself that he’s not fourteen anymore. He’s an adult now and he can handle an interaction with his brother. His brother he hadn’t seen in five years. Flashes of his recurring nightmares pop into his head, Diego’s face when he tells him what he is. Diego taking back what he said all those years ago, telling him he was never actually proud of him. Telling him he wished he was dead. Telling him he wished he had stayed in the apocalypse.</p><p>“Five?”</p><p>His head snaps up. Diego is staring at him in bewilderment and...happiness.</p><p>“You’re...you’re actually alive?” Diego gasps, hand reaching up to cover his mouth.</p><p>Five schools his expression to one of indifference.</p><p>“Of course I am.” He says coolly.</p><p>“Why don’t you take a seat, Diego?” He motions to the chair across the table.</p><p>Diego blinks at that, face dropping from excitement to concern. He sets himself in the seat. Five glances at the guards standing in the corner of the room then back down to his brother.</p><p>“How long have you been here?” Five asks, taking in his brother’s long shaggy hair.</p><p>“Seventy-five days. But that-that doesn’t matter. Five, where were you?” Diego reaches across the table for Five’s hands.</p><p>His little brother quickly pulls away, dropping his hands down to his lap.</p><p>“Inconsequential. We have ten days to stop the apocalypse.”</p><p>Diego settles back in his chair, a look of confusion crossing his face.</p><p>“Five, we’re not in 2019 anymore…”</p><p>“I’m perfectly aware of that. There’s another apocalypse. Nuclear war.” Five explains, hands trembling in his lap.</p><p>Diego leans across the table to whisper, “Does it have something to do with JFK?”</p><p>“Highly doubtful.” Five answers as he pulls the newspaper from his pocket.</p><p>“But, I see you were stalking Lee Harvey Oswald, wanna tell me why?” Five questions, pushing the paper across the table to his brother.</p><p>Diego sighs at his picture.</p><p>“I just...I wanted to save someone.” He says, glancing up at his brother guiltily.</p><p>“I mean, why else was I put here?” He asks, taking in Five’s appearance.</p><p>He guesses he shouldn’t be surprised that his little brother looks older, but it only amplifies the pain he feels in his chest. The stench of failure that surrounds him.</p><p>“You were put here because The Handler wants to torture me.” Five growls shoving his hands into his pockets.</p><p>“The Handler? She’s the one that took you, isn’t she?” Diego questions, hands tightening to fists.</p><p>“She didn’t take me, Diego, I went willingly.” Five corrects, looking everywhere but his brother’s face.</p><p>Diego reels at that, eyebrows scrunching at the obvious lie. </p><p>“Hey, time’s up.” A male nurse says from the doorway.</p><p>Diego scans his brother’s face, looking for some sign of something, anything, some sort of plan. All that comes back is blank. Diego stands from the chair. Five stands up too.</p><p>“Uh-Diego…” Five starts.</p><p>“Yeah?” Diego asks, searching his brother’s gaze with hopeful eyes.</p><p>Five holds his hand out in the air.</p><p>“A handshake…” Diego mumbles, disappointment clear on his face.</p><p>Despite how painful this conversation has been, Diego reaches out and grabs his brother’s hand. His stomach suddenly lurches as he feels himself disappear into the fabric of time and space and reappear on the other side. He falls on a hardwood floor, disoriented and extremely nauseous. </p><p>“Elliott, this is my brother Diego. Diego, Elliott.”</p><p>Diego looks up at his brother who’s now much taller than he remembers and then over to a man that Five is introducing him to. Diego grabs his aching head and slowly stands.</p><p>“Why was that so much worse than last time?” He grimaces.</p><p>“Ah, sorry, this was a much farther jump than uh...the hotel.” Five explains, expression pinched as he forcibly keeps his mind blank.</p><p>“The guards...they’re going to wonder what happened.”</p><p>“Eh, you’ll be back in 2019 before anyone can find you again.” Five says with a shrug.</p><p>“You mean <em> we’ll </em> be back.” Diego corrects, willing his head to stop spinning.</p><p>“Sure. Speaking of which, have you seen the rest of our siblings?”</p><p>“No. They’re here too?” Diego’s eyebrows raise in surprise.</p><p>He remembers piecing together some clues about Five’s disappearance when suddenly he was dropped in an alley somewhere <em> very </em>far from home.</p><p>“Yes, you were all dropped here in Dallas spread throughout a few years.”</p><p>Five glances at Elliott who’s watching them with wide, curious eyes.</p><p>“I don’t understand. Why would The Handler drop us in Dallas in the 1960's. What could she possibly gain? And what was that you meant earlier, you went willingly?”</p><p>“I don’t have enough time to answer all of your questions, Diego.” Five huffs.</p><p>“You of all people should know how painful it is to be separated from your family and have no clue what happened to them. You were without us for a year, I’ve been without you for five. I think I deserve some kind of explanation.”</p><p>Diego looks on the verge of tears. Five can’t feel anything but exasperation.</p><p>“I told you not to look for me, Diego. That should have been enough.”</p><p>“Oh, yes, that note you left was incredibly comforting. Remind me of that one line? ‘I didn’t have a choice’? That doesn’t sound like you went willingly to me.” Diego argues, feeling a spark of anger at his brother’s indifference.</p><p>Elliott’s eyes go back and forth between Five and Diego like he’s watching a tennis match.</p><p>“I made a choice that resulted in me being gone for five years, now I’m back. Good enough for you?” Five says, tone remaining frustratingly apathetic.</p><p>“Good enough for me? Are you even listening to yourself? You sound so...so <em> cold. </em> I thought you’d be happy to see me again.”</p><p>“I need you to understand something right now, Diego. I am not the same Five you were trying to play house with five years ago. I will never be him again. I’m here to stop the apocalypse and that’s it.” Five explains like Diego’s a child that’s purposefully refusing to understand him.</p><p>“Do you even know the lengths I went to-to try to find you?” Diego questions incredulously.</p><p>Five’s face remains steadily flat as he says, “I don’t care.” </p><p>It feels like the soul has been sucked right out of Diego. His shoulders fall and his face is so open, so full of anguish that Five almost falters. Elliott quickly scatters out of the room, off to hide somewhere.</p><p>“You should have just left me.” Diego mutters, sitting down on the couch bonelessly.</p><p>Five turns away from his brother, unable to hide his expression any longer. His lip twitches as he blinks in a quick succession.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Five, dear, why are you still wearing that hoodie? I’ve got a tailored suit made especially for you and your tiny little body.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Five trembles, rifle in one hand, briefcase in another.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You couldn’t do it, could you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Five’s teeth chatter as his eyes furiously avoid the Handler’s. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That hoodie is probably doing you more harm than good, sweetheart. You need to shed the old you. You’re the Commission’s now, you’re mine, you need to look the part.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her teeth are sharp like a shark’s, her lips red like blood. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She gets up from her chair and stalks towards him. She gently pulls the rifle from his hand and sets in on the floor then the briefcase next. She touches his face with the back of her hand and then reaches down and pulls the hoodie up and over his head. His hair is sticking up in all directions and his Academy uniform is ruffled. She pats it down. He shakes like a leaf.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t care how innocent they are, I don’t care if they’re a newborn for god’s sake, if the Commission says you need to remove them from the equation, you remove them from the equation.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She reaches up with her empty hand and grabs Five’s face. She squeezes it tightly, forcing his head up to look at her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Now, I’m going to go easy on you since this was your first assignment. You and I are going to go back out there and we’re going to finish the job, okay?” She says with a sharp smile, forcing his head to nod. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I need you to remember that I hold your family’s lives in my hands.” She reminds, dropping her hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She pats him hard on the back, making him stumble forwards. He looks rough, he has a nose splint and a hand that’s not yet healed. His eyes are puffy and red. Without the hoodie, he looks even smaller and easier to prey on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What are you going to do with it?” He asks, eyes fixed on what had been only moments ago his most prized possession. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re going to throw it into the incinerator and then we’re going to go finish your job that you failed at.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Five flexes his hand as an ache rolls through it. He turns back towards Diego who’s sitting on the couch with his eyes already firmly planted on his little brother’s face.</p><p>“Uh-I’m sure Elliott has something you can change into.” Five says, tone suddenly much softer than before.</p><p>Diego just stares at him, searching for something that Five doesn’t want to recognize.</p><p>“What happened to you?” Diego asks so gently and quietly that Five has to strain to hear him.</p><p>He ignores him anyway.</p><p>“I’m gonna go ask Elliott if he has a phone book and I’m gonna start trying to round up the rest of our siblings. You can just...relax here.” Five says motioning to the couch.</p><p>Diego wants to fight it desperately, he wants to never let Five out of his sight again. But then he thinks about that scared little cat. He can see its eyes reflected in his little brother’s. He’s clearly terrified of something and if Diego pushes too hard he might lose him. So Diego manages a nod and averts his eyes down to his lap.</p><p>Five falters at his brother’s acceptance, he had expected a fight. He tries to control the hurt crossing his face as he heads out of the room. </p><p><em> Why are you hurt? Isn’t this what you want? He’s making it easier for you, you should be thankful. </em> </p><p>He finds Elliott standing at the kitchen sink, very obviously listening in on their conversation. The man flinches when he hears Five step into the room.</p><p>“Uh-I...I wasn’t-” Elliott stutters, waving his hands around in the air.</p><p>Five rolls his eyes and asks, “Do you have a phone book?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My headcanon is that Five is a cat person. I know he had Mr. Pennycrumb in the comics and I think he'd take in any little defenseless animal he came across, but I definitely think he'd be a cat person. I mean he's such a calculated and wary person. It takes a lot to get him to trust someone but once he does he'd do anything for them. Not only that, but I just don't think he'd have the energy for a dog. And most importantly, if he had a cat they could stare out a window judging people together. Maybe I just think that because I love cats and I love Five?? Idk but Five adopting a cat needs to happen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: having an absolute existential crisis about how the FRICK time works with the commission.</p><p>I found a thread on reddit that made me feel slightly less insane and I’m just gonna go with that. Basically, field agents age normally while they’re on the job. I assume Five would have constantly been on the job as The Handler wouldn’t have wanted to waste any time she has with him so he has likely aged to about 19. And the commission is more or less stuck in time while The Handler kept Lila in London so she could age normally. Hopefully that feels right to you guys as well??</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flipping through the telephone directory, attempting to ignore the elephant in the other room, Five finds one name. Luther Hargreeves. He can’t find any of his other siblings’ names. He clings to the hope that Luther knows where they are as he jots Luther’s number down and goes to close the book. He moves to stand from the chair at the kitchen table before something nags at him. He doesn’t know why but he opens the book again. Just to check, just to be sure. He flips pages as he barely breaths. His finger follows the R’s down to the bottom of the page. He lets out a sigh of relief. </p><p>“If you’re worried about-”</p><p>Five disappears from his seat in a flurry and reappears behind Diego breathing heavily with fear on his face.</p><p>“What the fuck, Diego? How’d you do that?” He shouts, eyes wide in surprise.</p><p>Diego shrugs.</p><p>“Now you know what it feels like.” He says with a smirk as he picks up the phone book.</p><p>He flips the pages backwards.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Five questions, stepping next to Diego to watch him flick through the book.</p><p>“You seemed worried about Dad so I figured we’d check for his company name, just to be safe.” </p><p>Diego’s eyes scan down the D’s. </p><p>“It’s not gonna be here, I know it’s not.” He says just as his eyes catch on <em> D.S. Umbrella Company. </em></p><p>“Shit.” The brothers gasp in unison.</p><p>“Why the hell would Dad have a company building here in Dallas?” Diego questions, glancing at his brother with wide eyes.</p><p>“I have this feeling that everything going on here is connected. The Handler, the apocalypse, Dad.” Five says, eyes moving rapidly as he tries to put the pieces together.</p><p>“Dad’s evil but do you really think he’s involved in the apocalypse?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Diego, I’ve got no clue what to think right now.” Five mumbles, pacing across the floor.</p><p>“Well, how about we go check out 82 Olive Street then?” Diego offers as he shuts the book and places it back on the table.</p><p>Five considers just jumping, leaving his brother behind, and investigating himself but he hesitates at the look in Diego’s eyes, his clear eagerness to help.</p><p>“Okay. You need to change first.” Five concedes, waving his brother off.</p><p>“Alright, we also need to find a car. I am <em> not </em> jumping with you again.”</p><p>Five rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Whatever. I’m gonna try to call Luther.”</p><p>Diego nods.</p><p>“Where’s uh what’s-his-name?” Diego asks, scanning the living room through the archway.</p><p>“Elliott. He’s probably in his room.” Five answers, motioning to the hallway.</p><p>Diego heads off in that direction while Five steps over to the phone on the wall and dials. </p><p>The phone rings and rings and rings. As it rings, Five’s eyes glaze over as his words play on repeat in his head. “I don’t care.” And the look his brother had on his face. He imagines it would look ten times worse if he knew what Five is now. The line finally goes dead and he sets the receiver back down on the wall. He stares at the phone as faces flash through his head, innocent, horrified faces begging him for mercy. </p><p>“Five…”</p><p>He blinks, turning away from the wall to look at his brother who’s now dressed in a plaid shirt and black pants.</p><p>“They’re a little tight.” Diego complains, pulling at the pants.</p><p>Five fixes him with a blank stare.</p><p>“Ookay, let’s go then.” Diego says awkwardly with a forced smile on his face.</p><p>They walk down the sidewalk outside, scoping out the street, trying to find a car that will be easy to break into. </p><p>“Aren’t you hot in that?” Diego asks, glancing at his brother’s suit.</p><p>“Nope.” Five responds, eyes scanning the street. </p><p>“Alright.” Diego nods, scratching his head with one of his hands.</p><p>They walk in silence for a moment before Diego breaks it again.</p><p>“Five, when you said-”</p><p>Five stops in his tracks and turns to his brother with a severe look.</p><p>“Diego, can you <em> please </em> be quiet.”</p><p>“‘What happened to that kid who cried over a sandwich?’ Am I right?” Diego jokes.</p><p>It falls flat. Five’s face screws up even tighter as if he’s going to explode any moment. He starts walking, faster than before, making Diego jog to keep up with him.</p><p>“Sorry, uh, that may have been in bad taste…”</p><p>“There’s our car.” Five says as they turn the corner.</p><p>He jumps away from Diego and into the driver’s seat. He pulls Diego’s knife from his pocket and makes quick work of the cables. Halfway through, he can see Diego’s face in the corner of his eye. He brings two of the cables together and within a few moments, the car starts. He smiles in satisfaction and reaches over to open the passenger seat door for Diego. </p><p>“You still have that knife?” Diego asks, a small smile tugging at his lips.</p><p>Five shoves the weapon back into his pocket. He steadily ignores Diego as he reaches up to fix the rear-view mirror.</p><p>When anxiety settles in his stomach for ignoring Diego, he asks, “82 Olive Street right?” as if he doesn’t have the address memorized.</p><p>“Right.” Diego mumbles, leaning his head back on the seat and closing his eyes.</p><p>He can feel Five glancing between him and the road. He considers for a moment purposefully crying, making his brother feel bad enough that he’ll actually talk to him. But then he decides that may be a touch manipulative and opens his eyes to stare out his window instead. </p><p>The sky grows dark as they drive in silence. Diego can hear a small shaky breath every now and then coming from his brother, but that’s it. No music, no talking, just silence with tension thickening the air. After what feels like forever, the car pulls to a stop in front of a dark building. <em> D.S. Umbrella Manufacturing Co. </em> is written on the building’s side and Diego finds himself gulping, thinking about the possibility of coming across their father. As much as he’d like to just deck the man for the way he treated him and his siblings as children, he fears he’d just immediately fall down in submission, forever terrified of his father and the things he was capable of. Five seems to be thinking the same thing, if his white knuckles around the steering wheel are anything to go by. Diego wants to reassure him, but he has a feeling he’ll just be ignored again so he gets out of the car without a word. Five trails behind him as he heads to the front doors. </p><p>“It’s after hours so I don’t think he’ll be here.” Five finally says.</p><p>Diego crouches in front of the door, pulling a lock pick from his pants.</p><p>“Where’d you even get that?” Five questions with a small chuckle.</p><p>“Elliott’s.” Diego supplies, trying to keep annoyance out of his voice but failing miserably.</p><p>Five hums and then jumps to the other side of the door, unlocking it and opening it for his brother. It’s a familiar feeling from a day that Diego would rather forget. He mumbles a “thanks” and heads into the building.</p><p>Five twists a light bulb in a lamp. It flickers momentarily before going dark.</p><p>“What the hell.” His little brother whispers as he looks around the space that appears to be some sort of a living room.</p><p>“Looks like Dad wasn’t much for home decor.” Diego remarks, noting the plain setup of the room.</p><p>Five reaches down and slaps a pillow on the couch. A giant cloud of dust explodes from it.</p><p>“Feels more like a front.”</p><p>“A front for what?” Diego asks.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Five whispers.</p><p>“Well uh, I’ll take the left. Yell if you get in trouble.” Diego says, heading off away from his brother.</p><p>As soon as he’s out of sight of Five, he lets out a sharp breath. He reaches a hand up to rub the bridge of his nose. He can feel a headache forming as he opens a door and steps inside. He heads over to the desk in the middle of the room and flicks on the lamp. He reaches over and picks up a dusty set of folders. He flips it open, revealing a set of blank pieces of paper.</p><p>“What the hell,” He whispers to himself, setting the folders back down.</p><p>He goes still at the sound of a door opening and quickly leaves the room. He glances down the hall, to find the door at the end of it closing shut. He feels his heart racing, that’s definitely not Five. He heads through the door at the end of the hall, it leads to outside the building. Through thick fog, he sees a tall figure walking away from him. He jogs to catch up. He ends up in an old, dark, manufacturing barn. The cold air brushes against him through the open building. He scans the darkness, attempting to see where the person disappeared to. At a thump behind him, he turns to find a man in a trench-coat staring back at him. His face is shadowed by the darkness, but when he begins to advance on Diego that’s all he needs to know this is going to be a fight. </p><p>They dance around each other, punches and kicks thrown, but most missing the mark. Diego throws a knife, but the man easily dodges, punching him on the chest. Diego stumbles backwards before noticing a pipe on the ground behind the man. He launches himself at his attacker, flipping over him and rips the pipe up. With just a few hits, the man is down on his knees. Diego raises the pipe above his head just as the moonlight exposes the man’s face.</p><p>“Dad?” </p><p>Diego blinks and his moment’s hesitation costs him. He gasps as his father stabs him in the stomach.</p><p>“Amateur.” He hisses, tearing the knife from Diego who’s eyes are wide in surprise.</p><p>The pipe clatters to the ground as he falls to his knees, hand grasping at his wound.</p><p>“Shit,” He whispers, as he falls to his back onto the dirt.</p><p>Blood seeps from between his fingers as he watches his father walk through the fog.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you everyone for all the comments!!! You are all such awesome readers and I appreciate every single one of you! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five enters a room. He reaches to turn on the light, it flickers momentarily before the room becomes bathed in darkness once again. The lights from outside glow into the room, leaving it just visible enough for Five to notice mannequins sitting on a couch in the middle of the room.  </p><p>“What the hell are you up to, Dad?” He whispers, taking in the room’s setup.</p><p>It appears to be some sort of mock living room. There’s a camera set up, pointing at the couch and the back wall which is painted to look like it has a window. He rips his eyes away from the strange wall to scan the rest of the room. He finds a desk in the corner of the room and heads to it.</p><p>He rifles through the papers on the desk, eyes catching on an invitation. He folds the paper and shoves it into one of his pockets. The sound of something in the corner of the room has him flinching away from the desk. He slowly creeps towards the origin of the sound, body crouched low to the ground. Something small is hiding in the corner.</p><p>“Pogo.” He whispers very softly, eyes bright in recognition. </p><p>The chimp hoots at him as he stumbles out of the darkness towards him.</p><p>“Pogo, hi.”</p><p>He reaches out for the animal and it reaches back out towards him in curiosity.</p><p>Before Five can blink Pogo jumps at him scratching him with a screech and running away. The chimp jumps through a window, shattering the glass.</p><p>“Shit.” Five growls, grabbing his bleeding neck.</p><p>“Diego!” He shouts.</p><p>He jumps to the other side of the building, where Diego had gone to search. There’s a door already open, he steps in. It’s empty. </p><p>“Diego!” He shouts again, anxiety settling in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>“Where are you?!” </p><p>He jumps through all the rooms in the hall but his brother is nowhere to be seen. </p><p>
  <em> Shit. Shit. Shit. </em>
</p><p>He imagines Diego dead...again. He can feel his heart beating heavily in his chest. His hands are trembling. His breathing sharpens, his lungs contracting sharply. The familiar ache returns to his hand and he clenches it tightly, trying to ground himself before he falls into a panic attack.</p><p>He does one last check of the rooms in the hall, Diego’s nowhere to be seen. He checks out front, the car’s gone.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck. Did that dick leave me? </em>
</p><p>He trembles in anxiety as he holds his hands out in front of him and pulls.</p><p>Five lands back in Elliott’s apartment looking particularly disheveled. He shouts his brother’s name before his eyes catch on the sofa. Diego’s laying across it, eyes closed, looking halfway dead with a woman on top of him.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing to my brother?” He yells, ripping the knife from his pants and jumping to the woman, putting his knife to her neck.</p><p>“Whoa! What the hell?” She screeches, throwing her hands up, one holding a curling iron and the other holding forceps.</p><p>“What did you do to him?” Five growls, scanning his brother’s halfway naked body.</p><p>His eyes widen when they catch on the knife wound.</p><p>“I’m trying to help him, you little shit. Do you want him to die?”</p><p>Five slowly backs away from her, watching as she goes back to working on Diego’s wound.</p><p>“Who are you? What happened?” He questions, knife still tight in his grasp.</p><p>“I think you should just get out of here, kid. Diego, wouldn’t want you around right now.” The woman says, waving him off.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” He growls stepping back towards her as she fixes him with an unimpressed look.</p><p>“He told me all about you, the brother who ran away twice, the first time leaving him behind with your abusive old man and the second time leaving him behind in an asylum.”</p><p>Five flinches at that, eyes moving from the girl’s face down to his brother’s.</p><p>“Why would he tell you that?” He asks, lowering his hand.</p><p> “Because we’re friends and he trusts me.” She says with a shrug.</p><p>She reaches down with the curling iron in her hand and pushes it against Diego’s wound. His brother whimpers, face screwed up in pain.</p><p>“You’re hurting him!” Five shouts.</p><p>“You’re the reason why he’s like this in the first place, kid. I’m sure this isn’t the only time you’ve almost gotten him killed.” She says nonchalantly.</p><p>Five feels that panic attack rear its ugly head again. He stumbles backwards further away from the couch. The woman doesn’t spare him a glance. He jumps out of the room, stomach in his throat.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Diego wakes with a sharp headache and a deep, searing pain on his stomach. </p><p>“Fuck.” He hisses.</p><p>He slowly sits up to find Lila in front of his face, staring into his eyes.</p><p>“What the hell? Lila?! What are you doing here?” He yells in surprise, eyes hurriedly scanning the room to find it empty.</p><p>“Well after you decided to ditch me, I had to create my own great escape.” She says with a shrug, reaching down to place a bandage across Diego’s wound.</p><p>“What? What happened? Were you following me? Where the hell is my brother?” He questions, glancing down at his naked chest.</p><p>
  <em> Oh that’s right Dad shanked me. </em>
</p><p>“You’re really worried about whether I was following you or not? I saved your stupid little life, without me you would have still been lying there, dead.” She says, face moving even closer to his.</p><p>“Where’s my brother?” He repeats, eyes darting back and forth between hers.</p><p>“Eh, I’m sure the little bugger is around here somewhere, he came home a bit ago. Didn’t seem too concerned about you though.”</p><p>Diego pushes her off of him, moving to get off of the couch.</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, wolf man, you need to calm down.” She hurriedly says, pushing him back down onto the couch.</p><p>“Stop, Lila. I need to know that he’s okay.” </p><p>At his severe expression, Lila put her hands up in defense and backs off of him to sit on the other side of the couch. </p><p>“A thank you would be nice.” She whispers with a roll of her eyes.</p><p>“Thank you,” He says, although not without a hint of snark.</p><p>As soon as he steps foot on the ground, he bends over, the pain in his stomach almost incapacitating.</p><p>“What’d I tell you?” Lila says in a patronizing tone that briefly reminds Diego of his father, the father that had just stabbed him.</p><p>Diego looks back at her with a glare. She shrugs in response. He grabs his pants from the chair and slowly pulls them on, cringing the whole way through.</p><p>“Five?” He calls, as he shuffles to the kitchen, hand grasping his side.</p><p>His eyes quickly scan the kitchen, but his brother is nowhere to be seen. Lightheadedness suddenly consumes him so he stops for a moment to lean against the table and suck in a deep breath. <em> You’re fine. </em>He tells himself, continuing his trek through the kitchen. He pushes the first door down the hall open. It’s a dark room, lit up by red lights. He immediately spots his little brother, in the corner curled into himself and whispering something to himself repeatedly.  </p><p><em> Wasn’t concerned about me, huh? </em>Diego thinks bitterly as he pushes off of the doorway towards his brother.</p><p>“Five?” He asks gently, cringing as he moves to set himself down on the floor next to his brother.</p><p>He hisses as the pain in his side amplifies. His brother looks up at him, from where his head had been hidden in his arms, with bleary eyes. </p><p>“Five, what happened?” Diego asks, taking in his brother’s disheveled form and red, teary face.</p><p>“You left me you dick.” Five growls, shoving his head back down into his arms that are folded on top of his knees.</p><p>“I ran into Dad and he fucking stabbed me, the douchebag.” Diego explains with a chuckle.</p><p>The pain in his side has him quickly abandon laughing and take up cursing instead. Five looks back up at him again, mouth open in disbelief.</p><p>“That’s funny to you?” He questions, voice suspiciously shaky.</p><p>“I mean it is kinda funny, how ridiculous our lives are. I mean our Dad shanked me!”</p><p>“Diego I’ve seen you die three times. I thought this was going to be the fourth. And once again, like every other time, it was going to be my fucking fault.” Five says, fingernails digging into his legs.</p><p>He stares at his knees, a tear dropping onto his pants.</p><p>“What do you mean three times?” Diego asks softly.</p><p>“Two in the apocalypse, another-” He breaks off, eyes wide in realization.</p><p>“Five...another when?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.” Five mumbles, shaking his head, as if that will force the memory to leave him alone.</p><p>“It does.” Diego whispers, setting his hand on top of Five’s hand that is gripping his leg tightly.</p><p><em> You’re weak. </em> Five hears echo through his brain. <em> You’re nineteen and still acting like a child. After everything, after what they did to you, you’re still soft. You’re not going to be strong enough to leave your siblings and it’s going to be your fault when they all end up dead. </em></p><p>Five gulps and pulls his legs tighter to his chest.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it.” He says, his hand under Diego’s trembling.</p><p>It doesn’t take a genius for Diego to start to fill in the pieces he had been missing. He wants Five to explain it to him, what really happened the day he went missing, but he also realizes this is more than he expected to get out of his brother so soon.</p><p>“Okay.” He finally says with a nod.</p><p>He shuffles closer to his little brother and leans his back against the wall, settling in for however long it will take for Five to be ready to move. He closes his eyes and breathes slowly in and out, trying his best to push past the pain. He can feel eyes on him and blinks to find Five watching him.</p><p>“Why are you in here with me, Diego? You should be resting.” </p><p>“You were upset…” Diego explains, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>“Are you kidding me? You were freaking stabbed!” Five yells incredulously.</p><p>Diego shrugs. His brother huffs in return.</p><p>“Elliott’s not home. You should rest, I’m sure he won’t mind if you borrow his bed.”</p><p>Diego’s eyebrows raise at that. Five pushes himself up to his feet. He bends down and places an arm around his older brother’s back and slowly helps him stand. Diego moans, eyes screwing up as he curls into himself. Five whispers an apology as he helps Diego hobble out of the room and down the hall to the next door. After his brother is settled on top of the comforter, Five perches himself at the foot of the bed.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Diego asks him curiously.</p><p>Five glances back at him.</p><p>“I don’t trust her.” He says, turning back to face the door.</p><p>“Oh, Lila? She’s insane, but she’s not dangerous. I mean she did save my life…”</p><p>“Right.” Five says with a nod despite the suspicion on his face.</p><p>He doesn’t move to leave so Diego drops his head to the mattress and closes his eyes, quickly falling asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Diego: *gets stabbed by his own dad*<br/>Also Diego: omg five are you okay? what happened? do you need something? how can i help?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diego wakes to the feeling of eyes on him. Six eyes to be exact. He blinks up at Elliott, Five, and Lila who are all staring down at him in concern.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” He croaks.</p><p>“You’ve got a fever.” Lila says, laying the back of her hand on his forehead.</p><p>His eyes shut in relief at the coldness of her hand.</p><p>“Why don’t I make you some soup, huh?” Elliott suggests with a wide smile.</p><p>“What time is it?” Diego asks, opening his eyes to watch the people still staring at him.</p><p>“It is precisely…” Elliott glances at his watch, “a quarter past ten.”</p><p>“Oh damn.”</p><p>“You weren’t sleeping for long before you started...not looking so great.” Five explains, face blank but eyes full of concern.</p><p>“Where the hell were you so late?” Diego asks Elliott.</p><p>“Oh, uh, I already told your brother this but I was questioned by the police.” </p><p>Diego reaches up to massage his head.</p><p>“Questioned by the police?” He echoes, eyebrows pinched as his brain tries to think without melting.</p><p>“They noticed some strange things happening on the street. A person appearing and reappearing…” Five answers with a knowing look.</p><p>“Oh, shit.” Diego whispers.</p><p>“Also something about a stolen car? I mean you guys don’t know anything about that, do you?” Elliott asks.</p><p>Diego and Five glance at each other.</p><p>“It wasn’t the car that I parked in the alley way after rescuing your ass, was it?” Lila questions, eyes flickering between the brothers.</p><p>When the room stays silent, she curses and rolls her eyes.</p><p>“I guess I’ll go get rid of it.” She sighs.</p><p>“Uh-I think actually it’d be the best if I do that.” Five says, turning his attention to Lila.</p><p>“You’re a child, I’m an adult. I’ll clean up your messes.” She condescends, skipping out of the room.</p><p>Five feels anger pulsing under his skin.</p><p>“So what did you say to all of that?” Diego asks, scanning Elliott’s face.</p><p>The man is clearly filled with anxious energy by the way he bounces on the balls of his feet.</p><p>“I obviously said I didn’t know anything. It's not every day I get to hang out with aliens and save the world!”</p><p>“Hey, Elliott, what happens if they come to check out the cameras?” Five questions.</p><p>“Well, they’d need a warrant first. And if that happens, I guess I have to destroy all my hard work.” Elliott says with a sigh, shoulders dropping.</p><p>Five pats him on the arm.</p><p>“You mentioned soup?” Diego suddenly asks, changing the subject.</p><p>“Oh, yes. Personally, I feel jello would do you one better. I mean it always heals me right up! But your brother said no.” He says dejectedly.</p><p>Diego chuckles lightly.</p><p>“Uh, yeah I’m gonna have to agree with him on that one bud.” </p><p>“Oh, uh, by the way, I do have a guest bed, you know?” Elliott suggests awkwardly.</p><p>“Oh, my bad, man. I can move.” Diego apologizes, quickly sitting up in the bed.</p><p>Five pushes him back down and fixes Elliott with a glare.</p><p>“Uh-I mean-uh. You can take my bed until you’re feeling better. I mean when Eleanor was still here- the guest bed was pretty much my home anyway. Ha, am I right?” He jokes, elbowing Five who just continues to glare at him.</p><p>“Soup. I’ll just go make the soup.” Elliott finally says, pointing behind himself and backing out of the room.</p><p>He rams into the door frame, but continues out of the room, stumbling away like nothing happened.</p><p>Diego chuckles before glancing up at his brother who’s watching him like a hawk.</p><p>“I’m okay, you don’t need to worry.” Diego assures with a small smile.</p><p>“I’m not worried.” Five says, folding his arms across his chest.</p><p>“Okay.” Diego says, rolling his neck.</p><p>Five stands at the edge of the bed for a moment in awkward silence.</p><p>“Uh-the girl checked your bandage while you were still out...said it didn’t look infected.”</p><p>“That’s good.” Diego whispers.</p><p>“The soup shouldn’t take too long.” Five says, glancing at the doorway that Elliott left through.</p><p>He turns back to his brother to find him already fast asleep. His lip twitches upwards. He drops his hands to his sides and leaves the room.</p><p>“Elliott, you might need to save that soup for another time.” Five calls to the kitchen as he heads into the bathroom.</p><p>He intently ignores his reflection as he opens the drawers under the sink. He picks up a washcloth, fingers brushing against the softness. He closes the drawer and places the washcloth under the faucet, turning on the cold water with his other hand. He stares down as the water soaks into the cloth, but curiosity has his eyes slowly lifting until he’s looking at himself in the mirror. His face is covered with blood. He gulps, reaching up to touch his face with his empty hand. It comes away clean, as he expected it to. He sighs, forcing his eyes back down to the sink. He turns off the water and squeezes the washcloth until most of the water is flowing back down into the drain. </p><p>He returns to Elliott’s bedroom, where his brother is still sleeping silently. He stops at the edge of the bed, just staring at Diego’s chest for a moment. Reminding himself that his brother is still breathing, he’s just asleep. He folds the washcloth and sets it down on Diego’s forehead. </p><p>He leaves the room again to steal a chair from the kitchen table. He mumbles a “good night” to Elliott who is busy now making some sort of jello concoction instead of the soup that had originally been planned. Five settles the chair in the corner of Elliott’s room, facing the doorway. He drops into the seat and glances at his brother one more time before falling into a fitful rest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “How many people did you kill?” Diego asks, face twisted in horror. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know the exact number.” Five answers honestly, face emotionless. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You enjoyed it, didn’t you?” Diego snarls. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Five blinks at the question. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I was good at it.” Five says instead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How many were innocent?” Diego questions, reaching for his knife. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Most of them.” Five says, watching Diego’s hand raise with the weapon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Diego looks at him in terror. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I would have rather you let me die.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I can’t even look at you now.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You disgust me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re a monster.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The knife is suddenly embedded in Five’s neck and he falls to the ground choking on his own blood. As the blood flows from him it fills the room, until it drowns them both. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Five jolts awake, cold sweat rolling down his forehead. He glances over at the bed, it’s empty. He pushes himself out of the chair and out of the room. He runs down the hall, skidding across the kitchen floor. Lila and Diego are at the stove cooking something, standing shoulder to shoulder. He watches them for a moment before Diego turns to look at him.</p><p>“You okay, bud?” Diego asks at the sight of his brother who's breathing heavily.</p><p>Five takes a second to catch his breath.</p><p>“Should you be out of bed?” Five finally asks instead of answering his brother.</p><p>“I’m feeling a lot better. Fever’s gone.” He smiles at Lila who sets a hand on his back.</p><p>Five quirks his head at that.</p><p>“Uh-okay. I’m gonna try Luther again.” Five says, picking up the note on the table and walking over to the phone, watching his brother as he does so.</p><p>He finally turns his attention to the phone and dials Luther’s number.</p><p>“Hello?” A groggy voice answers.</p><p>“Uh-Luther?”</p><p>“Who is this?” The voice questions harshly.</p><p>“It’s Five…”</p><p>“Five?! Is this a joke?” Luther shouts into the phone.</p><p>Five pulls the phone slightly away from his ear as he says, “No Luther it’s not a joke.”</p><p>“You’re alive? I thought Diego was insane to keep looking for you…”</p><p>“Diego’s actually here with me.” Five says, glancing over at his brother who’s laughing at something Lila said.</p><p>“What? I thought I was the only one here. What happened?”</p><p>“It’s a very long story that I’ll explain later but I need you to know there’s another apocalypse on the way. We have to find the others because the world ends again in nine days. And...I’ve got no idea how to stop it.” He whispers into the receiver.</p><p>The line is silent for a moment.</p><p>Luther finally responds with, “I don’t give a shit.”</p><p>Five reels. So that’s what Diego must have felt like when he said he didn’t care.</p><p>“What are you talking about? I just told you the world is going to end in nine days!” Five whisper-shouts into the phone.</p><p>“Yeah, well you said that last time too and everything turned out alright.” Luther says, unconcerned.</p><p>“That’s because we fixed things!” Five reminds him.</p><p>“Look, you want to go save the world? Knock yourself out, all right? I’ve already got a job.”</p><p>With that, the line goes dead.</p><p>“Fuck,” Five growls, slamming the phone down.</p><p>Diego and Lila both glance back at him.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” His brother asks.</p><p>“Luther ‘doesn’t give a shit.’” Five says, throwing his hands up and pacing the floor.</p><p>“Doesn’t give a shit about what?” Lila questions, eyebrows quirked in interest.</p><p>“None of your business, crazy lady.” Five growls.</p><p>Lila shrugs and turns back to the stove.</p><p>“Well, how about we eat some breakfast, and then we’ll start working on a game plan, okay?” Diego says calmly as he reaches over and turns the stove off.</p><p>Five rolls his eyes. He can’t understand why no one else seems to be as concerned about the end of all life as he is. Don’t they want to live longer than nine more days?</p><p>“Whatever, Diego.” Five scowls.</p><p>“I think he already ate this morning.” Lila says with a grin.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Five huffs.</p><p>“Well clearly you already had your corn flakes with piss in it.” She chuckles.</p><p>Five’s eye twitches and he glances over at his brother for backup, but Diego stays uncharacteristically quiet. Five growls and stomps out of the room.</p><p>“So much hostility in such a tiny package.” He hears Lila say with a laugh.</p><p>“Hey, I know he can be difficult but he’s my little brother.” Diego warns.</p><p>Five rolls his eyes as he heads to the bathroom. <em> Difficult. I am not difficult. </em> He thinks as he slams the door shut behind himself. He turns the shower on and peels his clothes off. As he waits for the water to heat up, he rubs his fingers across the scar on his stomach as he considers what would have happened if he had never returned from the apocalypse. <em> Your family would already be dead. </em> He reminds himself as he steps into the shower, under the boiling water. He hisses, but keeps the water on the hottest setting. He mechanically washes as he thinks about the nukes raining down on his siblings. <em> Nine days. </em> He reminds himself, suddenly wishing it was Dolores who was reminding him things like that. She had always understood him in ways no one else had. She would have understood the things he did to save his family. <em> Would I have? </em> He hears her voice echo in his head. He shudders as he lets the water fall over his head and down his face. That had been his only chance to cry while he was working for the Commission, in hotel showers while he scrubbed away blood. After a while, he had stopped crying and had only felt a sick numbness take root. Right now, he feels it again. The numbness that leaves him feeling empty inside. The numbness that begs him to just let the world end, let all of the horror of this planet disappear into some tiny ripple in time. But his mind supplies him with a picture of his family, a family that he gave up his soul for. <em> Was it worth it? </em>A part of him asks. He doesn’t have to answer himself, he already knows the answer. The same answer he’d given the void that called to him from the apocalypse. </p><p> </p><p>It would always be worth it. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know when your sibling invites someone over and then acts all cool and is mean to you to get attention? Diego didn't necessarily do that but that's all I was thinking of when I wrote the kitchen scene.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for a shorter chapter, but I'm already working on the next one so hopefully that'll be out later tonight or tomorrow :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five returns to the kitchen where Diego and Lila are eating breakfast.</p>
<p>“Is that the only outfit you’ve got?” Lila asks, mouth full of food.</p>
<p>“Is that the only face you’ve got?” Five retorts, rolling his eyes and sitting down next to his brother.</p>
<p>“Lila’s right, we need to find you another outfit. Maybe we can borrow some of Elliott’s money and go get you a hoodie or something. You seemed to like mine.” Diego offers with a small smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The Handler watches him expectantly. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Any time now, Number Five.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He grasps the hoodie in his hands. He squeezes it one more time before he tosses it into the incinerator. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Good boy.” The Handler says, patting him on the head. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He stares into the fire, feeling a coldness in his chest that even it cannot warm. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t need a stupid hoodie.” He growls, pulling a piece of bacon from his brother’s plate and shoving it into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Jesus, then we’ll find you something else.” Diego says throwing his hands up in frustration.</p>
<p>He feels himself immediately calming at the look on his brother’s face. He reaches up and rubs the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p>Diego remembers when he had first been trying to get that cat to trust him. He had spent most of his thirty minute break outside, trying to get it to come to him. Every time he tried to move closer, it hissed at him. He had been so close when it hissed and ran away. He had felt so frustrated, he had stormed inside vowing to never try again. And then, he looked out the window and saw the cat return to the spot he had been standing. It sniffed the spot and searched the yard for him. He felt the frustration disappear when he had realized it wanted to be loved, it was just terrified. Maybe it had been so afraid because someone had hurt it before. Diego promised he would never hurt it and decided he’d just have to learn to find the patience he had always struggled with before. </p>
<p>“I just want you to be comfortable.” He finally says, reaching down to continue eating.</p>
<p>“And not stinky.” Lila adds with a smirk.</p>
<p>Five flicks her off.</p>
<p>“We don’t really have any leads anyway. We might as well take the day slow.” Diego says before taking a bite of food.</p>
<p>“Take the day slow? Diego…” He glances at his older brother with a knowing look.</p>
<p>“Uh-I kinda told her... so you can just say it.” Diego mumbles around his food, nodding at Lila who smiles widely at Five.</p>
<p>“What?! Why the hell would you tell <em> her </em>?” Five yells in exasperation.</p>
<p>Lila just smiles wider.</p>
<p>“Like I’ve told your brother before, I can be very <em> resourceful.” </em></p>
<p>Five squints in suspicion and looks at Diego who’s busy shoveling food into his mouth. He finally sighs when he realizes he isn’t winning this conversation and digs a hand into his pocket.</p>
<p>“While you were off getting stabbed by Dad, I found this.” He says, setting the paper down on the table.</p>
<p>“A gala invitation? You think Dad will be there?” Diego questions, setting his fork down to pick up the paper.</p>
<p>“I imagine it’s a likely possibility.”</p>
<p>“This isn’t for another two days though.” Lila supplies, shoving a fork full of scrambled eggs into her mouth.</p>
<p>“I’m aware.” Five says, snatching the invitation from his brother’s hand and pushing it back into his pocket.</p>
<p>“And that’s all we’ve got?” Diego asks, glancing between Five and Lila.</p>
<p>“That and there were these three guys who attacked me when I first got here.” Five shrugs.</p>
<p>“What?” Lila asks through her food.</p>
<p>Five’s nostrils flare and his eye twitches.</p>
<p>“So it’s just like the first time around? Someone doesn’t want you saving the world from an apocalypse?” Diego assumes, ignoring Lila’s question.</p>
<p>“Appears so.” Five says, reaching across the table for the coffee pot.</p>
<p>“Any leads on who?” Lila questions.</p>
<p>“Oh, I have my suspicions.” Five answers with a smirk as he pours himself a cup of coffee.</p>
<p>Diego has his suspicions as well.</p>
<p>“So that’s it, that’s all we’ve got? Still missing the rest of our siblings? Still have no clue what starts the apocalypse or how to fix it?” Diego gets up from the table, taking his empty plate to the sink.</p>
<p>“It’s a sucky feeling, right?” Five says as he takes a sip from his cup.</p>
<p>“Well this means we currently have free time, which means we are going to go out and we’re going to get some new clothes. And then maybe we can go to lunch or something?” Diego offers, washing his plate in the sink.</p>
<p>Five sets his cup down and says, “I can’t just act like nothing’s happening Diego.”</p>
<p>His brother glances back at him as he dries his plate.</p>
<p>“What else are you going to do? Sit here and act all gloomy?”</p>
<p>Five huffs.</p>
<p>“Fine. But just the two of us, right?” He asks, pointedly ignoring Lila’s presence.</p>
<p>Diego glances over at her.</p>
<p>“If I’m going to a gala, I need to look the part.” She says with a bright, fake smile.</p>
<p>Five exhales deeply, pinching himself on the arm to keep from jumping across the table and strangling Lila. Diego looks at him with a dopey little smile that has Five wanting to shake him. He rolls his eyes instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as they enter the department store, Lila is dragging Diego away to go look for formal clothes for the gala. Five is left alone with the most miserable look on his face as he drags himself over to the clothing racks. Thoughts of Dolores fill his head, he wonders how she’s doing in the future right now. Probably gossiping with her friends. He really misses her. He misses that moment with his family, the calm before the storm, when Klaus suggested a sleepover. He had finally felt like he belonged, only for it all to be ripped away from him again. And this time he knows he’s never getting it back. He’s going to save his family and then return to the isolation and loneliness that feels more normal than happiness these days. He trudges through the aisles barely looking at the clothes. </p>
<p>When his brother and Lila return with goofy smiles on their faces, he sighs and grabs the closest sensible thing he can.</p>
<p>“A white button up and black pants? Is that not what you’re already wearing except without the jacket?” Lila asks.</p>
<p>Diego chuckles until he catches his brother’s dejected face and then immediately stops to say, “It’s something right?”</p>
<p>Five tosses the clothes at his brother’s face and walks away out of the store. He watches happy people walk down the street, happy families. He feels his heart clench tightly as he forces himself to look away.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Back at Elliott’s, they all sit around in the living room as Elliott drones on about how he first got interested in aliens.</p>
<p>The phone in the kitchen rings. Elliott holds a finger up and heads out of the room. Everyone lets out a sigh of relief at getting a break from his ridiculous conspiracy theories. </p>
<p>“Uh, Five, someone’s calling for you!” Elliott yells from the kitchen.</p>
<p>Five’s eyebrows scrunch up as he stands. It takes a lot of patience for him to keep himself from just jumping to the room. But with Lila’s intense eyes on him, he forces himself to walk like a normal person instead.</p>
<p>He takes the receiver from Elliott’s hand and answers with a “hello?”</p>
<p>“Five, it’s Luther.” The voice on the other line says.</p>
<p>Five feels an immeasurable amount of relief.</p>
<p>“Luther! Thank God, did you change your mind?” He asks.</p>
<p>He hears a sigh before Luther says, “I saw Vanya.” </p>
<p>“Vanya?” Five asks in clarification, twisting the phone cord around his fingers.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I figured I’d give you her address, maybe she’ll help you.”</p>
<p>Five sighs when he realizes this isn’t Luther agreeing to help. But he supposes it’s more than he had moments ago. Luther rattles off the address as Five quickly writes it down. </p>
<p>“Uh-Five?”</p>
<p>Five folds the paper as he says, “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for writing you off last time we spoke, I just have a lot going on.”</p>
<p>“I understand.” Five says, although he doesn’t.</p>
<p>He can’t understand what could possibly be more important than saving the world. But as Luther tells him goodbye, he can’t find it in himself to feel angry.</p>
<p>“What was that?” Diego asks when his brother returns to the room.</p>
<p>“Tomorrow we go find Vanya.” Five answers, setting himself back down in the chair.</p>
<p>Elliott starts his story right back where he had stopped. Five can’t help a small smile as he watches the man enthusiastically explain his first “alien” sighting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Say it with me: someone isolating you from your friends or family is a reD FLAG</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five wakes up in the living room chair the next morning, Elliott had talked them all to sleep. He glances over at the couch. Lila is already intently watching him. She has her head on his brother’s shoulder and her arm around his arm. She winks at him and snuggles deeper into Diego’s arm as he slowly blinks himself awake. He yawns and stretches himself out of Lila’s grasp. She pouts and plops down onto her side on the couch.</p><p>“We should get going, we don’t have a lot of time.” Five suggests, pushing himself out of the chair.</p><p>“Well, I think wolfman and I are going to sit this one out. Stay here and...hang out.” She says suggestively, winking up at Diego.</p><p>Five’s face twists in disgust and turns to look at his brother whose face is now bright red.</p><p>“Uh-actually Lila I should go with my brother, make sure everything goes okay with Vanya.” Diego corrects, standing from the couch.</p><p>“Oh come on, he’s a big boy I’m sure he can handle himself.” She whines, reaching up to cling to Diego’s arm.</p><p>“That’s funny, I’m pretty sure I remember you calling me a kid you had to clean up after literally yesterday.” Five quips, folding his arms across his chest.</p><p>“Ah, well with that little attitude of yours I have a hard time discerning your age sometimes.” She sneers with a smirk.</p><p>Diego pulls his arm from her grasp and says, “Okay, I don’t know what the hell is going on here, but you both need to stop.”</p><p>Five’s blank expression twists into one of betrayal.</p><p>“Fuck you, Diego. I don’t want your fucking help anyway.” He spits, storming off. </p><p>“Shit.” Diego curses as he moves to go after his brother.</p><p>Lila grabs his arm and softly says, “You wouldn’t want to scare him off, would you?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Five paces outside of Elliot’s building. </p><p>“‘I have a hard time discerning your age sometimes.’” He mocks in an angry mumble.</p><p>He paces for a few moments longer, expecting his brother to come find him. When he doesn’t, he stalks down the street alone in search of another car. One that will go unnoticed this time. </p><p>As he drives, knuckles white where they grip the steering wheel, the ugly part of himself reminds him that things are going better than expected. He had imagined that Diego would be the hardest to let go and here he is proving him wrong. Part of him aches at that while the other celebrates.</p><p>He distracts himself the rest of the car ride by focusing on the road. He pulls into the driveway of the address Luther had given him. It’s a quaint little piece of land with a small farm house and a large green barn. He takes in the natural beauty as he walks to the front door. The wind tugs at his hair as he knocks.</p><p>A blonde woman answers, asking, “Can I help you?”</p><p>“I’m looking for Vanya.” He says, folding his arms across his chest.</p><p>She looks at him through the crack of the door in suspicion. </p><p>“And you are?”</p><p>“I’m her brother.” He answers, fixing her with his most innocent smile.</p><p>She scans him head to toe.</p><p>“Vanya left with my car last night and she hasn’t came back yet.” The woman explains suddenly looking concerned.</p><p>“What kind of car?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Five speeds down the road, anxiety settling in his stomach as he thinks about all the horrible things that could have happened to Vanya. He swerves down the dirt road, eyes wildly scanning for a blue car. Another turn and he finds it straight ahead, rammed into a tree with the driver side door open. His heart beats loudly in his chest as he slams on the breaks to park next to the crashed car. He jumps out and immediately takes off through the corn field. </p><p>He yells his sister’s name as he runs up and down through the rows of corn. After about thirty minutes of running around like a wild man, his eyes finally catch on something deeper in the field. He slowly heads to it, pushing corn stalks out of his way until he finally finds her crouching.</p><p>“Hi, Vanya.” He whispers softly.</p><p>“Who are you?” She asks, terror on her face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Do I know you? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Who? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Aww who is this little fella? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh my God, Diego, are you a dad? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Diego, where did you get this kid from? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>At the far away look in the boy’s eyes, Vanya quickly backpedals saying, “Uh-I was in an accident and I...I can’t remember anything.”</p><p>Five returns to the present at Vanya’s admission.</p><p>“An accident?” He questions, reaching a hand down for her.</p><p>She grabs his hand and pulls herself up to a stand.</p><p>“Yeah, I, uh, I got hit by a car.” She says, dusting herself off.</p><p>At his shocked face, she continues with, “I’m okay now. I just...I don’t know who you are.”</p><p>He sighs and says, “I’m your brother.”</p><p>“Wow, I have another brother?” She asks excitedly, a wide smile on her face.</p><p>“You’ve got quite a few actually...and a sister too.” Five explains, allowing a small smile to grace his lips.</p><p>“I knew there had to be someone out looking for me.”</p><p>“Speaking of which, what are you doing in these corn fields?” Five questions, holding the corn stalks apart for his sister to walk through.</p><p>Vanya’s easy smile disappears.</p><p>“These guys- they attacked me.” </p><p>Five curses and asks, “Did they happen to look like Swedish mafia?”</p><p>Vanya glances at him in confusion.</p><p>“Uh-I-I don’t know, I guess?”</p><p>“Well, we should probably get out of here then.” Five says as he quickly continues through the field.</p><p>Vanya has to jog to catch up with him.</p><p>“Do you know what’s going on?” She asks as she tries to catch her breath.</p><p>Five sighs.</p><p>“Let’s go get coffee, I’ll explain everything.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So let me get this straight - there was an apocalypse in 2019 but we stopped it and then me and the rest of our siblings were dropped here in Dallas by your old boss who works for a company that controls time and space.”</p><p>“Precisely.” Five says with a sip of his coffee.</p><p>“And now here in 1963, the apocalypse has followed us and we have to figure out how to stop it again? And those guys that attacked me, they don’t want us to stop the apocalypse?”</p><p>“Yes.” Five answers, setting his cup down on the table.</p><p>“What almost caused the apocalypse last time? Maybe it’s connected.” Vanya offers, rubbing a hand across her forehead.</p><p>Five looks down at his lap as he says, “Uh-I’m not sure, we fixed it before I really could have known.”</p><p>“Crap. So you’ve got no leads?” </p><p>“Exactly.” Five whispers, glancing back up at his sister.</p><p>“And the rest of our siblings?” She asks, twisting her hands in her lap.</p><p>“Well, Diego, one of your other brothers, is staying with me but uh-Luther didn’t want to be involved.” Five explains, turning away from her to pick up his cup again.</p><p>Vanya’s eyebrows screw up in confusion.</p><p>“Really? He seemed like he’d be helpful to me?”</p><p>“I think he just doesn’t like me.” Five chuckles self-deprecatingly.</p><p>“I’m sure that’s not true. Siblings fight all the time.” Vanya says softly, setting her hand on his arm.</p><p>Five looks down at the arm touching him until his sister awkwardly pulls away. He shrugs.</p><p>“Why don’t you take me to try to talk to him?” Vanya offers.</p><p>Five hums as he pours himself more coffee.</p><p>“Well I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try. You know where he lives?”</p><p>“Yeah, uh, I need to call Sissy first.” Vanya says, standing from the stool.</p><p>Five reaches over to grab her arm.</p><p>“Vanya, those guys are going to be looking for us, we’ve got to keep moving.” </p><p>Vanya pulls away from him.</p><p>“I need to at least let her know that I’m okay.” She says over her shoulder as she heads to the other side of the room</p><p>Five bites his tongue and chugs the rest of his coffee. He follows her over to the phone and leans against the wall as he watches her dial a number.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Five parks his stolen car behind Vanya’s friend’s car. Vanya meets him as he gets out.</p><p>“Hey, uh, I’m gonna go up but...you should just stay here.” Vanya says, motioning to the building.</p><p>Five nods, leaning against his car. He watches Vanya as she heads toward the complex. He can’t help but feel a little hurt at the thought of Luther listening to everyone but him. <em> It doesn’t matter. </em>He once again has to remind himself. He shuffles against the hot car, sweat rolling down his back. He glances back up at the building just as Luther smashes a hole through it.</p><p>“What the hell.” He whispers, moving to jump until he notices Luther is flicking him off.</p><p>“Okay so he’s mad at me for some reason, not Vanya, that’s good.” He mumbles, slumping back against the car.</p><p>Vanya finally returns, walking toward him with a fiery anger that makes him think she’s going to punch him. Instead she heads straight to her car, ignoring him.</p><p>“Where are you going?” He asks, following behind her.</p><p>“I’m going back to the farm.” She answers, waving him off.</p><p>“Wait what? Vanya we don’t have the-”</p><p>He flinches when she gets in his face, seething.</p><p>“Were you ever going to tell me? That the first apocalypse was my fault?”</p><p>Five glances up at the hole in the building where Luther is still watching their exchange.</p><p>“Vanya, the first apocalypse never happened. I was...I was just trying to protect you.” He admits, attempting to look away from her furious expression.</p><p>“Any other family secrets you’ve failed to mention?” She questions, starting back toward the car.</p><p>“More than you can even begin to imagine, Vanya. I don’t have the time to explain them all.” He says softly, attempting to calm her.</p><p>She rolls her eyes and opens the car door.</p><p>“Please, I need your help. Just promise me when I need you, you’ll be ready.” He begs, watching her back as she gets into the car.</p><p>“I can’t help you, Five.” She says, slamming the door behind herself.</p><p>He watches as the car drives away. He glances up at Luther who’s still staring down at him.</p><p>“Great.” Five huffs, returning to his stolen car without a shred of hope that his siblings will help him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Diego: Five, do you see me as a father figure?<br/>Five: I see you as a bother figure.</p><p>this chapter was so fun to write hehehehehe</p><p>hence why i'm updating again so fast like a crazy person</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Any luck?” Diego asks when Five returns to Elliott’s.</p><p>Five ignores him, spatial jumping into the darkroom and locking the door behind himself. He leans against the door and lets gravity drag him down until he hits the floor.</p><p>“Five?” He hears his brother call from the other side of the door.</p><p>He closes his eyes as he sets his head against the wood.</p><p>A heavy knock on the door jars him and he looks up in annoyance.</p><p>“Five? Can you please open the door?”</p><p>At no response, Diego continues with, “Please. I need to apologize to you.”</p><p>There’s silence for a beat.</p><p>“Five, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have let you go alone.”</p><p>Five reaches into the spot where his soul would be, if he still thought he had one, and pulls the most hurtful thing he can think of.</p><p>“You’re not my dad, Diego. And if you were, you’d be a pretty shitty one.” He snarls.</p><p>“And you’d be right to say that.” Diego immediately says with a softness to his voice, clearly unfazed.</p><p>“I should have taken your side.”</p><p>He can feel Diego settle down on the ground against the other side of the door.</p><p>“Whatever. It doesn’t matter. You’ve known her longer anyway.” Five says with a shrug.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Diego gently asks.</p><p>“You know exactly what I’m talking about. You’ve known me for what two weeks?”</p><p>“Five…” Diego whispers.</p><p>“You know it’s true.” Five says with a sigh.</p><p>“It’s not. I’ve known you my entire life.” </p><p>“Sure.” Five relents, rolling his eyes. </p><p>He feels one of Diego’s fingers brush against his hand from under the door.</p><p>“Please, Five, let me make it up to you.”</p><p>Five pulls his hand away, bringing it up to his chest.</p><p>“I love you.” Diego softly says.</p><p>Five ignores him, shutting his eyes tightly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He wakes the next morning feeling positively awful. He stretches his legs out in front of him and then pushes himself up from the floor. He spatial jumps out of the room, finding Diego asleep against the other side of the door. He can’t help feeling slightly fond as he rolls his eyes and heads to the kitchen. </p><p>Elliott’s already awake making something at the counter.</p><p>“Good morning, Elliott. What are you making?”</p><p>“Ah, a tuna mold.”</p><p>Five hums. After the apocalypse, he’s not one to judge other people’s food choices.</p><p>“I-uh made you some coffee.” Elliott says heading over to the kitchen table and pouring some coffee into a cup.</p><p>He hands it over to the nineteen year old who accepts it gratefully.</p><p>“Did you guys get in a fight?” Elliott asks, heading back over to the counter.</p><p>“Uh-yeah I guess you could say that.” Five mumbles, sipping from the warm cup.</p><p>“You know, I didn’t want to say something, it’s not really my business, but that girl? She seems like bad news.” Elliott says, glancing back at Five.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess that’s why we got in the fight.” Five says, settling into one of the chairs at the table.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll work things out. He seems to really care about you.”</p><p>Five glances down the hallway where his brother is still sleeping.</p><p>“Yeah.” He says softly as he takes another sip from his cup.</p><p>Five keeps Elliott company as the man excitedly makes his tuna mold and tells him all about the first time he ate it and how it got him through some tough days during his divorce with Eleanor. </p><p>Five is chuckling at something Elliott had said when he notices his brother has entered the room still looking halfway asleep. His eyes squint at the light in the room. </p><p>“Five?” He croaks, reaching up to rub his eyes.</p><p>Five turns in his chair to face his brother.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Diego apologizes, looking absolutely heartbroken.</p><p>“I accept your apology.” Five says lightly, folding his arms across his chest.</p><p>Diego’s lucky Elliott’s happiness put him in a good mood. Five thinks as he watches Diego visibly let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Tuna mold?” Elliott offers.</p><p>“Uh- I think I’m good right now, man. Thanks though.” Diego says, sitting down in the chair next to his brother. </p><p>“Where is the girl?” Five asks, turning back to the table to pick up his cup.</p><p>“Uh-I’m not sure. She said she had to do something.”</p><p>“Didn’t she literally just get out of a psychiatric hospital? What could she possibly have to do?” Five questions before taking a sip.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Diego says dejectedly, resting his head on the table.</p><p>Five decides to give him a break and drops the topic.</p><p>“We should talk about tonight.” He says, pulling the invitation back out of his pocket.</p><p>“Whatcha guys got going on tonight?” Elliott asks, leaning against the counter to watch the brothers.</p><p>“Hoyt Hillenkoetter and the Consulate General of Mexico cordially invites us to a gala.” Five answers, reading the paper aloud.</p><p>Elliott’s eyes widen.</p><p>“Wait...Hoyt Hillenkoetter?”</p><p>“You know him?” Diego asks, sitting up to look at Elliott.</p><p>“Hillenkoetter is one of the Majestic Twelve.”</p><p>“What the hell is the Majestic Twelve?” Five questions.</p><p>“It’s a secret committee. Uh, scientists, military, uh deep state. No one knows what they really do.” Elliott answers as he heads out of the room and into the living room. </p><p>Five and Diego glance at each other before getting up and following after him. Elliott digs through papers on his desk.</p><p>“Wait...so they’re government?” Diego asks.</p><p>“Shadow government.” Elliott corrects.</p><p>“Yeah, Kennedy was the first president to try to push ‘em into the light but these guys are not to be trifled with.” He says, moving to search through a cabinet next to the desk.</p><p>“Ah, here we go,” He says as he pulls a photograph out and heads over to Five and Diego.</p><p>He hands the picture to Five who moves it so that both he and his brother can see.</p><p>“That guy right there?” Elliott starts, pointing at a man in the picture, “That’s Hoyt.”</p><p>The brothers stare at the photo for a moment, taking in the faces.</p><p>“I only count eleven.” Diego finally says, glancing up at Elliott.</p><p>“Well, that’s because they’ve only identified eleven so far.”</p><p>“Who’s the twelfth?” Diego asks.</p><p>His little brother looks up at him. That look is all Diego needs to know exactly what Five is thinking.</p><p>“Remember how I told you Dad was somehow connected to all of this?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Despite Five’s absolute abhorrence at the idea, he allows Lila to come along with them to the gala. Frankly, he just didn’t want to hear her complain about not getting to wear the dress she had bought. And he was tired of his older brother moping. Before they had left,  Diego had promised he’d be a better brother and listen better. </p><p>They step into the mansion. There’s people everywhere and a man comes up to them offering wine glasses with champagne. Five grabs one and immediately goes to drink it before Diego is snatching it from his hand. Five groans, moving to branch off. Diego grabs his arm and pulls him back.</p><p>“Where are you going?” He asks, eyebrows drawn in concern.</p><p>“I’m gonna go listen in on that meeting.” Five answers, motioning to the group of men heading up the stairs.</p><p>“Let me go with you.”</p><p>Five peels Diego’s hand off of his arm and says, “I might need to use my powers, it’ll be easier if I go alone.”</p><p>Diego considers it for a moment before hesitantly nodding.</p><p>“Be careful.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine.” Five promises over his shoulder.</p><p>He sneaks up the stairs and follows the men down the hall. He watches as they all enter a room and shut the door. He spatial jumps into the closet in the room. He peeks through the wooden blinds and counts the people. There’s twelve men in the room, some sitting in lounge chairs and some standing around. Five can see most of their faces except for the few standing with their backs towards the closet. </p><p>The man with the sunglasses starts to speak first.</p><p>“The president is continuing to make inquiries into Roswell and the other crash sites, gentlemen. And, as you know, we cannot allow him to get his nose into our business. I’ve confirmed the motorcade will indeed be turning left on Elm Street. We’ll have our people in place.”</p><p>“Gentlemen, this plan of yours seems ill-timed.” A familiar voice complains.</p><p>“It’s going to be a turkey shoot.” One of the other men agrees.</p><p>Five accidentally steps on something. He curses silently as the men all turn to look at the closet.</p><p>“Dad.” Five whispers as his eyes catch on one of the men.</p><p>He watches nervously as his father picks up a fire poker and walks toward the closet. Five is frozen in horror. He had never expected to see his father again, especially after everything. Reginald steps up to the closet door. He raises the poker and as soon as he shoves it through the wooden shades, Five spatial jumps back out to the hallway.</p><p>“Shit.” He whispers to himself as he tries to catch his breath.</p><p>He wipes the sweat from his forehead. <em> I’ve gotta tell Diego. </em>He thinks, starting down the hallway. </p><p>He’s suddenly pulled backwards by the collar of his suit. As soon as he hits the floor he scrambles back up to face his attacker. It’s one of the men that shot at him when he first got to Dallas. The white-haired man grabs Five and slams him against the wall. The nineteen year old disappears and reappears behind the man, kicking him behind the legs to force him to the ground. He immediately takes the chance to attempt to twist the man’s neck. He is pulled backwards over the man’s shoulder instead and sent flying back to the ground. He jumps again to the end of the hall. The man starts towards him and he pulls for his powers. They sputter out just as the man punches him across the face, hard. He falls to the ground and the man rips him back up, slamming him into the wall and enclosing a large hand around his throat. Five’s eyes widen as he claws at the man’s hand. His face turns red as he gapes like a fish attempting to get air into his lungs. He’s about to pass out when the man is suddenly pulled away. He falls to the ground clutching his throat. Diego’s now fighting against all three of the men at the same time. <em> When did the other two get here? </em>Five wonders as he pushes himself back up from the floor. </p><p>“Diego,” He croaks, running toward his brother who’s now locked in a choke hold by one of the men and being punched by the other two. </p><p>As Five is about to step back into the fight, he notices Lila coming up the stairs. It doesn’t only distract him, it also distracts their three attackers which he uses to his advantage. He slams his fist into the face of the man choking his brother. Lila joins the fight seconds later, taking on one of the others. Diego and Five fight back to back. They’re getting their asses handed to them. Five knows this isn’t going to end well and quickly tests his powers. When he feels them thrum against his skin, he grabs Diego’s arm and pulls. </p><p>They land outside the building on the grass.</p><p>Diego’s stomach lurches as he wheezes.</p><p>“Five, Lila’s still in there, you need to get her.”</p><p>Five nods, spatial jumping back to the hall. The sight he’s greeted with is one he hadn’t imagined. There’s no fighting like he had expected. The three men are talking to Lila, or more correctly, she’s yelling at them. But no one is attacking, no one’s throwing fists, no one’s being strangled. Five watches the scene with horror steadily growing in his eyes. Lila suddenly turns, her eyes widening when she notices him. She starts toward him, but he pulls for his powers. They fail him again. She smirks at him, prowling faster toward him. He takes off down the hall toward the stairs. Lila meets him in the middle, grabbing the back of his shirt just as he’s about to start down the stairs. She rips him backwards and he falls to the ground. He stares up at her, chest sharply expanding as he desperately tries to catch his breath.</p><p>“You’ve been quite the difficult little bugger, haven’t you?” </p><p>She bends down so that her face is at the same level as his and smiles at him with all of her teeth.</p><p>Five punches her in the face and runs past her, taking the stairs two at a time. He stumbles down them, almost falling and pushes people out of the way as he races out of the open door. He runs straight into Diego who grabs his arms to steady him. </p><p>“We need to go, we need to go right now!” Five yells, pulling Diego away from the house. </p><p>“What are you talking about? Where’s Lila?” Diego questions, eyes jumping to the house’s open door.</p><p>“She’s one of them, Diego. We have to go.” Five says panicky, trying his damnedest to pull his brother along.</p><p>“Hold on, Five, what are you talking about?” Diego asks, digging his heels into the concrete.</p><p>Five stares up at his brother with fearful eyes. Hands trembling where they grasp Diego’s sleeves.</p><p>“Diego, please. I am begging you to trust me.”</p><p>Diego glances at the house once more before nodding and detaching Five’s hands from his sleeves so that he can hold his brother’s arm instead. He pulls Five in front of him and pushes him toward the woods away from the party.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No, I do not abide by general fanfiction rules. I will post 50 times in a single day and you guys just have to accept that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as they get back to Elliott’s, Diego silently pulls Five along behind him into the bathroom. </p><p>“You believe me, right?” Five mumbles as he leans against the vanity.</p><p>“Come on, let’s clean you up.” Diego says, letting go of his brother’s arm to rifle through drawers. </p><p>He pulls out a washcloth and wets it.</p><p>“Diego, tell me you believe me.”</p><p>His brother silently wrings the cloth out.</p><p>“Please. Tell me you don’t think I purposefully left her to die because I’m jealous or some shit.”</p><p>Diego reaches up with the cloth, but Five stops him, grabbing his hand.</p><p>“I can do it myself.”</p><p>His older brother ignores him and starts to wash the blood off of his face. Five hisses when he goes over a bruised portion of his skin.</p><p>“Sorry,” Diego whispers, going over his brother’s skin softer.</p><p>“Do you think I left her on purpose? That I’m a...a murderer? Some kind of sick monster?” Five accuses, pulling his head back out of his brother’s reach.</p><p>“Five, you need to calm down.”</p><p>“Why, do you think I’m paranoid?”</p><p>“Yeah, actually, you are being a bit paranoid right now.” Diego says with a sigh, setting the washcloth down on the counter.</p><p>Five shuts his mouth at that. He watches his brother’s face for a moment before scanning the rest of his body for injuries. His eyes catch on a bloody spot on Diego’s shirt. He reaches out to pull the suit lapels away. The blood is soaking Diego’s white shirt.</p><p>“Shit, Diego.” Five hisses, pulling his brother’s shirt up.</p><p>His stab wound had reopened at some point during the fight.</p><p>“Why didn’t you say something?”</p><p>“Would it have mattered?” Diego asks, echoing the words his little brother had said so long ago.</p><p>Five ignores him, opening the cabinet under the sink and pulling out a medical kit.</p><p>“Come on, let’s go stitch you back up.” </p><p>Five grabs his brother’s arm and drags him out of the bathroom. He tries to not think about Diego never giving him an answer if he trusted him or not. He leads him to the living room, stopping short when he finds Elliott...and Luther on Elliott’s dentist's chairs laughing in a way that Five can only describe as insanity. Luther perks up when he sees his brothers entering the room.</p><p>“Diego, Five, I love you guys.” He slurs, falling out of the chair onto the floor and giggling.</p><p>“Diego and Five? I love those guys too.” Elliott laughs from where he lays on the chair, unable to pick his head up to look at his friends.</p><p>“What happened to you guys?” Luther asks from the floor, suddenly sounding very serious.</p><p>His head immediately drops to the floor and he’s knocked out cold.</p><p>Five rolls his eyes and continues his trek over to the couch. Diego sits down, still uncharacteristically quiet. Five sits next to him and starts going through the medical kit. He pulls out a needle and a spool of thread. He wills his hands to stop shaking, but they only tremble harder.</p><p>
  <em> The Handler sent her to watch Diego. She knows so much about him. Why? To kill him again and again? To torture me into submission again? What’s the point? </em>
</p><p>At the feeling of Diego’s hand on his, he looks up at his brother’s face.</p><p>“I believe you, Five.” Diego says softly.</p><p>Five’s hands still.</p><p>“I don’t want to, but I do.”</p><p>Five nods, gulping. Diego unbuttons his shirt, cringing when it pulls against his wound.</p><p>“I need to go get a washcloth.” </p><p>Diego watches his brother go, his mind reeling. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I offered your brother a job and he shot me.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m here to offer you one final chance to come work for us.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh, honey, I know you’re upset about what happened in the apocalypse, but I didn’t tell Theo to do that you know. He went rogue. He was just supposed to collect information and once he had enough I gave him the kill order on you. I guess he decided to have a little fun first.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Diego, I’m so sorry. I didn’t have a choice. Please tell our siblings I’m sorry too. Don’t come looking for me, I promise I’ll find you again in five years. Please be safe and don’t worry about me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Five” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You were put here because The Handler wants to torture me.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The Handler? She’s the one that took you, isn’t she?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “She didn’t take me, Diego, I went willingly.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I made a choice that resulted in me being gone for five years, now I’m back. Good enough for you?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I need you to understand something right now, Diego. I am not the same Five you were trying to play house with five years ago. I will never be him again. I’m here to stop the apocalypse and that’s it.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Diego I’ve seen you die three times. I thought this was going to be the fourth. And once again, like every other time, it was going to be my fucking fault.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What do you mean three times?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Two in the apocalypse, another-”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Five...another when?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It doesn’t matter.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It does.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t want to talk about it.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Any leads on who?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, I have my suspicions.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “She’s one of them, Diego. We have to go.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Do you think I left her on purpose? That I’m a...a murderer? Some kind of sick monster?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>A job      </b> <b>Kill order      </b> <b>I didn’t have a choice      </b> <b>I went willingly      </b> <b>I am not the same Five      </b> <b>I will never be him again      </b> <b>I don’t want to talk about it      </b> <b>She’s one of them</b></p><p><b>                                                                                                       A murderer      </b> <b>Some kind of sick monster</b></p><p> </p><p>Five returns to the room and Diego fixes him with a fake smile, a smile that pulls his lips in ways that feel entirely unnatural. Like he’s some puppet on a string. </p><p>There are things adding up in his head. Unimaginably gruesome things. Things that have him so far removed from this world that he doesn’t feel Five stitch him back up. He doesn’t flinch the entire way through. He doesn’t even realize how absentminded he is until Five is staring at him in concern, calling his name.</p><p>“Diego, are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m just tired.” Diego whispers, glancing down at his wound that’s already bandaged up.</p><p>“They know we’re here, Diego. They’re going to come for us.”</p><p>“It’ll be okay.” Diego says, pushing himself up and heading out of the room.</p><p>Five watches his brother leave, hands anxiously fiddling in his lap.</p><p><em> He knows. </em> </p><p>The words bounce around his head, echoing back and forth. He glances over at Luther and Elliott, they’re both snoring. He lets himself slump against the couch and allows his eyes to fill with tears. </p><p>
  <em> This is perfect. He’ll never love you again. You’re in the homestretch now.  </em>
</p><p>The tears stream down his face.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Five wakes up the next morning, medical box gone and blanket covering him. He rubs at his sensitive eyes, feeling a deep headache forming. He blinks, eyes catching on Luther sitting on the chair across from the couch staring at him. When Luther realizes he’s awake he waves at him.</p><p>“You still high?” Five croaks, sitting up.</p><p>“Nope.” </p><p>“Okay.” Five says with a yawn.</p><p>“To be completely honest, I’ve got nowhere else to go so I figured why not try to save the world?” </p><p>Elliott interrupts their conversation, bringing in two cups of coffee. He hands one over to Luther and then one to Five. </p><p>“Thanks, Elliott.” Five says with a close lipped smile.</p><p>“Not a problem.”</p><p>Elliott dances his way back into the kitchen.</p><p>“Uh-anyway, you were saying?” Five asks, taking a sip and watching Luther over the rim of his cup.</p><p>“Well, I guess just bring me up to speed. Any leads?”</p><p>“Hold on for a second. You’ve only seen Vanya right?” Five asks, setting his cup down on the coffee table.</p><p>“Well, no, actually I saw Allison earlier yesterday and she told me she saw Klaus.”</p><p>Five’s eyes widen. They’re closer than he had expected.</p><p>“Allison? Is she okay?”</p><p>“Yeah-yeah she seems to be okay. She got married…” Luther stares down at his coffee with a sad look on his face.</p><p>Five has to force himself to not groan at the implications. </p><p>“And Klaus?”</p><p>“He apparently started a cult?” Luther answers taking a sip from his cup.</p><p>“Okay, sure, whatever, doesn’t matter. We need to find them all and get them here so I can explain everything to everyone.” Five says, standing from the couch.</p><p>“Alright, someone else has to get Allison though.”</p><p>Five sighs.</p><p>“I’ll get Allison and Klaus. Can I trust you to get Vanya without locking her up?”</p><p>“Hardy har. Yes, I’ll get Vanya.” Luther answers, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, uh, Luther? I’m not sure if Vanya already warned you about this, but there’s these guys that are kinda after us right now. They’re a group of three, all of them with white hair. And there’s a-uh-a girl that’s after us now too. She’s got short black hair with bangs and a British accent.”</p><p>Luther repeats Five’s words aloud, making sure he got it all.</p><p>“Alright, we should go then, get an early start. There’s only six days left.” Five says, holding six fingers up for emphasis.</p><p>“Wait-Diego’s here with you right?”</p><p>“Uh- yeah.” Five mumbles, looking down at his feet.</p><p>“Should you tell him where we’re going?”</p><p>“You can tell him yourself. Can I get Allison’s address?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Five knocks on the front door, thrumming with nervous energy as he tries to keep thoughts of Diego <em> knowing </em> out of his head. </p><p>The door opens to a giggly Allison who screeches when she recognizes him. She pulls him by the shirt into her arms, hugging him tightly. He sucks in a deep breath and allows himself to softly hug her back. </p><p>“We’re making piña coladas, want in?” She whispers in his ear, shuffling them backwards into the house.</p><p>“Who is it, Allison?” He hears Klaus ask from inside the house.</p><p>Allison lets her brother go and pulls him by the hand, shutting the door with her foot.</p><p>“We’ve got a little visitor,” She sings, bringing Five to the kitchen where Klaus is standing next to the blender.</p><p>“Fivey?! Oh my God, we thought you were dead!” He shouts, running over to his little brother and lifting him into the air in a strong embrace.</p><p>“Where have you been? What happened? You’ve gotten taller!” </p><p>“Uh, Klaus…” Five mumbles from where his face is shoved in his brother’s shirt.</p><p>Klaus sets him down on the floor and surveys him, taking in the bruises on his face.</p><p>“Are you being bullied?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. We’re having a family meeting.” Five says, glancing between his brother and sister.</p><p>“Gosh, always down to business with you, huh?” Allison asks, reaching over to fluff up Five’s hair.</p><p>He squints at her and waits until she stops to reach up and fix his hair.</p><p>“Alright, alright, we can go. But, after piña coladas!” Klaus insists, turning back to add things to the blender.</p><p>Five sighs, taking a seat at the kitchen table. He watches his siblings as they dance around the kitchen, feeling incredibly grateful that they were happy to see him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I loved finally getting Allison and Klaus back into the game but I must say I did not vibe with this chapter at all. I don’t know if it will make you guys feel the same way but it made me feel very icky writing the first part of it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So the train wreck commences. All aboard!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allison, Klaus, and Five are walking down the sidewalk shoulder to shoulder. Allison and Klaus have been giggling the whole way and Five desperately tries to not sour the mood as he trudges along next to them. Klaus glances over at his little brother from the other side of Allison.</p><p>“So, Five, while you were gone for those mysterious five years, did you get it on with anyone?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Five asks, innocently looking up at his brother in confusion.</p><p>“I mean…” Klaus trails off, wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>“Klaus!” Allison yells, smacking him in the arm.</p><p>“I’m just saying...five years is a long time, buddy. We really missed you.”</p><p>“I missed you all too.” Five whispers, eyes fixed on the sidewalk ahead of him.</p><p>“You know, Five, if you need to talk, Klaus and I have been through some shit, we can be really good listeners.” Allison offers, gently touching his shoulder.</p><p>They walk in silence for a moment, Five considering her words as guilt churns in his stomach.</p><p>“I...I’m really sorry, Allison. I can’t imagine how hard this has been for you. I mean being here in Dallas.”</p><p>Five looks up at his sister who fixes him with a small, but sad smile.</p><p>“I-it was hard at first, I mean it still is, but I found someone and for that I’m...I’m grateful. Besides it wasn’t your fault, sweetheart.” She says softly, reaching over to rub a hand across his back.</p><p>Five can’t help but viciously disagree with that statement. When Allison finds out it was his fault they were all put here, she’s going to hate him.</p><p>His thoughts are interrupted as they come up on Elliott’s building. </p><p>“Here we are.” He says, holding the door open for his siblings.</p><p>Klaus and Allison head inside, taking in the room. They both remove their sunglasses when their eyes catch on people standing in the loft. Five steps up next to the two, also looking up to find Vanya, Luther, Diego, and Elliott all staring down at them.</p><p>“Is it just me or did we all get sexier?” Klaus asks, interrupting the silence.</p><p>Their siblings all laugh, heading down the stairs to meet them. Five feels Diego’s eyes on him but forces himself to watch Vanya and Allison hug. He wonders if Ben is here and if he’d be happy to see him.</p><p>“Klaus, is Ben here?”</p><p>“Yeah, he is, bud. He’s over there.” Klaus answers, pointing behind him.</p><p>Five smiles lightly and waves to the spot.</p><p>“Well, we should get to work then,” He says, ignoring Diego as he steps around him to start up the stairs.</p><p>He’s grabbed by the arm and turned to face his brother’s blank face.</p><p>“You and I need to talk later.” Diego whispers before letting go of his brother’s arm and following the rest of their siblings up the stairs.</p><p>Five sucks in a deep breath and starts back up to the loft.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“My cult is going to be so pissed! Five!” Klaus whines.</p><p>Five ignores him, addressing the rest of his family.</p><p>“We have until Monday. We have six days.”</p><p>“Is it Vanya again?” Klaus asks, taking a sip from the water Elliott had offered him earlier.</p><p>Vanya ignores Klaus, eyes on her little brother.</p><p>“Do you have any leads, Five?” </p><p>“Uh-we’ve got one. Diego and I-” He glances over at his brother who’s steadily looking anywhere but at him, “We think Dad’s involved somehow. He’s in this group known as the Majestic 12, they’re shadow government. No one really knows what they do, but I heard them talking about taking out Kennedy.”</p><p>He sighs, continuing with, “Unfortunately this doesn’t mean much. Kennedy could be the one to set off the apocalypse or it could be something entirely independent. If we know something changes the timeline, we have to make it right.”</p><p>“Yeah, but how, if we don’t know what’s broken?” Allison questions from her seat on the couch.</p><p>Diego shakes his head and says, “Come on, do the math. We know Dad’s having shady-ass meetings with shady-ass people. We know him and his little villainous group are planning to assassinate Kennedy. I think we all know what we need to do.” </p><p>“Find Dad.” Five answers the same moment his brother continues with, “Kill Dad.”</p><p>Five glances at Diego who shrugs at him.</p><p>“None of us are supposed to be here, right? I mean, what if it’s us? Has anyone here done anything to screw up the timeline?” Vanya questions, eyeing each of her siblings who all look away in embarrassment when they realize how much they’ve probably affected this timeline.</p><p>“Diego was stalking Lee Harvey Oswald.” Luther suddenly says.</p><p>“And you’re working for Jack Ruby.” Diego retorts, pointing at his brother.</p><p>“Allison has been very involved in local politics.” Klaus drawls as he lounges on one of Elliott’s chairs.</p><p>“Okay, you started a cult!” Allison quips, flicking off her brother.</p><p>“I’m...I’m just a...a nanny on a farm. I don’t have anything to do with all of that.” Vanya cuts in.</p><p>“Well maybe you do, we just don’t know it yet.” Allison corrects.</p><p>Allison and Vanya start arguing. Klaus joins in the argument. Diego and Luther start arguing. Their voices all melt together into a cacophony of sound in Five’s head. The image of nukes raining down on his family pops into his head.</p><p>“Guys you all die. I was there. I saw it. And I wanna forget it, but I can’t. I saw Russian nukes vaporize the world with all of you in it. So I need you all to shut up and listen to me.”</p><p>His siblings all go silent, watching him as he continues to speak.</p><p>“I don’t know if the things we’ve experienced here are all connected. I don’t know if there’s a reason for everything. What I do know is Dad is involved somehow and he’s our only chance at figuring out how to stop this. As much as I loathe the idea, we need to talk to him before everyone and everything we know is dead.”</p><p>Everyone seems to consider his words for a moment, everyone except Luther who shoves himself out of his chair and says, “Okay, I’m out.”</p><p>“Did you even hear me, Luther?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah I did. I heard a child who still wants his daddy to come and fix everything. Well, you can count me out. It’s time we all grew the hell up.”</p><p>Luther stomps away. The rest of the siblings call for Luther who ignores them, starting down the stairs. Diego gets up, following after his brother. </p><p>“Save it, Diego.” Luther says roughly.</p><p>Five spatial jumps below Luther on the stairs. </p><p>“No one leaves until we figure this out.” He says, scanning his older brother’s face.</p><p>Luther seems to contemplate something for a second before Five is suddenly flying through the air. He lands on his back on the ground with a thump. He can hear people yelling as he stares up at the blurry lights. He blinks and the lights brighten and he’s falling. Falling into a flashback that he had really hoped to avoid.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Five is on his eighth assignment. He’s sitting on his hotel bed trying to piece together a plan when suddenly with a woosh the Handler is in his room. He startles at the sight of her and then quickly recovers, leaning back on his hands in a mock show of nonchalance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hi, dear.” She greets, taking a seat next to him on the bed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “A.J. called me into his office today. You wanna know why?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She runs a knuckle down Five’s cheek, who stays deathly silent. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “He called me in because he had been getting complaints that one of my field agents wasn’t eliminating targets but taking things into their own hands. Changing the equation in different ways.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She suddenly grabs his jaw in her hand, tilting his face toward her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I knew you had a spirit, dear, I just didn’t think it’d be so annoying trying to break it.” She hisses, shaking his head in her hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “A.J. suggested something that I think will fix you right up.” She says with a smile, releasing him from her hold and reaching into her pocket. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Before he can react, she’s stabbing a needle into his neck and injecting him with something. He gasps, ripping the needle from his neck but the effects have already started to take a hold of him as he feels himself fall over into the Handler’s lap. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “There, there,” He hears her whisper as she runs her fingers through his hair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He wakes up to bright lights. He attempts to reach up to rub at his eyes but his arm won’t move. He tries to wiggle his toes, nothing. His heart starts to race in his chest as he realizes in abject horror that he’s paralyzed. Without being able to move his head, he tries to scan the room to the best of his abilities. He can feel a metal table underneath him. There’s tools on a rolling table in the middle of the room, vials on the counter. Out of the corner of his eye he sees someone walking toward him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ah, Number Five. I’m A.J. Carmichael, so nice to finally meet you.” The man says, his fish bowl of a head looking down on Five. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “W-what’s going on?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “When I had the Handler go and collect you from 2019 I knew you had quite the rebellious spirit. It’s why I was so intrigued by you. Unfortunately, this has proven to cause some difficulty with you following Commission rules.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Five’s eyes track the man as he walks over to the counter and picks up one of the vials that’s full of a thick, dark liquid. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We’ve attempted this procedure before. But with your...abilities, I think you’d make quite the specimen.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A.J. returns to Five’s side and holds the vial out for him to see. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “This is the DNA of some of the world’s most successful serial killers. Their instincts, the euphoria they get after a kill, their inability to let a target slip through their fingers. This will all become a part of you and you’ll become the perfect assassin I always knew you could be.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Five’s eyes are wide in horror as he begs his limbs to cooperate and get him the hell out of here. His body trembles with exertion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You don’t need to struggle, you’ll be paralyzed the entire procedure.” The fish man says with a humorous tilt to his voice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Please.” Five whispers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Doctors, he’s ready.” The man calls, disappearing behind Five’s head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Five stares up as the lights get blurry. He can feel tears slide down his face. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He comes to, all of his siblings huddled over him in worry. </p><p>“Five, I’m so sorry. I-I don’t know what I was thinking. I thought you’d jump.” Luther blubbers from above him.</p><p>“It’s fine.” Five says with a groan, sitting up.</p><p>“No, it’s not. I can’t believe I did that. Are you hurt?”</p><p>“I’m fine, get out of my way.” He says, pushing through his siblings. </p><p>They all start toward him in concern and he quickly reaches for his powers, disappearing from the room and reappearing into the alleyway.</p><p>“Shit, that was too close.” He whispers to himself, reaching up to pull at his hair.</p><p>He suddenly feels a rock hit his head. He glances up at the roof to find Lila staring down at him. He pulls for his powers, but she’s already gone. She’s running down the sidewalk at the end of the alley, staring at him as she disappears past the building. </p><p>“What the hell?”</p><p>He glances back at Elliott’s building before deciding to chase after her. He follows her, keeping his distance with a misguided hope that she doesn’t know he’s following her. <em> She knows exactly what she’s doing. </em>His brain reminds him as he follows her into an abandoned building in the middle of nowhere. He crouches as he walks through the dark building, attempting to move as quietly as possible. </p><p>“Looking for me?”</p><p>He spins around, coming face to face with Lila.</p><p>“What the hell is your game, crazy lady?” He questions, settling into a fighting stance.</p><p>“You almost ruined everything the other night. Though, I guess that’s your running theme, isn’t it? Ruining things?”</p><p>Five starts at her, punching her in the stomach. She swipes the feet out from under him. He hits the floor with a hiss and scrambles back up to his feet. She’s running away, deeper into the building. Five considers the fact that this is absolutely a trap but chases after her anyway, intent on knowing what the hell is going on. She leads him into a water treatment room. He spatial jumps, landing in front of her. She smiles at him and he snarls in return starting toward her. Punch, block. Punch, block. She finally gets a kick in, hitting him on the side. He returns the gesture with an elbow to her face. She runs, vaulting over a table. Five follows her, but finds the space she would have landed empty. His eyebrows screw up in confusion.</p><p>“I’m waiting.”</p><p>He turns to find Lila leaning up against a wall on the other side of the room. He spatial jumps over to her, but she’s gone again. He twists, finding her on the opposite side.</p><p>“Fed up yet, Five?” She taunts, giggling.</p><p>He growls and quickly scans the floor next to him. He lifts up a pipe and jumps to her again, swinging with murderous intent. The pipe hits a wall instead of flesh as he had expected. The pipe falls from his hand as he twists and finds her right in front of him. She kicks at him and he swipes her legs out from under her. She hits the ground hard and he doesn’t waste a moment to set his foot down on her neck.</p><p>“You’re better than I thought.” She croaks up at him.</p><p>“And you are entirely average.” He says with a smirk.</p><p>He sighs, scanning the room.</p><p> “You can come out now.”</p><p>Heels click on the concrete.</p><p>“Well done. You figured it out.” The Handler says with a chuckle.</p><p>He glances behind himself at her coming out of the darkness. </p><p>“Well it wasn’t very hard. She fights like every one of you Commission drones.”</p><p>“Hmm. No matter. Here we are, together again.” She says, clapping her gloved hands together.</p><p>“I want to know why you have this bitch stalking my brother.” He growls, glancing down at Lila who smiles up at him.</p><p>“Hey, that ‘bitch’ is my daughter.”</p><p>Five’s eyes widen as he sputters, “Daughter?”</p><p>“Yes and she’s my only one so I’d prefer if you didn’t crush her windpipe.”</p><p>Five glances down at Lila who’s struggling for breath under him. He lifts his foot. She coughs as she pushes herself back up to a stand.</p><p>“Lila, can you please give us a second?” The Handler asks, settling an arm around Five's shoulders.</p><p>Lila scowls at Five but listens heading to the other side of the room. She swipes some things off of the table she passes and huffs as she angrily sits down on a box.</p><p>Five turns his attention back to The Handler, pulling out of her embrace.</p><p> “What do you want?”</p><p>The Handler smiles at him and deflects with, “Do you like jazz, Five?”</p><p>“I’d rather lick a cheese grater.” He snorts, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>The Handler circles him like a shark.</p><p>“Jazz is like a beautiful woman. Complex, emotional, hard to please. She doesn’t just give it to you...she makes you work for it.”</p><p>“I’m really hoping that you’re going somewhere with this.” He scowls, folding his arms across his chest.</p><p>“Under my leadership, the Commission would sound more like jazz.” She whispers, dancing against him and mimicking the sounds of jazz under her breath.</p><p>He forces his face to remain blank as his body goes rigid.</p><p>“And what about the board of directors?” He questions, turning to face her.</p><p>“That’s where <em> you </em> come in.” She giggles, tapping his nose.</p><p>‘"Uh- no, no it’s not.” </p><p>“In exchange for the assassination of the board, I’m willing to get you and your family out of this timeline and back where you belong.” She explains, circling him again.</p><p>“And why would I trust that? Are you not the one who sent them all here to begin with?”</p><p>“Well yes but that was just to inspire you.”</p><p>“Inspire me? And sicking your daughter on my brother? Was that to inspire me too?”</p><p>“Well really Lila was just there to let me know when you popped back into the timeline and to give you a little push in my direction.” She answers, lightly pushing him for effect.</p><p>“All of this...it’s just been a game to you. Why didn’t you just threaten my family again, keep me at the Commission? What was the point? Where’s the logic?” He questions, throwing up his hands.</p><p>“I don’t like threatening you, Five. A.J.’s the one who made me do all that. Frankly, I wanted to kill you, not hire you. But, he was obsessed, thought you were the golden boy. Which clearly, with your skills, you are.”</p><p>She hums as she leans against the wall opposite of him.</p><p>"What about the guys you sent after me? The Swedes?"</p><p>"I didn't send them. In fact, I had no clue they were even here until Lila warned me." She answers, glancing at her daughter who's watching the scene unfold. </p><p>Five sighs.</p><p>“What about the board of directors? Nobody knows who they are.”</p><p>“Correct. But once every fiscal quarter, they get together for a board meeting.” She says, reaching up to move a strand of hair out of her face.</p><p>“Where?” He asks softly, leaning back on the table in the middle of the room.</p><p>“The question is when. They meet somewhere in the timeline but never in the same place twice. The exact location and date of these board meetings is the most closely-guarded secret in the Commission.”</p><p>He squints his eyes at her.</p><p>“But you know where it’s gonna be, don’t you?”</p><p>“Would I be any good at what I do if I didn’t?” She asks with a smile, heading back toward him.</p><p>She steps up to him, towering over him with her heels. She caresses his face.</p><p>“I-I need some time to think about it.” He whispers, looking up at her.</p><p>“Oh, sweetheart, you still think-” </p><p>Her words suddenly cut off with a choke. Her eyes widen and her hands leave Five’s face to grasp at her neck. Her neck that now has a knife embedded in the side of it.</p><p>“No.” He whispers in horror.</p><p>He glances over to find Diego standing across the room with a severe expression on his face and another knife lifted in his hand.</p><p>“You idiot! You’ve just ruined everything!” Five shouts as the woman falls against him.</p><p>He cringes as he pushes her away, her thick blood soaking through his shirt. She hits the ground and he suddenly remembers who else is here. He whips his head around to find Lila stalking towards them, her hands are blue.</p><p>“Shit!” He yells, spatial jumping over to Diego.</p><p>He grabs his brother’s arm and jumps again, landing in the crop circle Vanya had made in the corn field.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And now the moment we’ve all been waiting for...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five and Diego land in a crop circle in the middle of a field of corn. Diego immediately falls to the ground, retching. Five drops to the ground as well, exhausted. He reaches up to feel his face that’s now coated in blood. His hand comes away red and trembling.</p><p>“You-you ruined our only chance!” He cries at his brother who’s still heaving on the ground.</p><p>“I was so close to getting you all home!” He yells, kicking at the ground in frustration.</p><p>Diego wipes his sweaty face with his sleeve and turns to his brother with a furious look on his face.</p><p>“I knew it!” He shouts, flinging some broken stalks as he throws his hands up.</p><p>“Knew what?” </p><p>“You’re planning on leaving us. You’re gonna drop us off and you’re gonna book it, aren’t you?” Diego accuses, leaning over to spit the sour taste out of his mouth.</p><p>“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Diego.” Five growls, picking up a broken stalk and ripping pieces off of it.</p><p>“I know exactly what I’m talking about. I’m not as dumb as you think I am.” Diego says, shuffling away from the spot he had thrown up in.</p><p>Five looks up from his lap.</p><p>“I don’t think you’re dumb.”</p><p>“Really? Because for someone so dead set on hiding things you sure make it obvious.” Diego snorts.</p><p>Five stops breathing for a moment, heart loudly beating in his throat.</p><p>“Make what obvious?”</p><p>“I know where you were, I know what you were doing.” </p><p>“Ah, you’ve figured it out, congratulations.” Five says sarcastically attempting to hide the fear in his voice.</p><p>He throws the stalk behind himself and Diego stares at him incredulously.</p><p>“Nope, we are not doing this right now. I’m not going to sit here and take your attitude. I’m done trying to ease you into talking to me. I want it. I want to know right here, right now what happened and by God, Five, you are going to tell me.” Diego growls, pushing himself up from the ground.</p><p>His stomach lurches but he forces himself to stay standing.</p><p>“You can’t make me tell you.” Five says defiantly, staring up at his brother.</p><p>“If you want me to go along with your sick little plan of leaving us all behind, you’re going to fucking tell me.”</p><p>“I can’t!” Five yells, pushing himself up from the ground in anger.</p><p>Diego softens.</p><p>“You can. Please, Five. I agonized over you for five years, I deserve to know. I need to know that what I’m imagining isn’t true.”</p><p>“You’re going to be sorely disappointed.” Five says, folding his arms across his chest and turning away from his brother.</p><p>“At this point I don’t care, okay? I just want to know.”</p><p>“What? You want to know that I’m a murderer, a serial killer? Is that what you want to hear?” Five asks harshly, staring into the field that seems to go on for forever.</p><p>“That’s it, huh? Full stop- murderer, serial killer. That’s all there is to this story? The Handler showed up at the house, offered you a job, after you had shot her for offering before, and you just took it? You took a job that required you to kill innocent people for no reason? The same job that that guy who hurt you in the apocalypse had?”</p><p>“Fuck you, Diego!” Five shouts, turning back toward his brother with his face twisted in rage.</p><p>“What is it then? Tell me the fucking truth for once!” Diego begs, stepping forward closer to his brother.</p><p>“You died okay?! You were shot in the head and fucking dead. I-I tried to go back to 2002 but she followed me. She was going to kill that version of you too. So I took her deal, okay? I’m weak and I’m sick and messed up, you knew this! I told you this! I took the deal easily, I didn't even think about it. I can’t even count the amount of innocent people I’ve killed just so you all could live. And fuck me, Diego, but I’d do it again. I would do it for the rest of my fucking life if it meant protecting my family!”</p><p>Five breathes loudly, panting as his chest expands sharply.</p><p>“Did you enjoy it? The killing?” Diego asks, voice devoid of emotion as he scans his brother’s face.</p><p>“I was good at it.” Five answers, quoting his own nightmares.</p><p>“That’s not what I’m asking.”</p><p>Five reels, nightmare Diego hadn’t said that.</p><p>“I tried to get around it at first, I tried to figure out ways to fix the timeline without killing them.” He finally says, anxiously attempting to avoid answering the question.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And the Commission found out and they...they altered my DNA.” He continues, settling back on the ground as his anger and frustration is replaced with a deep fatigue.</p><p>“What the fuck does that mean?” </p><p>“They injected me with the DNA of the most notorious serial killers of all time. So yes, Diego I did enjoy the killing. I regret it now, of course, I always regretted it after. But I did enjoy it, I enjoyed murdering innocent people.” He says, falling backwards onto the ground.</p><p>He feels things digging into his back but he ignores it, twisting his neck to watch Diego sit down across from him.</p><p>“Have you killed anyone while you’ve been back?”</p><p>“I’ve had the urge.” Five answers, digging his fingers into the ground.</p><p>“We all get urges. Have you followed through?”</p><p>Five’s eyebrows raise at his brother, he doesn’t know why this matters.</p><p>“No. I’ve been with you this whole time.” He says, allowing his head to fall back to the ground.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Five sits up, confusion on his face.</p><p>“Okay? What the hell do you mean ‘okay?’”</p><p>“I need you to be quiet for a minute and just let me talk now.” Diego starts, glancing from the hands in his lap up to his brother’s curious eyes.</p><p>“I’m going to repeat back to you what you’ve just told me. The Handler, a woman who sent a rapist to murder you in the apocalypse, came into our home, shot me, and then followed you into the past threatening me again. You agreed to work for her in return for your family’s safety. You tried your best to get around killing people and they altered your fucking DNA to make you actually want to kill the targets they gave you. You regretted the killing afterwards and you regret it now, despite them literally changing your biology to not feel this way. You haven’t killed a single person since you’ve gotten away from the Commission, you’ve just been trying to save us and the rest of the world. And you’ve been so terrified and disgusted by yourself that you planned to save us and then run away. Likely to somewhere where you can be tortured, as you think you deserve, for your crimes.”</p><p>Tears stream down Five’s face.</p><p>“Yes. Yes, okay? You’re right, is that what you want to hear?” He sobs, tear tracks marked down his face through the blood.</p><p>He folds into himself, his bangs falling into his face.</p><p>“No.” Diego says gently, shuffling across the ground closer to his brother.</p><p>“I want to hear you say it wasn’t your fault.”</p><p>He cries harder.</p><p>“What the fuck, Diego.” </p><p>“I’m not joking. I’m not messing with you.” Diego says, settling in front of Five.</p><p>He lifts his brother’s chin.</p><p>“I want you to say it.”</p><p>“I can’t fucking say it. It’s not true.” Five mumbles, looking everywhere but his brother’s face.</p><p>“It is. It is true. It’s not your fault. You didn’t deserve it and you don’t deserve the pain you’re feeling right now.” Diego says, using his hands to attempt to wipe the mess off of Five’s face.</p><p>Five shakes his head out of his brother’s grasp.</p><p>“I do, I do deserve it, I’m evil. I-I...I’m messed up.” </p><p>“Stop. Please. You’ve gotta stop this, Five. You’re torturing yourself.” Diego says, grabbing his brother by the shoulders.</p><p>“I deserve it. I deserve to be tortured. I deserve to die.” </p><p>“Stop.” Diego says, shaking his brother’s frame.</p><p>“Look at me, right now.”</p><p>Five glances up at his brother through his blurry vision.</p><p>“Take a deep breath. You’re gonna pass out if you keep crying like this.”</p><p>Five tries to suck in a deep breath but it just comes out as another sob as he folds back into himself. Diego sighs, pulling his brother into his chest. He feels tears soak through his shirt as he tightens his hold on the trembling boy. </p><p>He shushes him and whispers into his ear, “It’s going to be okay. Everything’s going to be okay. I promise you, I don’t hate you. I don’t think you’re a monster. I’m not going to leave you. I still love you.”</p><p>Five hiccups into his brother’s chest, hands tightly grasping his shirt. Diego keeps one hand firmly around his brother’s back while he reaches up with the other to rest it in his hair.</p><p>Five suddenly pushes his brother away, eyes wildly scanning Diego’s face.</p><p>“Lila. She’s gonna be going after our family.”</p><p>“I think they can handle themselves.” Diego says softly.</p><p>“No, there’s something about her, I-I think she might have some kind of powers. And she...Diego, she knows everything. She knows where we live. She knows about Dad.” Five explains, feeling his heart rate rise again.</p><p>Diego nods in understanding. </p><p>“You’re right, she’s incredibly dangerous right now. We need to get back, can you jump?” </p><p>“No, I-I’m completely burnt out.” Five answers, attempting to reach for his powers but they sputter out.</p><p>“Okay. That’s okay. I’m going to carry you until you get your energy back.”</p><p>“Diego, that’s ridiculous, you’re gonna pull your stitches again.” Five argues, pulling further away from his brother.</p><p>“I’m carrying you, end of discussion.”</p><p>Five huffs but wraps his arms around Diego’s neck nonetheless as his brother sets an arm around his back and another under his knees. Diego tightens his grip as he moves to a stand. They walk through the field in silence, Diego readjusting his brother every now and then.</p><p>“Diego?”</p><p>“Yeah?” His brother asks, glancing down at him.</p><p>“That thing I said...that you'd be a shitty dad. I didn’t mean it.”</p><p>“I know.” Diego says with a soft smile, squeezing his arms around his little brother.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>did someone say "calm before the storm"? no, just me?</p><p>also can I just say I had at one point considered going all the way with the whole stray cat metaphor and forcing Diego to kill Five but I felt that was far too evil, even for me hahahha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’ve been walking for what feels like forever, the sky beginning to darken. Five parts the stalks as his brother walks through them, telling him a childhood story about a cat.</p><p>“Was this before or after I left?” Five asks, glancing up at his brother’s face.</p><p>“I think it must have been after, it was just before Ben’s death when I started seeing the cat come around.”</p><p>“I have to admit I did not know you had that kind of patience in you.” Five says with a small chuckle.</p><p>“I don’t. I’ve got to work at it every single day. Thankfully I’ve got a little brother to force me to practice.”</p><p>Five scowls up at him as he has to force his lip to not quirk.</p><p>“Eh, anyway, like I was saying, I finally got her to trust me and I’d sneak out whenever I could to hang out with her. But then Dad found out…”</p><p>Five’s eyebrows rise as he scans his brother’s drawn face.</p><p>“And he...well, he made me kill her.” Diego says, face blank but eyes far away.</p><p>Five gulps, looking away from his brother and back to the path in front of them.</p><p>“He said ‘either you practice with the cat or you practice with Vanya while I force her to sit still in a chair.’” Diego mocks with a humorless chuckle.</p><p>“The choice was obvious.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Diego. That’s awful. Dad was such a douchebag.” Five whispers, tightening his hold around his brother’s neck.</p><p>“He was. Do you really think he’ll help us?” Diego asks, glancing down at his brother.</p><p>“I don’t know. I...we don’t have any other options at this point.”</p><p>Diego looks away at that, feeling sudden guilt.</p><p>“I’m...uh I’m sorry I ruined our chances. I just, the way she was touching you, did she…” Diego trails off, unable to finish the question.</p><p>“No. No, it was all just intimidation I think.” Five reassures, reaching out to push stalks out of their way.</p><p>“That’s...that’s good.”</p><p>“She probably would have stabbed me in the back anyway.” Five says, leaning his head back on his brother when they’ve started down another crop-less path.</p><p>“What if you just time traveled us all back to the future? You said you thought it’d be easier than going back to the past right?”</p><p>“There’s just so many variables, so many potential things that could go wrong. If Dad can’t help us... then, it might be our only option.” Five says, eye brightening as they finally escape the cornfield.</p><p>“I guess at least we’ve got something, right?” Diego asks, stepping out into the road.</p><p>“Yeah...uh what the hell is with the milk truck?” </p><p>“Milk truck?” Diego questions, eyebrows scrunching when he notices the vehicle on the side of the road.</p><p>Five scrambles out of his brother’s arms at the sight of the man getting out of the truck.</p><p>“That’s them. The Swedes!” Five shouts, pulling for his powers.</p><p>“I wouldn’t do that.” </p><p>Five spins around to find another member of the group behind them, with a gun aimed at his brother’s head.</p><p>His powers die and he holds his hands up in a placating gesture.</p><p>“I know you were sent by Carmichael to fix this timeline, but I’m gonna get us out of it soon, you don’t need to kill us.” Five calmly says, despite his heart rate, glancing behind himself to see the other man aiming a gun at them too.</p><p>“This isn’t about the timeline anymore.” The man grunts, eyes looking watery.</p><p>“Then, what’s this about?” Five asks, looking up at his brother who seems just as confused.</p><p>“Your brother killed ours.” He answers, motioning with his gun to Diego.</p><p>“I didn’t kill your brother! I haven’t seen any of you since the gala.”</p><p>“Shut up or I kill your brother in return.” The white-haired man says, moving his gun to aim at Five’s head instead.</p><p>“He’s telling you the truth. If anyone killed your brother it’d be that girl that was yelling at you the other day or The Handler. She’s the one who started this apocalypse to begin with.” Five explains, thankful that at least the gun isn’t aimed on his brother anymore.</p><p>The man starts speaking in Swedish to his brother who’s standing behind Five and Diego. The Hargreeves brothers glance back and forth between the two as they seem to start arguing. Diego's eyes catch on Five who seems to be understanding the conversation.</p><p>“What are they saying?” Diego whispers to his brother.</p><p>“That one’s saying he never trusted The Handler.” Five says pointing to one.</p><p>“And that one’s saying that we’re lying.” </p><p>Diego sighs.</p><p>“Oh...good.” </p><p>“I don’t know if this matters to you at all, but The Handler’s dead. Diego killed her. She was trying to play us too.” Five says, speaking up.</p><p>The Swedish brothers fall silent at that. They both lower their guns.</p><p>“Dead?” One of them repeats.</p><p>“Knife to the throat.” Diego explains, making a show of fake slicing his own neck.</p><p>“Öga för öga.” One of them says.</p><p>“Öga för öga.” Five repeats with a nod.</p><p>The white-haired men walk away back to the milk truck without another word.</p><p>“Is that a name?” Diego asks, clearly confused.</p><p>Five chuckles, patting his brother on the arm.</p><p>“Means an eye for an eye. I’m ready to jump again.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They land on the bottom floor of Elliott’s loft. Diego has to hold a hand to his mouth to keep from gagging as his stomach rolls dangerously. He turns when he feels Five’s hand leave his arm. He quickly reaches over to grab his brother before his head hits the ground. He’s unconscious.</p><p>“Shit.” Diego whispers, feeling blood drip down his stomach.</p><p>He grits his teeth as he bends to pick his brother back up into his arms. He heads up the stairs, hissing with each step as his wound is jostled.</p><p>He finally gets to the top of the stairs and sucks in a deep breath.</p><p>“Diego?”</p><p>He looks up to find all of their siblings sitting around in the living room staring at him. Elliott’s standing at his desk watching him too.</p><p>“You’re all still here?”</p><p>“We wanted to make sure Five was okay.” Vanya says, scanning her little brother’s slack bloody face.</p><p>Diego follows her eyes and hugs Five tighter to his chest.</p><p>“He’s gonna be okay, I’m gonna go wash him up and put him to bed. I’ll explain everything in a minute.”</p><p>His siblings’ eyes track him as he crosses the room and heads to the bedroom. He gently lays Five down on the bed, leaving to go to the bathroom. He returns with a wet washcloth and washes the blood from his brother’s face. Once he deems it clean enough, he returns to the bathroom. He looks at himself in the mirror and winces as he pulls up his shirt. </p><p>“I’m an idiot.” He whispers to the mirror version of himself. </p><p>He pulls out the medical kit and another washcloth and heads back to the living room.</p><p>“Anyone mind stitching me back up again?”</p><p>“I’m good at sewing, I can do it.” Allison offers.</p><p>Diego nods. Vanya gets up from the couch to make space for him between Allison and Klaus.</p><p>“Let me get the vodka.” Elliott says, running to the kitchen.</p><p>Diego sits next to his sister and lifts his shirt up. His siblings all gasp at the sight.</p><p>“I knew Dad shanked you, but damn.” Luther curses, standing from his chair to get a better look.</p><p>“Dad did this?!” Klaus screeches.</p><p>Diego sighs, reaching up to rub at his temple where a headache is steadily forming.</p><p>“Yes, please just fix it again.”</p><p>“You are incredibly lucky you haven’t gotten an infection from this Diego. You need to be more careful.” Allison says in a parental tone that has Diego rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Excuse me for trying to keep our little brother from busting his head open on the concrete floor.”</p><p>Allison glances up at him as she dabs the washcloth around his wound.</p><p>“What happened?” Vanya asks from where she stands next to the couch.</p><p>“Those uh those Swedish guys came after us.” Diego explains, hissing when Allison sticks his skin with the needle.</p><p>“Shit. They came by here earlier, looking for you.” Klaus says, grimacing as he watches Allison sew his brother back up.</p><p>“Ah, so that’s why you guys look scruffy.”</p><p>“We look better than you.” Allison tuts, pulling the string with her bloody hands.</p><p>“Touché. I don’t think they’ll be bothering us anymore. But, we do have someone else coming after us now…”</p><p>Collective sighs ring throughout the room.</p><p>"The girl Five mentioned?" Luther asks.</p><p>"Yeah and he thinks she might have powers."</p><p>"Powers, what kind of powers?" Vanya questions, nervously folding her arms across her chest.</p><p>Diego groans as Allison pulls his wound closed.</p><p>"I don't know but we need to stick together now more than ever. We can't risk going off on our own right now."</p><p>“Speaking of which, while you were gone, this came for us.” Vanya says, reaching down at the coffee table for something.</p><p>She moves to place the letter in front of Diego’s face. He quickly reads it as Allison cuts the end of the thread.</p><p>“Dad wants to meet?”</p><p>“Apparently.” Allison mutters, sticking a bandage across Diego’s wound.</p><p>He glances at each of his siblings faces, they all look thoroughly unenthused.</p><p>“That’s a good thing. We need him if we’re gonna get out of here.”</p><p>Allison and Vanya both look sober at the thought.</p><p>“Speaking of which, I know you just said we need to stick together and all that jazz but Ben’s kinda been hounding me about warning my cult…” Klaus says, waving his arms around through the air.</p><p>“I need to talk to Ray.” Allison cuts in, wiping her hands on the clean side of the washcloth.</p><p>“Yeah and I need to tell Sissy how I feel.” Vanya mumbles, reaching out to take the note back from Diego.</p><p>“You’re adults, you’re allowed to do what you feel is right. But as soon as Five wakes, him and I and Elliott,” Diego says glancing up at the man who’s currently offering him a shot, “We’re getting out of here because she knows this place.”</p><p>Diego grabs the glass from Elliott’s hand whispering a thank you and downing it.</p><p>Klaus claps at his brother before asking, “She doesn’t know anything about us though, right? I mean she doesn’t know where we live or where we’re going.”</p><p>“I guess you’re right. This is still a risk though.” Diego answers with a shrug.</p><p>“If you’d met someone here that you loved, you’d want to say goodbye too before leaving forever.” Vanya says, shuffling back and forth between her feet.</p><p>“Sure. Just make sure you’re all there tomorrow for Dad’s meeting.”</p><p>Diego watches as his siblings all get up and scatter out of the room. All of them but Luther who’s still standing in the middle of the room.</p><p>“I don’t have anyone here.” He explains with a shrug.</p><p>“You’ve got me, buddy!” Elliott says with a goofy smile.</p><p>Luther smiles back before continuing with, “Besides, you said she knows Elliott’s place right? The more of us here, the better.”</p><p>“True. Uh-I’m gonna go stay with Five, just to be safe.” </p><p>Diego pushes himself up from the couch, feeling absolutely exhausted.</p><p>“Hey, Diego?” </p><p>“Yeah?” Diego asks, rolling his shoulders.</p><p>Luther guiltily looks at his shoes.</p><p>“I’m sorry about uh throwing Five. I really thought he’d jump.” </p><p>Diego sighs. </p><p>“Just promise me you’ll go easier on him. He’s right on the edge of a breakdown that I’m scared he won’t be able to come back from.” </p><p>“Why? What happened to him?” Luther questions looking up at Diego’s tired eyes.</p><p>“Just trust me, Luther. He needs the most compassion he can get right now.” Diego says softly, patting his brother on the arm.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Diego nods at him, heading out of the room. He tries to not think about how if Lila finds them now, in the state they’re in, they’ll be killed easily whether she has powers or not. He settles on the bed next to his brother, immediately falling dead asleep despite his mind's protests.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Diego: It's important that we stick together.<br/>His siblings: No. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Diego: Five, do you see me as a father figure?<br/>Five: I see you as a bother figure.</p><p>*but this time with more feeling*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diego wakes up to a feeling that’s become quite commonplace- the feeling of eyes on him. He twists his head to blink at Elliott and Luther who are lounging in chairs at the other side of the room staring at him.</p><p>“What the hell?” He croaks.</p><p>“We decided to stay up and make sure you guys were safe.” Luther says with a shrug.</p><p>Elliott nods, picking up his shotgun to show Diego his dedication to the cause.</p><p>“What time is it?”</p><p>Elliott glances at his watch.</p><p>“Fifteen past ten.” He helpfully supplies with a smile.</p><p>“You guys stayed up all night?”</p><p>“Well yeah we weren’t about to let you get shanked again.” Luther chuckles.</p><p>“Ha ha.” Diego says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“You guys are really cute by the way.” Elliott coos.</p><p>Diego glances down at his brother who’s sleeping halfway on top of him, with his head on his chest. He sets a hand on top of the mop of fluffy hair.</p><p>“I wish my dad and I had been as close as you two.” Elliott says with a wistful sigh.</p><p>“You know he’s not really my…”</p><p>“Well yeah, but you want him to be, don’t you?” Elliott asks, glancing at Luther who nods vigorously back at him.</p><p>Diego shrugs.</p><p>“He’s been through a lot. I’m just trying to take care of him.” He says, brushing hair out of his brother’s face.</p><p>“Diego’s got a hero complex and a dad complex.” Luther chuckles, lightly elbowing Elliott who claps like a seal in silent laughter.</p><p>“And you’re both sleepy drunk.” Diego scowls.</p><p>Luther waves him off.</p><p>“Eh, it’s fine. You and Five have been doing all the dirty work, it’s time for me to finally start carrying my load too.”</p><p>Diego smiles softly at that before asking, “What time is Dad’s thing?”</p><p>“It’s at 7:30.” </p><p>“Okay, you should both rest then, I can keep watch now. Elliott are you gonna have somewhere to go while we’re at this meeting?” Diego asks, peering over at the man that looks like he’s about to fall asleep any second.</p><p>“Actually I was thinking Elliott and I could just stay in the car.” Luther suggests, elbowing Elliott to wake him up.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Diego questions as he attempts to sit up without waking his brother.</p><p>He gently rolls Five over until he’s laying fully on his back. He lets out a sigh as he moves to sit up. He groans at the soreness in his side, clutching a hand into his shirt.</p><p>Luther watches Diego for a moment before answering with, “Well I already saw Dad once in this timeline and he was pretty terrible then so I don’t really care to see him again and besides, I’d probably just make things more difficult if we’re being honest.”</p><p>Diego tries to keep the surprise off of his face at his brother actually being the mature one for once.</p><p>“Okay, if you’re sure. We’re gonna need a car though.”</p><p>“Uh-I can call a friend and ask if we can borrow hers.” Luther offers.</p><p>Diego’s eyebrows raise.</p><p>“You made a friend?”</p><p>“Yes, Diego, I know how to make friends unlike you.” Luther huffs, standing from his chair.</p><p>“Ha sick burn.” Elliott chortles, raising a fist.</p><p>Luther bumps it before stretching.</p><p>“Anyway. How’d you meet this mysterious friend?” Diego asks, ignoring whatever the hell just happened.</p><p>“Uh we worked at the same place.”</p><p>“And where did you work?” Diego questions, motioning with his hand to elaborate.</p><p>“A strip club.” Luther answers, his face turning red in embarrassment.</p><p>“Why am I weirdly not at all surprised by that?” Diego chuckles, sliding off the side of the bed. </p><p>“I can move Five to the couch so you can take the bed, Luther,” He says, walking over to Five’s side of the bed.</p><p>“No, no that’s not nec-” </p><p>Luther’s voice goes silent at a sound Five makes in his sleep.</p><p>“Is he-?”</p><p>Five’s eyebrows scrunch up as he twists his body away from something only he can see.</p><p>“Shit.” Diego whispers.</p><p>“Do you guys mind?” He asks, motioning to the door.</p><p>Luther and Elliott quickly leave the room, closing the door behind them.</p><p>“Hey, Five?” Diego says softly, reaching out to gently touch his little brother’s shoulder.</p><p>“No.” Five mumbles in his sleep, twisting away from Diego’s hand, eyes wildly moving under his eyelids.</p><p>“It’s okay, it’s just me.” Diego whispers.</p><p>Five whimpers in his sleep and reaches up to grab at something invisible around his neck.</p><p>“Five.” Diego says sharper, grabbing the nineteen year old’s hands before he can choke himself.</p><p>Five gasps, ripping his arms away from his brother as he wakes from his nightmare. His eyes wildly scan the room before landing on Diego. He lets out a heavy breath, slumping back onto the bed.</p><p>“Nightmare?” Diego asks, staring down at his brother in worry.</p><p>“Uh-yeah. I’m okay.” </p><p>Five sniffles and rubs at his eyes with the back of his hands.</p><p>“Hey, why don’t you take a shower and I’ll make some coffee?” Diego offers.</p><p>Five nods, slowly sitting up. </p><p>“I’m gonna let Luther know he can take a nap in here, him and Elliott stayed up all night keeping a lookout.”</p><p>“Okay.” Five says softly, getting out of the bed and collecting his other outfit that Elliott had washed for him.</p><p>Diego nods, opening the door for them. He heads down the hall, finding Luther sitting at the kitchen table, zoning out.</p><p>“Your turn to sleep, big guy.” </p><p>Luther jolts at his brother’s voice before giving Diego a thumbs up and dragging himself away to the bedroom. Diego moves to take Luther’s spot, all but falling into the chair. He stares at the table for a minute, still feeling halfway asleep. He contemplates something for a moment, before he reaches out and pulls the vodka bottle across the table. He slowly untwists the cap, convincing himself that anyone else in his situation would probably drink themselves into oblivion. He grabs one of the coffee cups and pours the alcohol into it until he feels there’s a sufficient enough amount to numb the aches in his body. He lifts the cup to his mouth and chugs. His throat burns but he keeps going until the cup is empty. He starts to refill it.</p><p>“I thought you were making coffee.”</p><p>Diego jolts at the sound of his little brother’s voice.</p><p>“Shit!” He shouts, immediately falling into a coughing fit.</p><p>“God dammit, Five, that was a fast fucking shower.”</p><p>His brother shrugs, grabbing the coffee pot and moving to the sink to fill it. </p><p>“To answer your observation, sometimes adults need alcohol to fix their inner boo boos.”</p><p>“You do realize I’m nineteen, right?” Five asks, glancing back at his brother with a look of disdain on his face.</p><p>Diego waves him off. </p><p>“That doesn’t change the fact that I’m still almost twice your age.”</p><p>“If that’s what you need to tell yourself.” Five says, turning off the water and moving over to the coffee maker.</p><p>“Alright, Mr. Sassypants.”</p><p>Five scoffs, transferring the water into the machine and setting the pot into it.</p><p>“Really? Mr. Sassypants? That’s your comeback.” </p><p>“Yeah it is, Mr. Sassypants.” Diego gloats, pouring himself more vodka.</p><p>“I think that alcohol’s already gotten to your head.”</p><p>“Nope.” Diego says, sipping from his cup.</p><p>Five leans back against the counter and raises his eyebrows at his brother.</p><p>“What? I’ve had a hard time lately okay? And so have you, so feel free.” </p><p>Diego motions to the vodka bottle.</p><p>“I’m good.”</p><p>“Really? Mr. Sneak-Champagne-At-Galas.”</p><p>Five rolls his eyes, taking a seat at the kitchen table.</p><p>“Alright, you think you’re onto something with this whole Mr. thing, but you’re really not. And for your information, I did not know that was champagne. I thought it was sparkling juice until you so rudely snatched it out of my hand.”</p><p>“Well, alcohol’s bad for you. I was just testing you by offering it." Diego says, watching Five as he raises his cup back to his lips.</p><p>"Once again,” Five motions to himself, “nineteen."</p><p>"Yes but once again, I'm a lot older than you which means I'm in charge." Diego corrects, pointing to himself.</p><p>“Okay, Dad.” Five says with a chuckle, rolling his eyes.</p><p>His face turns red when he realizes what he said and his mouth shuts with a click.</p><p>“Uh...I mean...”</p><p>Diego just stares at him.</p><p>“Why are you staring at me?” He questions, glaring at his older brother.</p><p>“Nothin’.” Diego sings, looking away from his brother in mock nonchalance.</p><p>“You’re insufferable.” Five groans, getting up to go stare at the coffee machine in embarrassment.</p><p>Diego smiles widely. The sweet, sweet numbness he was longing for slowly comes crawling in, alongside another feeling - love. <em> Can you be numb and love at the same time? </em> He wonders, but shrugs smiling into his cup. <em> Doesn’t matter. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Diego: *becomes a parent*<br/>Diego: *immediately turns to alcoholism*</p><p>Was the entire point of this chapter literally to just enforce the idea that Diego wants to adopt his brother and Five wants to be adopted by him? Yes, yes it was. Also there's really just something about Elliott and Luther being bffs that I simply cannot get enough of.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five anxiously taps his foot as he and Diego ride the elevator up to the top floor. It beeps as it passes each floor making both brothers flinch.</p><p>“It’s gonna be okay, you know? He’ll have answers, I’m sure of it.” Five reassures.</p><p>Whether he’s trying to comfort himself or Diego, he doesn’t know.</p><p>“Yeah, definitely.” Diego agrees without much confidence backing his words. </p><p>The elevator door opens with a woosh and the brothers step out feeling cold air hit their faces. They head to the middle of the small Hawaiian themed restaurant where they find Klaus, Allison, and Vanya all seated and engaged in intense conversation. Klaus is the first to notice Diego and Five and gasps at their presence.</p><p>“Ah, the father and son duo we all love made it!” He coos, clapping his hands against his cheeks.</p><p>Five and Diego steadily ignore Klaus, taking their seats at the table.</p><p>“Where’s Luther?” Vanya asks as she takes a sip of her drink.</p><p>“He’s apparently already seen Dad in this timeline and shocker he was just as terrible as he’s always been.” Diego answers, rolling his eyes and reaching out to pick up a piece of fruit.</p><p>“Uh, Diego?” Allison starts, pointing behind her brother.</p><p>Diego twists in his chair, finding his father standing directly behind him with a look of sheer disappointment on his face.</p><p>“Uh...I mean, hi Dad?” Diego corrects, grimacing as he turns back to the table and plops a piece of fruit in his mouth.</p><p>Reginald silently takes a seat at the table next to Vanya and the empty chair that would have been Luther’s. He opens his journal and starts jotting something down before he looks up and scans the siblings’ faces.</p><p>“Not only have you burglarized my lab, set my chimp lose, conned your way into the Mexican consulate, repeatedly stalked and attacked me, but you have, on numerous occasions, called me...Dad.”</p><p>Diego and Five awkwardly glance at each other when they realize most of what their father is complaining about was entirely on them.</p><p>“My reconnaissance tells me you are not CIA, not KGB, certainly not MI5, so...who are you?” Reginald questions, reaching into his pocket to pull out his monocle.</p><p>“We’re your children. We’re from the future. In 1989 you adopted us all and...trained us to fight against the end of the world. You called us the Umbrella Academy.” Five explains watching as his father puts on the monocle.</p><p>Klaus raises his glass at that.</p><p>“Why on earth would I adopt five-”</p><p>“Seven. Two of us aren’t here.” Allison corrects, reaching down to sip from her straw.</p><p>“Dead. One of us is dead.” Diego clarifies, anger thrumming under his skin.</p><p>“Yes, he is here though, right there.” Klaus says, motioning behind himself.</p><p>Reginald reels at that, glancing at the spot Klaus is pointing at and then back at him. He shakes his head, clearing the confusion from his face.</p><p>“Regardless, what would possess me to adopt seven ill-mannered malcontents?”</p><p>“We all have special abilities.” Five answers, voice remaining deceptively calm despite how anxious seeing their father again makes him feel.</p><p>“Special? In what sense?”</p><p>“In the superpower sense.” Diego says, reaching out for a piece of pineapple.</p><p>Their father hums.</p><p>“Call me old-fashioned but I’m a stickler for a pesky little thing called evidence. Show me.”</p><p>“Everybody wants to see powers all of the sudden.” Allison mumbles, sucking loudly from her drink.</p><p>Diego tosses his knife. It twists millimetres from Reginald’s face and stabs into a column. Their father doesn’t so much as flinch as he reaches down to start writing in his journal again.</p><p>“What are you writing?” Diego asks, leaning over the table attempting to see better.</p><p>“You are zero for two, young man.”</p><p>Diego stands from his chair, starting for his father. Five spatial jumps in front of him.</p><p>“Intriguing.” Reginald whispers from across the table.</p><p>“Diego, stop.” Five says gently, placing his hands on his brother’s chest.</p><p>Diego’s jaw clenches but he nods moving to sit back in his seat. Five turns to his father with a deep breath.</p><p>“All right, here’s a quick run-down. Luther-he’s not here, but you met him once before, he has super strength. Klaus can commune with the dead. Allison can rumor anyone to do anything.” He explains, motioning to each of his siblings as he describes their powers.</p><p>Reginald turns toward Vanya.</p><p>“And you?”</p><p>“Uh-maybe we don’t take Vanya for a test run.” Allison suggests nervously.</p><p>“Yeah that’s probably not a good idea.” Klaus agrees as he leans back in his chair.</p><p>Vanya shrugs.</p><p>“It’s fine, I can handle it.”</p><p>The siblings all watch in horror as she reaches out with her fork to tap against her glass. An explosion of sound waves sends the fruit platter in the middle of the table flying. </p><p>“Ugh this is my favorite shirt.” Klaus whines as he flicks fruit particles off of him.</p><p>“Oops.” Vanya whispers with a small smile.</p><p>The siblings groan as they wipe the mess off of their shirts. Diego stabs another one of his knives into the table, forcing everyone’s attention to fall on him.</p><p>“Look, we know that you’re involved in a plot to assassinate the president.”</p><p>Reginald doesn’t even look surprised at the accusation, more so mildly amused.</p><p>“You were recently hospitalized, isn’t that correct? You still appear to be suffering from delusions of grandeur and acute paranoia.”</p><p>“Am I? Five listened in on your little ‘Majestic 12’ meeting, he heard everything.” Diego says, willing himself to stay seated in his chair.</p><p>He can feel all of his siblings’ eyes on him but he’s too busy staring at his father in contempt.</p><p>“Well...I suppose you’ve solved it. You’ve unearthed my nefarious plot. Is that what you want to hear?”</p><p>Diego’s eyes widen in surprise.</p><p>“You fancy yourself a do-gooder? The last good man who will save us from our descent into corruption and conspiracy? This is a fantastic delusion. The sad reality is that you’re a desperate man, tragically-”</p><p>“Alright, that’s enough!” Five interrupts, “We came here for your help, not whatever this is that you think you’re accomplishing here. There’s a catastrophic war coming in five days and we need to figure out how to stop it.”</p><p>Reginald shrugs.</p><p>“War? Men will always be at war with each other.”</p><p>Five’s nostrils flare as he says, “This isn’t just some war. I’m talking about a doomsday. The end of the world.”</p><p>“Well...you’re the special ones, aren’t you? Why don’t you band together and do something about it?”</p><p>The siblings are all fuming in silence when suddenly Klaus starts seizing.</p><p>“Klaus, are you okay?” Allison asks in concern.</p><p>“I’m….BEN!” Klaus shouts as he falls out of his chair.</p><p>With that, Reginald stands, closing his journal and picking it up.</p><p>“Well, thank you for coming, I think I’ve seen quite enough.” He says, stepping over Klaus.</p><p>“You.” He points at Five. “A word? In private.”</p><p>Five goes to stand but Diego grabs his arm.</p><p>“I don’t think so.” He growls, glaring at their father.</p><p>“Diego, I’ll be okay. This is important.” Five assures, patting his brother’s arm and following Reginald over to the bar.</p><p>“You seem to be the sensible one of the bunch.” His father remarks as he takes a seat on one of the stools.</p><p>“Eh, a year in an apocalypse really makes you reevaluate your priorities.” Five shrugs, settling in his own seat.</p><p>Reginald quirks an eyebrow. Five leans against the counter, holding his head up in his hand. He turns to his father as he considers his next words.</p><p>“What do you know about time travel?” He finally asks.</p><p>Reginald reaches over for a bottle of Cognac before glancing at Five.</p><p>“In theory?”</p><p>“In practice.” Five says as his hand plays with a string on his pants.</p><p>“I know it’s akin to descending blindly into the depths of freezing water and reappearing-”</p><p>“As an acorn. Yeah.” He sighs, turning away from his father to stare at the wall in front of him.</p><p>Reginald removes his monocle and takes a sip from his glass before asking, “What transpired when you tried traveling before?”</p><p>“I botched it.” Five answers, settling his jaw deeper into his hand.</p><p>“How?”</p><p>Five aches to blame it all on his father, to yell at him, to curse him for all the hardships he's faced indirectly because of him. But he desperately wants to save his siblings and doing that means pushing aside his feelings and being the "sensible" one.</p><p>“I jumped too far forward, got stuck in the future in an apocalypse for a year.” He says, the scent of dust and fire and death wafting through the air.</p><p>Reginald hums at that, quiet in thought for a moment.</p><p>“Maybe your appetite is disproportionate to the size of your abilities. Start small. Seconds.” He finally suggests.</p><p>Five sits up, turning back to his father.</p><p>“Seconds? I need a bit more time for what I’m trying to accomplish.”</p><p>“So much can change in a matter of seconds. One could overthrow an empire. One could fall in love. An acorn doesn’t become an oak overnight.”</p><p>“I was really hoping you had more than that.” Five mumbles.</p><p>“Sorry, I can’t be of more help.” Reginald apologizes, although the nineteen year old isn’t so certain that the words have much meaning.</p><p>Five sighs as he stands from his chair.</p><p>“You should know, you have Diego all wrong. He is a good person. Far better than you’ll ever be.”</p><p>With that, he walks away, leaving his father dumbfounded at the bar. He finds Diego still sitting at the table, alone, staring down at his hands.</p><p>“Uh- you ready to go?” Five asks, setting a hand on his brother’s shoulder.</p><p>Diego looks up at him as a tear rolls down his face. He quickly wipes it away, standing from his chair.</p><p>“Y-yeah, let’s go.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They leave the building in silence. They head to the parked car waiting for them, through the darkness. Diego suddenly stops, recognizing something in the distance.</p><p>“Diego, what is it?” Five asks.</p><p>“It’s Mom…”</p><p>Five’s eyebrows raise in surprise.</p><p>“Mom?”</p><p>“Yeah, I uh I saw her at the gala too. I’ll-uh-I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Diego jogs across the street. Five watches as he goes for a moment before continuing to Luther’s friend’s car. He gets in with a heavy sigh.</p><p>“I’m assuming things went very well, based off of the looks on everyone’s faces as they stormed out.” Luther says with a chuckle, twisting in the passenger seat to look at Five.</p><p>“Went swimmingly.” Five mopes, letting his head fall back against the seat.</p><p>“Where’s Diego?” Elliott asks from the driver’s seat, turning the key in the ignition.</p><p>“Talking to Mom apparently.” Five answers, turning his head to look through the window to where his brother had gone off to.</p><p>“Mom?” Luther questions in bewilderment.</p><p>“My reaction too.” Five says with a sigh.</p><p>Diego enters the car moments later. He slams the door shut behind him. Five watches his older brother for a moment as he breathes heavily.</p><p>“Are you okay?” </p><p>Diego glances at his little brother, face drawn in depressed disappointment. Diego knows he should have expected this from his father but that doesn’t stop the hurt he feels deep in his chest.</p><p>“Fine. Let’s go.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Back at Elliott’s, Diego and Five sit on the couch as Elliott and Luther stand around the room questioning them.</p><p>“So Dad pretty much opposite of helped?” Luther clarifies, arms folded across his chest.</p><p>“He was a dick. Will always be a dick.” Diego says emotionlessly as he plays with one of his knives.</p><p>“So what now?” Elliott asks, glancing between the three brothers.</p><p>“Now we have to rely on my faulty powers to get us home. Kennedy gets shot in about a day and a half, I’ve got no clue how quick things devolve into nuclear warfare, which means if we’re going to do this, we need to do it soon.” Five answers, staring down at his hands in his lap.</p><p>“How soon?” Luther asks.</p><p>Five glances up at him.</p><p>“Tomorrow. We can’t risk being here much longer.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Five wakes on the couch in the middle of the night to the sound of tapping. He had ended up cuddling into Diego’s side at some point while he had been asleep. He glances up at his brother’s face, he’s still fast asleep with his head leaning against the back of the couch. He scans the room, Luther and Elliott are gone, nothing’s out of place. He moves to snuggle deeper into his brother when he hears the sound again. He huffs, gently moving Diego’s arm from around him. He gets up from the couch and follows the tapping noise to the kitchen as his heart races in his chest. His eyes land on the faucet, it’s dripping. He lets out a sigh of relief. He heads to the sink and twists the lever until the water stops leaking. Suddenly something bangs into the cabinet to the side of him. He jolts, twisting around. There’s a knife sticking out of the cabinet with a note through it. He quickly disappears from his spot, reappearing at the far side of the kitchen. When he can’t see anyone or anything, he continues jumping around Elliott’s flat, checking each room. No one’s here, except Diego, Luther, and Elliott who are all still fast asleep. He reappears back in the kitchen and pulls the knife from the cabinet. It’s one of Diego’s. He gulps as he removes the note and starts to read it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Meet me tomorrow at these coordinates at half past ten in the morning. Do not tell anyone. Or the next one goes in Diego’s throat.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Five spatial jumps back to where his brother is sleeping. No one. Not a single hair out of place. Or so he thinks until something catches his eye, he leans down closer to his brother. There, on his neck, a small red X has been drawn. Five gasps, his eyes wide in horror.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So dinner went more or less exactly the same as canon which I suppose makes sense considering all of the siblings are messes not just Luther. As much as I wanted the siblings to just roast the heck out of their terrible dad, I wanted Five to still get that nugget of info about starting with seconds which meant keeping their conversation relatively calm booooooo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Five, are you sure you don’t want anything? I could make you some toast?” Elliott offers from across the kitchen table.</p><p>“No, I’m good. Thanks.” Five answers, anxiously glancing behind himself at the clock.</p><p>Diego watches him for a moment before asking, “Are you sure you’re ‘good’? You’ve been quiet all morning.” </p><p>“Well some of us don’t feel the need to force everyone to hear every single thought that comes to our head.” Five snaps.</p><p>Elliott and Luther both look at him in shock. He immediately regrets it at the hurt on his brother’s face.</p><p>“Sorry, uh- I didn’t mean that.” He mumbles, unable to look at Diego.</p><p>“You just seem really anxious, Five.” Diego says, motioning to his brother’s leg that’s vigorously bouncing up and down in his seat.</p><p>“I’m fine, I promise. Just nervous about the jump.” </p><p>Five’s voice is clipped as he glances back at the clock again. 10:25 am.</p><p>“We all have faith in you.” Luther promises with a soft smile before shoveling a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth.</p><p>Five sighs and stands from the table. His chair scrapes against the floor like nails on a chalkboard. Everyone in the room flinches at the sound.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Diego questions, turning in his chair to watch his brother.</p><p>Five’s hands tremble as he turns back to face his brother.</p><p>“I’m gonna go take a shower, or do I need your permission for that?”</p><p>Elliott and Luther glance at each other, both cringing.</p><p>“Uh-no, you don’t, sorry.” Diego says in a low voice, holding his hands up in surrender.</p><p>Five huffs and walks away to the bathroom.</p><p>“What the hell’s his problem?” He hears Luther ask as he slams the door behind himself.</p><p>He tries to calm his breathing as his hands clench in his shirt. Five closes his eyes, holds his fists out in front of him, and pulls. He lands in a street, blinking the sun out of his eyes. He suddenly jolts when he realizes he’s surrounded by armed police officers. He twists, there’s ten cops standing in a wide circle around him. Ten cops, that each have a shotgun trained on him.</p><p>“Shit.” Five whispers, slowly raising his hands.</p><p>
  <em> They had to have seen me jump, I’m screwed. </em>
</p><p>“That’s him, officers.” A familiar voice says as it gets out of one of the cop cars.</p><p>“We assumed so when he appeared right here in front of us like the second coming of Jesus Christ himself.” One of the officers remarks in a Texan drawl, likely the sheriff.</p><p>“I’d say more like a little Satan.”</p><p>The woman steps up behind one of the officers with a grin painted on her face.</p><p>“Lila,” He gasps, “What the hell is this?”</p><p>“Ah, what is it that my mother always used to say?” She puts a finger to her lip as in deep thought. “Oh, that’s right, I’m removing you from the equation.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Five questions, hands slowly turning into fists in the air.</p><p>“You’re a smart, <em> powerful </em> boy I think you know exactly what I’m talking about.”</p><p><em> Shit, she’s getting me out of the way so she can kill Diego. </em>He glances at the officers, they’re all wearing sunglasses, faces unreadable.</p><p>“Officers, you need to arrest this woman not me, she’s-she’s insane, she’s gonna kill my brother.” He pleads, power thrumming beneath his skin begging to be let loose.</p><p>The officers stand still like statues, guns still firmly aimed toward him.</p><p>“Get on your knees, boy.” One of the officers orders, the same one who had spoken before.</p><p>“Be a good little boy and listen to the officers, aye?” Lila chuckles from behind the circle of police.</p><p>Five snarls and disappears. He reappears behind Lila but before he can touch her, he’s hit over the head with the butt of a gun. He collapses onto the ground, vision black, and Lila’s laugh in his ear.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Uh, hey, Five?” Diego calls from outside the bathroom.</p><p>“I’m not trying to bother you, but you’ve been in here for a while and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay?”</p><p>At no response, Diego puts his ear to the door. No water running. No sounds whatsoever.</p><p>“Five? If you don’t answer me I’m coming in…”</p><p>Silence. Diego grips the door handle and slowly turns it. The door swings open and the bathroom is empty. <em> Shit. </em></p><p>“What’s wrong?” Luther yells from the kitchen.</p><p><em> Oh must have said that out loud. </em>Diego thinks dejectedly as he returns to the room with a solemn look on his face.</p><p>“Five’s gone.”</p><p>“Gone? Would he just leave like that?” Elliott asks, standing from the table.</p><p>The conversation between him and Five in the cornfields, or better yet the screaming match, flashes through his mind.</p><p>“No, I-I don’t think so, not right now.” Diego answers, a bad feeling settling in his gut.</p><p>“Fuck. He was scared of something, I could tell.” He mumbles, reaching up to tug at his hair nervously as he tries to think of where his brother could have possibly gone.</p><p>He hopes, more than anything, that this is just Five's way of blowing off steam.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Five wakes to a bright light and a cold chair. He clenches his eyes tightly shut at the feeling of a crushing headache.</p><p>“Glad to see you’re finally awake.”</p><p>He blinks towards the voice, finding himself at a table with a man sitting in the chair across from him. He reaches up to touch his head but finds his hands in cuffs attached to the legs of the table.</p><p>“Sorry about the head.” The man says, reaching out to pick up his glass of water.</p><p>“Where am I?” Five croaks, twisting in his chair to scan the room.</p><p>There’s a woman standing in the corner with a severe look on her pale face. There’s a clock on the wall. <em> How the hell is it 5 pm? </em></p><p>“Ah, yes you were out for quite a while. One of our officers seemed to have taken their job a bit too seriously.” The man chuckles, setting his glass back down on the table.</p><p>“Who are you?” Five asks, squinting at the man.</p><p>“I’m Special Agent Willy Gibbs of the Federal Bureau of Investigation.” The man answers, reaching over to turn on the recorder.</p><p>“The FBI? Fuck.” Five groans, throwing his head back in his chair.</p><p>“Fuck, indeed. You’re unlike anything I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>“How so?” Five questions, sitting up to stretch his neck.</p><p>“Well for one you’re a child that can seemingly teleport.”</p><p>“Firstly, I’m not a child. Secondly, teleportation? That’s insane. Clearly your officers need to get an eye check.” Five says sardonically, twisting his hand in the cuff to point up at his eye.</p><p>“Ah, sarcasm. Is it a defense mechanism? You don’t need to be afraid, we just want some answers.”</p><p>“Says every bad guy in every movie ever.” Five retorts, sighing when the tension is released from his neck with a pop.</p><p>“What are you doing here in Dallas, Texas? Are you here to assassinate the president?”</p><p>“Oh, shit, the president! That’s tomorrow isn’t it?” Five asks himself as he counts on his fingers the amount of days left until the apocalypse.</p><p>“So that is what you’re here for?”</p><p>“No, in fact I’m trying to get out of Dallas preferably as soon as possible.” Five says, absentmindedly testing the cuffs and how much space there is between them and his wrists.</p><p>“Why?” Gibbs questions, watching Five’s hands as they twist back and forth between the metal handcuffs.</p><p>“I don’t belong here.” Five answers, eyes remaining planted on his hands that quickly turn red with pressure.</p><p>“No, you clearly do not.” The man agrees, lip quirking. “And your siblings, where are they?”</p><p>Five glances up at the agent, schooling his expression to one of cool indifference.</p><p>“What are you talking about? I don’t have siblings.”</p><p>“Ah-well the person who turned you in described quite an array of personalities in your little Commie family.” Gibbs chortles, opening the notebook in front of him.</p><p>“Clearly, whoever that person was, is insane.” Five says, glancing over at the notebook, praying that this man doesn’t have information on his siblings.</p><p>He can’t read anything from where he’s sitting so he leans as far as he can over the table. The man catches his eyes and smiles gleefully as if catching him red-handed.</p><p>“And I should believe the teleporting child sitting in front of me?” Gibbs questions, shutting his book before Five can read any of the scrawled words.</p><p>“Don’t see why not.” Five shrugs.</p><p>“This doesn’t need to get ugly. Just tell us who you work for and where your siblings are. We’ve got men out there looking for them now. They’ll be found eventually.”</p><p>Five’s eyes widen. He looks down at his hands and squeezes them. He disappears from the cuffs reappearing next to the table. He jumps again, just as he feels a prick on the back of his neck. He lands behind Gibbs and reaches for him. His hands don’t find purchase. He instead feels himself falling backwards to the cold ground. He reaches out in an attempt to grab something, anything but all he feels is air slid through his fingers as he lands roughly on the floor. He once again, as he’s grown used to, loses ownership of his body as numbness crawls through his veins.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“We can’t get home without Five.” Luther mumbles as he paces through the living room.</p><p>“We aren’t leaving without him either.” Diego corrects from where he’s sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.</p><p>“Of course, but what are we supposed to do right now? Sit around and wait for the apocalypse?” Luther questions, his heavy footsteps echoing through the room.</p><p>“I don’t-”</p><p>Diego’s voice cuts off at the sound of the front door opening. Diego jumps off of the couch, running to stand at the edge of the loft. Vanya’s looking up at him. He feels a wave of disappointment envelop him.</p><p>“Vanya? What are you doing here?” Luther asks from behind him.</p><p>“Guys, I got here as fast I could.” She says with a heavy breath as she starts up the stairs.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Elliott asks as he steps up next to Luther.</p><p>“Carl, Sissy’s husband, he said his brother, who’s the deputy, arrested a kid...a kid who can teleport.” She says quickly, out of breath as she reaches the top of the stairs.</p><p>Diego can feel his heart pounding in his chest.</p><p>“Holy shit. Where are they taking him?” Luther questions, rubbing Vanya’s back as she leans over attempting to catch her breath.</p><p>“An FBI building for questioning.” She answers, looking up directly at Diego.</p><p>“The world ends in four days and Five’s gone and gotten himself arrested.” Luther huffs, reaching up to rub at his temple.</p><p>“Do you know where the building is?” Diego asks, his own voice sounding foreign in his head.</p><p>“Uh..I don’t know, I didn’t think to ask, I didn’t want Carl to get suspicious. I’ll uh I’ll have to call Sissy.” Vanya says.</p><p>Elliott motions for her to follow him to the kitchen.</p><p>“Okay, I’m going to get Allison, we could probably use her rumors. Luther, you get Klaus. We meet back here as soon as possible, got it?” Diego orders, mind still reeling as he considers the facts.</p><p>Kennedy will be shot tomorrow afternoon. The apocalypse is four days away. Five is missing.</p><p>Luther pats his arm gently as he softly says, “We’ll find him.”</p><p>Diego nods following his brother down the stairs and out of the building.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Diego aggressively knocks on Allison’s door. </p><p>“Allison, open up!” He yells into the house.</p><p>The door swings open just as his fist is raised in the air to knock again. His sister’s face is red and her eyes are filled with unshed tears.</p><p>“Allison, are you okay?” Diego asks softly, gently touching her arm.</p><p>“I-I was in the middle of saying goodbye to Ray. What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Five’s been taken.”</p><p>She gasps, covering her mouth with her hand.</p><p>“Yeah, the FBI. He wanted to get out of this timeline today and now we don’t even know where he is. We’re screwed.”</p><p>“Don’t say that Diego. We still have time.” She reassures, pulling Diego into the house and shutting the door behind them.</p><p>“Allison, we don’t have a lot. We need to go. We could probably really use your rumors.”</p><p>“Okay. Let me finish saying goodbye to my husband first.” She says as tears begin rolling down her face.</p><p>Diego nods, waving at Ray who’s sitting on the couch looking like he’s just been told...well, that there’s an apocalypse in four days.</p><p>“Another brother, I assume?” Ray questions with a tilt of humor to his voice.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s Diego.” Allison introduces with a watery chuckle.</p><p>She sits back down next to her husband and they start talking in hushed voices. To give them some privacy, Diego walks through the house, looking at the photos on the walls of the couple. He can’t help but feel guilty for Allison, she had made the most of her life here and now she’ll have to leave it all behind. He hears a knock on the door and Allison opening it. Then suddenly he hears a choking noise and Ray yelling. He curses, running back into the room. The Swedish brothers are back, one fighting Allison, the other Ray.</p><p>“What the hell I thought we had some kind of deal? Oga foroga?!” Diego shouts, ripping the brother off of Allison.</p><p>“Yes, well the price for collecting the Number Five just went up.” The man says with a smirk, punching Diego across the face.</p><p>Diego falls to the ground, hand reaching up for his bloody nose. He quickly pushes himself back up and rejoins Allison’s fight, sweeping the legs out from under her attacker.</p><p>Allison gasps when she notices her husband being choked by the other Swede and runs over to them, whispering something in the attacker’s ear.</p><p>His eyes immediately turn white as he twists to face his brother who’s recovering from the floor. He stomps over to him, ripping him up and pushing him backwards onto the couch.</p><p>“Brother?” The man on the couch questions, eyes wide.</p><p>His brother ignores him, bending over him and tightly encasing his hands around his neck. Diego watches as the one is choked to death. When the deed is done, the living brother looks back at them in horror before running from the room, screaming in anguish.</p><p>“That was…” Ray starts.</p><p>“Intense.” Diego finishes for him.</p><p>“You two finish saying goodbye. I’m gonna get rid of the body and then come back for you Allison, okay?”</p><p>Diego waits for his sister’s nod before turning to the body. <em> What a wonderful day. </em>He thinks as he pulls the carpet out from under the coffee table.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It’s already night by the time Diego and Allison get to Elliott’s. Vanya, Luther, and Klaus are all waiting for them anxiously.</p><p>“What the hell happened to you guys?” Luther questions, taking in Diego’s bloody nose and Allison’s red eyes.</p><p>“We were attacked by the Swedes.” Diego answers, following his sister up the stairs.</p><p>They get to the top, everyone watching them in concern.</p><p>“I thought you said we were safe from them?” Klaus asks, grabbing Allison’s elbow and leading her over to the couch.</p><p>“That’s what I thought. I don’t think we’ll have to worry about them anymore. For real this time.” Diego assures, walking over to the couch and sitting between Allison and Vanya.</p><p>He covers his face with his hands, feeling emotionally and physically exhausted. Thoughts of his little brother somewhere alone and scared plaguing his mind. He feels Vanya place a comforting hand on his back.</p><p>“Great. Now that we’re all here, we need a game plan.” Luther says, heading back over to sit down in the chair next to the couch.</p><p>“Well Sissy thinks he was probably taken to the FBI building on Elm Street.” Vanya offers, glancing between her siblings.</p><p>“Elm Street? You mean the street where Kennedy is shot in just a matter of hours?” Diego questions, feeling like he’s going to pass out or barf or both at the same time.</p><p>“Are you guys thinking what I’m thinking?” Klaus asks, from where he’s sitting perched on the arm of the couch.</p><p>“That Five could be the one who starts nuclear Armageddon?” Luther suggests.</p><p>He holds his hands up when Diego glares at him for his bluntness.</p><p>“No, that we should totally get wasted when this is all over.” Klaus chuckles, glancing between his siblings for agreement.</p><p>When he doesn’t find it, he looks at Elliott who’s hovering over his desk. The man smiles at him and holds a thumb up in concurrence. Diego rolls his eyes and stands from the couch, despite his body’s protests.</p><p>“Okay, game-plan. Elliott, you got paper?” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How fucking long does it take Klaus and Ben to figure out the layout of one single building?” Diego questions, pacing the living room floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diego, have patience.” Allison softly reminds as she watches him from her seat on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diego stops in his tracks to stare at Allison in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have patience?! Allison, are you joking? They’ve been there for hours. We have two fucking hours left until Kennedy is shot. Who knows what’ll happen to Five if he’s there when it happens? Who knows what’s happening to him right now? He could be getting tortured as we speak!” He shouts, throwing his hands up in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luther stays suspiciously quiet in his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” She says with a sigh. “We’re worried too but we can’t just go in there blind. It’s not like Five will be in plain sight. We need to know where we’re going if we’re going to get in and get out without getting ourselves arrested and making things ten times worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that Allison but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice is cut off by the tell-tale sound of Five’s powers, except it isn’t Five.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello there, wolfman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison stares in both awe and shock at the woman now standing in the middle of the room. Diego immediately reaches for his knife from its holster but Lila’s faster. She spatial jumps again to in front of him and then roughly grabs his arm, pulling them both through the fabric of time and space until they land outside. Diego is slammed back against the alley wall. Lila stares up at him, knife poised at his throat. Diego attempts to catch his breath without slicing himself. He moves his hand away from his holster and holds it up in the air. Lila smirks at him, moving closer to his face, until she’s practically leaning her body against him. Diego’s chin is forced up as he attempts to move as far from the knife as possible. The edge is flush against his vulnerable skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So... why’d you turn Five in?” He asks as he stares up at the cloudy sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know I did that?” She leans in closer to his ear, whispering, “Coulda been any one of his hundred enemies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re a coward.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell did you just say?” She growls, knife pushing deeper and drawing blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said you’re a coward. You couldn’t kill Five and you can’t kill me.” Diego hisses, glancing down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awful brave to say while I’ve got a knife to your neck.” She snarls into his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles down at her, unaffected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve always been a coward. You know how evil your mother was, you always have, and yet you refuse to accept that because if you accept it then you also have to accept what you are- an accomplice.” He says, voice sharp but steady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand trembles around the hilt of the knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shut up. I-I should kill you right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diego sighs, body aching at the feeling of bricks digging into his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lila, there’s still a chance for you to turn this around. You’ve got powers, just like us. You could help us stop this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks affronted by the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I help the lot of you idiots?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe because you don’t want the world to blow up?” He offers, fingers twitching to reach for his knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckles at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I couldn’t care less. Time works differently at the Commission, I’d be perfectly safe.” She explains, reaching her free hand up to check her watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In that case, help by letting me go so I can save my brother who your little screwed up family has taken from me twice now.” Diego says angrily as his fingers finally tap against the hilt of his knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Diego, I have to ask, what made him so much better than me, anyways? I mean even in the asylum it was always ‘Five this’ or ‘Five that.’” Her free hand moves through the air as she speaks. “He’s just a snot-nosed kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if we ignore the fact that he’s my little brother. For starters, he still has his soul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila reels at that, lowering her hand from his neck. She steps backwards away from him as her hands turn blue. She disappears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diego exhales a deep breath as he steps away from the wall. He pulls the collar of his shirt up to wipe away the blood from the shallow cut on his neck. He shakes his head angrily as he heads inside through the back door. After the flight of stairs, he feels his body begging him to take a break. He ignores it, opening the door and heading down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to go, I don’t care if Klaus and Ben are done or not.” Diego says as he walks through the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanya barely glances at him before returning to her heated conversation on the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diego, oh my God! What happened?!” Allison shouts as Diego steps back into the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She runs to her brother to check the wound on his neck. Luther stands from his seat in worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diego opens his mouth to respond, but Klaus beats him to it, opening the front door with a “We’re back bitches!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus jogs up the stairs looking exceedingly proud of himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Vanny?” He questions as he fishes something out of his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the phone with Sissy, apparently the husband found out about their affair.” Luther answers, eyes still firmly on Diego’s bleeding neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, spicy.” Klaus chuckles as he unfolds a sheet of paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Klaus…” Allison chastises with a shake of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, anyway if someone would like to go collect her, Ben and I’ve got a map drawn out. Little Five’s in danger, we need to hurry.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five’s head lulls as he feels his body slowly returning to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we start easy? What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you.” Five mumbles, throat dry and tongue still halfway numb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinks down at his hands, they’re tied to the arms of the chair. He attempts to move his legs, they’re tied at the shins and his feet are wet. His eyebrows scrunch as he considers that. He can feel something against his forehead as well. He notices a cord and follows it to a machine in the corner of the room, Gibbs standing next to it with a wicked smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, electricity. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’d laugh at the irony of it all, but focuses on twitching his fingers instead. He’s gotten himself out of worse situations before, due to his dad’s “training.” His powers comfort him as they slowly come to life on his fingertips. He glances up at the two in the room, Gibbs and the woman from before, they’re both staring at his hands. He uses their curiosity to his advantage, curling his fingers as much as possible and pulling. His body is halfway gone before electricity pours through his veins, pulling him back down to the chair. His teeth clench and his eyes screw up tight as the sensation fades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, a weakness. And that was only the lowest setting. Jot that down.” Gibbs orders the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly pulls a pad of paper out and starts to scribble on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?” The man questions, fingers twitching to electrocute the teenager again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing. I just realized you remind me of someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad you still have your humor intact. Now, tell me where your siblings are.” The man demands, folding his arms across his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once again, I’m gonna have to go with...fuck you.” Five says, smirking at Gibbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cries out as he’s shocked again with a higher voltage. His body twists as it attempts to escape the chair. Gibbs chuckles as he turns the dial back off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, that was funny.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turns out having Kennedy only be thirty minutes away, as stress inducing as it is, makes it easy to traverse the building. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone must have been given time off to go watch the parade, boy are they in for a treat. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Klaus thinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finally run into someone on the fourth floor. Allison is quick to grab the man and begin whispering in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard a rumor that you take us to…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glances at Klaus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interrogation room 512.” Klaus supplies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interrogation room 512.” She repeats into the man’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes fade from white back to normal and he turns to lead them through the building. They follow him through a confusing amount of twists and turns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, I now realize why this would have taken forever.” Diego whispers, glancing at Allison who fixes him with an I-told-you-so look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to avoid listening to the clock ticking in his head and the sounds of excitement outside. His heart hammers in his chest at the all encompassing thought of being too late, once again, to save his little brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re almost there.” Klaus says with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They follow the rumored man up another floor and then to a thick, metal door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus glances at each of his siblings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is it.” He directs, pointing past the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as the man seems to be returning from the rumor, Allison whispers to him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard a rumor that you stay here in front of this door and do not let anyone in after us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man blinks, nodding as he opens the door for them to pass. He closes it behind them as they walk through. A sharp bang of blue light flashes through the shattered windows at the end of the hall. The siblings drop to the ground as a deafening thunderclap echoes off the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck. Is that lightning?!” Luther yells from the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all glance at each other and then back down the hall in horror. There’s a man at the end of it, dead in the corner, burnt to a crisp.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five trembles in exhaustion after being electrocuted for the fourth time. His arms and legs twitch at the feeling of phantom shocks rolling through his body. His chest expands sharply as he attempts to get precious air back into his lungs. His head droops, bangs falling over the band across his forehead and into his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve made this so much harder on yourself. This would all end if you could just be a good little boy and answer our questions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five’s fingers twitch as Gibbs's patronizing words twist in his head. The words he’s fucking tired of hearing from people who don’t know him and think they can break him. They can’t break him but they can sure as hell try. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They want a good little boy, huh? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He feels a malicious smirk curve his face as he slowly looks up from under his sweaty bangs. Blue starts from his fingertips and flows up his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gibbs gasps, shock evident on his face. He reaches over and turns up the device. Five’s body jerks as the electricity hits him, but he doesn’t falter. He grits his teeth, clenches his jaw, and pulls harder. His powers vibrate and his arms shake, but the blue continues to crawl up his body, spreading from his arms to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Terminate!” The woman shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying!” Gibbs yells back, turning up the device to maximum power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five shudders as his body attempts to pull him between dimensions. Blue collects around his middle, electricity pooling into it. They combine into a ball of twirling energy. Electricity crackles through the ball as it slowly grows. Gibbs and the nurse stare in horror as Five watches them with white, unflinching eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ball suddenly explodes, lightning bathing the room in bright light. The windows shatter and Gibbs screams as he and the woman are electrocuted to death. Sparks of lightning bounce out of the room and down the hall, killing the man that had been guarding the door. Thunderclaps loudly echo back to Five, but he can’t hear them as his power pulsates around him, forming another ball as the electricity continues to flow through him. The ball tightens and tightens. It coils into unbridled ferocity. A rogue lightning bolt rips itself from the ball, ramming into the wall and then back again. The ball darkens and twists into a small tornado of energy emerging from Five’s chest. Electricity sparkles as the energy tendrils turn darker and darker. Five’s eyes fade to black as the room is consumed in darkness. Something primal and cosmic fills the air. The bodies are lifted from the ground and pulled into the blanket of boundlessness, disappearing into infinity.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The siblings are all shoved together behind a desk that sits halfway down the hall. Luther hovers over them, attempting to protect them from a potential stray bolt. Klaus and Vanya shiver under him in anxiety while Allison and Diego both look resolved. Diego squeezes out from under Luther’s arm and glances over the desk. The lightning seems to have stopped, the room at the end of the hall bathed in pure darkness. Diego nods, mind made up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going.” He says, standing from his crouch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus grabs Diego’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa, that’s apparently a wormhole my friend, Ben says so. And it appears to be getting bigger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The siblings all peek over the desk where the darkness is indeed slowly growing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t give a shit what that is, my brother’s in there.” Diego growls, pulling his arm from Klaus and stepping away from the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luther grabs his arm instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Our </span>
  </em>
  <span>brother is in there. We’re all going.” He says in a commanding tone that reminds his siblings of when he was Number One.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone nods, even Klaus who looks extremely queasy at the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben, can you hold my hand?” He asks the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben suddenly appears, glowing blue. He clasps his hand with Klaus’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re doing this as a family.” He says softly, glancing at each of his siblings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all nod at him, small smiles on each of their faces. Diego grabs Ben’s other hand. The rest of the siblings follow suit, lacing their hands together. They start down the hall. The door at the end crushes inward as it’s sucked into the darkness. The siblings’ feet slide as they’re pulled down the hallway floor. They look at each other and suck in deep breaths. Their hands rip apart as they’re pulled into the dark abyss. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HUGE thank you to ProudBadger and rosewitchx for reading my idea for this chapter and giving me some awesome constructive feedback! Rosewitchx helped me with removing a component that would not have worked here and ProudBadger suggested the incredible idea of using a blackhole which led me to considering wormholes as well and I cannot thank them enough because this really added a cool aspect to the story that I would have never thought of without them! So thankful for all you amazing readers out there!! I hope this chapter was not too complex and was easily understandable for everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Zoo wee mama this chapter ended up being quite long. It also ended up taking a bit longer than expected mostly because of consistency reasons so I do apologize for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger! Hope you enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Allison doesn’t know how long she’s been falling through the darkness. Distant lightning flashes, her only friend in the lonely descent. Gravity slowly drags her down through the thick, static filled air. The hair on her arms stands up. She stares to the sky from whence she came from, the world a single speck fading into the blackness. She shuts her eyes and breathes, lets her mind melt away. She blinks and suddenly she’s falling onto the ground. She doesn’t have a moment to let out a sound as she hits the floor. She startles to a stand, miraculously uninjured. She’s in a bedroom, a bedroom in her childhood home. It’s an unfamiliar one and yet familiar all the same. She looks around the hazy room, it's like a dream. She finds a child on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” She calls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice echoes off the walls. The child doesn’t budge, their eyes fixated on a book. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Black Holes, Wormholes &amp; Time Machines by Jim Al-Khalili. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She jerks as a door opens behind her. She watches, wide-eyed as her childhood self trots into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Five, you're not busy are you?" Her own voice sings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The child, Five, glances up from his book with his eyebrows raised. Allison gasps, her hand reaching up to cover her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean not busy with anything important that is." Her smaller self corrects with a giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continues to stare at her, face unenthused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Five please! You know Grace gave me some makeup and putting it on yourself isn't nearly as fun as someone else!" Young Allison begs, a whine in her voice that makes This Allison cringe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you get Number Seven then?" Five whines back, lowering his book to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seven doesn't like that kind of stuff and besides, she's practicing on her violin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why don't you get Number One? You guys are always hanging out." Five offers with a wave of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but he's too much of a manly man, you know? He'd never let me give him a makeover!" She explains, a full pout on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I'm not?" Five questions, sitting up in his bed with a huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good one Five." She giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glares at her in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please." She whines, dragging out the syllables.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs and closes his book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay fine but just real quick." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Five! You're now officially my favorite sibling!" She yells, turning and heading back through the door she came through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about Number One?" He asks as he follows behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, second favorite. Come on." She says grabbing his hand and leading him out of his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison watches them disappear fondly. She blinks and she’s in her room, watching as her younger self puts blush on the child version of Five.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you like wearing this stuff, it feels gross.” He whines, shuffling in his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop moving, Five. You like weird stuff too, I mean I doubt that book you were reading is any fun.” She says, fanning his cheeks with her brush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s plenty of fun!” He pouts as he looks up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm. What even is a wormhole?” She asks, as she moves the brush to fan over his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He twitches his face against it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s a lot like a black hole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Young Allison pulls the makeup brush away from his face, fixing him with an unimpressed glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what a black hole is, right?” He asks, staring up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I watched Zathura, same as you.” She says, placing her hands on her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it’s kinda like that. Black holes sucks things into it, but supposedly if you go into one you can never come back because it stretches you until there’s nothing left and you’re basically a string of spaghetti.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Young Allison’s face twists in disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, a wormhole, if one exists, you could probably survive. It doesn’t have an event horizon, the thing that stretches you. It’s like two black holes coming together to form this mega black hole that can transport you through time and space.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where would it take you?” She asks, setting her brush down on her vanity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It depends on the shape of it and how it was made. Could be to a different universe, could be to the past, or the future. My powers are kinda like wormholes, I guess that’s why I’m so interested in learning about them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She places a hand on her chin for a moment as if thinking it through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, I told you it was gonna be weird!” She finally says, laughing as she reaches to pick up her lipstick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” He says, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, mouth shut.” She directs, grabbing his face with one hand and beginning to apply the lipstick with another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to her room suddenly bangs open. This Allison flinches as harshly as her younger self and the younger Five. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in God’s name is going on in here? Not only is it way past your bedtime, but this is unacceptable behavior!” Reginald shouts, roughly grabbing Five’s little arm and pulling him up out of his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison copies her smaller self, watching in shock as her father drags her brother from the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do something.” She begs herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have the power to do something!” She says louder, tears in her eyes as the door slams shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her younger self falls against her bed, crying. Allison feels disgusted by herself, by her fear, her inability to use her powers for anything good.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And this was Five’s favorite memory of me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She shudders at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room distorts in front of her, twisting into the kitchen. Five sits at the table, crying into his marshmallow and peanut butter sandwich, his face red and eye swollen. Younger Allison walks into the room, gulping when she notices him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” She whispers, walking over to the fridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This Allison watches as little Five takes one look at her younger self and then disappears from the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time suddenly seems to move faster. She watches as Five avoids her. She watches as he eventually forgives her, she wonders if she rumored him. She watches as he jumps into her room to talk, but her younger self screams at him instead and rumors him to never come into her room again. She watches as he becomes closed off. As he acts out, challenging their father, as he comes to breakfast in the morning with a bruised face more often than not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time slows again as Luther’s room appears around her. She’s surrounded by her siblings, the current ones and the young ones. All of their older selves look wrecked. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luther floats, weightless. He’s taken back to when he was on the Moon. When their dick of a father put him there for no reason. As he drifts lower into the void, he considers just how many problems their father caused for them. The first apocalypse would have been entirely his fault, in fact the second one probably somehow is too. He was a selfish man through and through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luther’s thoughts are broken when he suddenly hits the ground, hard. At the rate he had impacted, he expects to find himself in the middle of a crater. Instead, he’s on a patch of crater-less gravel. His eyes squint at the brightness of the sun as he surveys where he’s landed. His eyes catch on the Umbrella Academy building. For a second, he allows himself to feel comforted that maybe Five had actually gotten them home. Then he catches his younger self leaving the back door, followed by a small Five. Luther gasps at the sight, a little Five right there coming out of the Umbrella Academy, wearing a training outfit. It wasn’t that Luther still didn’t believe Five, he’d read Dad’s journal after all, but he’d still felt suspicious at believing something he couldn’t see. And yet, here he is, watching himself and this little Five settle into their combat stances. Their father comes outside, a clipboard in his hands. His face is as sharp as Luther remembers it always being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” He mumbles, standing from the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He expects them to turn to him, startled. Instead, Reginald blows a whistle and they start at each other. It can’t possibly be a fair fight, Luther’s body towering over his tiny brother. Yet, Five holds his own, jumping whenever Young Luther steps close enough to grab him. Current Luther watches with bated breath as their father grows frustrated when Five refuses to engage in hand to hand combat, instead maintaining his defensive stance. Five has his back turned to their father, fists raised as Young Luther charges towards him. Before Five even has the chance to blink, their father is electrocuting him with a taser. He cries as he drops to the ground. Both Luthers stare in horror at their brother trembling on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up, Number Five. Fights won’t always go your way, you can’t rely on only spatial jumps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five remains on the ground, whimpering. Reginald scoffs, before turning his gaze up to his Number One.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This fight is not over. Go ahead, Number One, hit him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Young Luther continues to stare at his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it, now!” Their father shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Number One does, he kicks his brother hard. Five curls into himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. At least one of you hasn't grown to be a colossal disappointment to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luther watches as his younger self inflates at the praise. So desperate for their father’s appraisal, he’d have done anything. Reginald heads back inside, calling for his Number One to follow. Luther begs himself to not leave his brother, but he already knows what’s going to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five’s on the ground, alone and silent, brother and father both long gone. Luther hurries over to him, attempts to touch him, but his hands phase right through. He wonders if this is how Ben feels, watching terrible things happen to his siblings without being able to lay a single finger on them to help. Luther silently sits down next to his brother who stays silent on the ground. At the backdoor opening and closing he glances up, praying it's his younger self coming to help. But it’s not. It’s Diego. Diego anxiously looks around, expecting something evil (like their father) to pop out from the shadows. When he seems sure it’s safe, he runs to his brother and helps him up. A tear rolls down Luther’s face as the scene fades and suddenly he’s dropped into his little brother’s childhood room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches as his younger self shuts the door behind him. He now looks older, maybe ten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Five.” He hears himself say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five barely glances up at him from his notebook that he’s furiously writing in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I just wanted to say thank you for uh not tattling on Allison and I. That’s cool of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Five says, the smallest flicker of a smile as he continues to scribble things down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luther feels himself fall through the floor, landing in the front room. By the darkness of the house, he assumes it must be late. His younger self and younger Five don’t look much older, maybe a year difference. He focuses on the heated conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve kept your little secret, let me have this Luther. I can’t sleep anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad would kill you for going out so late by yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care.” Five grumbles, reaching for the door handle anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but I’m going with you.” Luther’s younger self decides much to Five’s obvious shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Five says back, opening the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luther follows them, feels himself pass right through the front door. They start jogging, but they don’t make it far before an older man stops them on the sidewalk with a crooked grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You boys are from the Umbrella Academy, aren’t you?” He asks, in a voice that makes Luther feel sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luther wants to grab his younger self and Five and take off running, but he’s stuck instead watching as they slowly back away. The man advances on them, pulling out a knife. Little Five discretely grabs his brother’s arm and spatial jumps. All three of them land back in the front room, even Luther who’s stomach feels sick like he literally jumped with them. Five’s panting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was this his first time jumping with someone else? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luther wonders. His train of thought is broken by their father’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is going on here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-Five made me!” Younger Luther shouts pointing at his exhausted brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This Luther wants to punt himself and his stupid obsession with satisfying their father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Number Five, why does it seem that whenever there is trouble, you are the one provoking it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five looks up at his father, face bashful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wipe that look off of your face.” Their father growls, grabbing Five’s arm and dragging him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luther wants to follow but he feels himself being pulled again. Similar scenes pass through his mind, little antagonistic moments between him and Five, moments he had always provoked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally lands again in his own room, sick to his stomach.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus doesn’t even realize he’s landed for a moment. The room he’s in is almost as dark as the nothingness he’d been falling through. His eyes slowly adjust to the darkness. He flinches when he hears a small whisper. He follows the sound over to a bed. There’s a kid sitting on the edge staring through Klaus. Klaus waves but the boy doesn’t seem to know he’s here. He hums, stepping closer to the bed. He hears a small sound, sounds like crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Four, I promise I won’t let them get you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus reels. He leans down, putting his own face in the kid’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, Fivey.” He whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He steps back, eyes glancing over to the lump under the covers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Five’s memory. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He realizes, shock growing on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, he sent us back to the past didn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He expects a response from Ben. The silence instead is deafening. Klaus sighs and takes a seat on the bed next to his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a good kid.” Klaus says, watching his brother’s eyes scan the room back and forth as he looks for invisible enemies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Klaus is blinking brightness from his eyes. He squints as he glances around. He’s in a bank. There’s people crying, hostages he realizes. He looks up when he hears a crash to find Luther falling through the ceiling. He notices his other siblings next, they’re all branched off, fighting different robbers.  Klaus isn’t surprised to not see himself, he already knows he’s at the backdoor, acting as lookout. All at once, this day comes back to him, all of it unaltered, Five unerased. He remembers it all and feels his heart rate rise as he watches his sibling. Today was the day he failed, he’d gotten distracted by a stray dog, left his position in front of the door. The robbers’ friends easily got in, undetected. Five’s job was to discreetly jump as many of the hostages as he could out of the building while his siblings distracted the robbers until the cops could get there. Klaus watches as he does just that, he’s entirely focused on the people, fully trusting his siblings to complete their part of the job. He doesn’t expect someone to sneak up on him. Klaus flinches as one of the men slams the butt of their gun against the back of Five’s head. He drops to the ground, unconscious. The tide suddenly turns as the man picks him up. He shoots his gun in the air, gaining their siblings’ attention. He settles the gun against Five’s forehead. The siblings immediately lose their upper hand, dropping whatever hold they had on their opponent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d ended up saving the day, Allison rumoring the man to drop Five and shoot his friends. However, it’d been a close call and a close call meant a furious Reginald would be waiting for them when they got home. Of course, he’d pretend to be pleased on camera but Klaus remembers how he’d felt standing in those pictures, feeling extremely nauseous, probably even more nauseous than Five who’d had to sit out of the pictures because of how much his head had hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Klaus drops back into the house, he knows exactly what’s going to happen. He doesn’t want to watch, he wishes that God, or this wormhole, or a wormhole god whatever would fast-forward so he wouldn’t have to watch. He forces himself to face the scene, his father is pacing in front of younger him and his siblings. They all look nervous, knowing how furious he is. But, his younger self looks straight up queasy as the thought of his father punishing him and sending him back to the morgue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their father finally stops pacing to stare at each of them one by one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s fault was it?” He asks in a tone that almost hides the pure animosity radiating from him, almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone gulps, all eyes facing nervously forward. All eyes, except Five who glances at younger Klaus who’s trembling. Five steps forward, bows his head and says, “Me. It’s my fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Young Klaus and This Klaus stare at him in shock. He knows he can’t stop it and yet he begs his younger self to step up, to take the blame he rightfully deserves. He stays silent instead, looking down at his feet in guilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m certainly not surprised to hear that.” Their father says with a humorless chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have been far more trouble than your worth, Number Five. I’ve put up with your disobedience for far too long. Clearly, your punishments have been too lenient. I want you to apologize to your siblings for your lackadaisicalness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five turns to face his siblings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I...I’m sorry.” He says, hands trembling down by his sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now go get the shovel.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scene changes before him but Klaus can’t stop the tears rolling down his face as guilt churns in his stomach. He watches as memories pass before his eyes, their father ordering them to not go outside until Five finishes “training”, Five becoming even more quiet afterwards, Five avoiding most of them outside of training, Five becoming withdrawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lands in Luther’s room last, feeling a sickness deep in his bones as he considers what this all means.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben floats through the wormhole feeling oddly calm. This is the first time he’s been alone in over a decade, without Klaus and just his own thoughts. He wishes he could feel his own body, feel the way the boundless space snuggles up against his skin. He’d always been curious about cosmic anomalies and all things quantum related. He’d always been trying to understand his powers, trying to make himself feel less horrified by them. Reading books upon books had only heightened his curiosity and left him with more questions than when he had started. So to be floating through something that scientifically had never been proven, something that was only theoretical, was quite a strange feeling. His own brother had created a wormhole. When he considers that, he realizes how much sense it actually makes. In fact, ever since Five showed up, Ben had been very interested in his powers. They had almost seemed like mini wormholes in and of themselves. Ben’s thoughts fall to a hush as he finds himself suddenly careening down towards the Umbrella Academy. He braces himself for an impact that never comes. He blinks as he pushes himself up from the ground. He finds himself in his old room, his young self and a young Five sitting on the floor against the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, a trip to the past, huh?” He mumbles to himself, sitting criss-cross applesauce across from the two children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What part are you at?” His younger self asks, peering over from his own book to the one Five’s reading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-wormholes, ripples in space.” Five quickly mumbles as his eyes hungrily scan the page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting stuff, huh?” Young Ben says, looking back down at his own book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Five finally glances up at his brother, having finished the page. “It’s all theoretical but it kinda reminds me of my own powers a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Ben smiles. “That’s why I recommended it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This Ben feels strange watching the scene he hadn’t remembered only moments ago. It almost feels like he’s encroaching on something, like he’s not meant to be here. He doesn’t have much more time to consider before the room shifts, decorations change, the setup of the room differs, and he finds an older version of himself now sitting on the bed crying. Well, he supposes maybe the correct term would be sobbing. He cringes, remembering why he had been crying so hard. With a blurb of blue, Five is in the room, walking over to Ben’s bed with something in his hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Pennycrumb. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben’s mind supplies. He gulps as he watches the interaction, his kind brother giving his younger self an object that had obviously been his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The space warps again as Five disappears. The room changes to Klaus’s where both his teenage self and Klaus’s teenage self are jumping on his bed. It’s late at night, Ben can tell by the darkness of the window. This was the first time he’d ever been drunk, he remembers. They were laughing, giggling like crazy. Five instantaneously appears in the room, looking distraught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I talk to you guys?” He asks softly, rubbing at his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben and I are kinda busy, bro! Go talk to Vanya!” Klaus shouts, laughing so hard he has to grab his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five glances at Ben instead, who shrugs and ignores him, going back to jumping on the bed. Five sighs before disappearing. Ben watches as his younger self glances at the doorway. Klaus shoves the bottle of vodka back into his arms. They both giggle, falling down on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what he was trying to tell us…” Ben whispers to himself, hand on his chin in thought.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anxiety coils in Vanya’s chest as she falls through the void. She attempts to call for her siblings but all that comes out is a whisper. He tries to search for them through the darkness, but nothing. Specks of lightning in the distance is all she can see. She knows falling through a wormhole can’t possibly be good. Did her siblings actually expect to get out of here? Or did they just prefer to die by choice instead of by nukes or by Five’s powers sucking up the world whole? She feels herself tremble at the thought of floating through space for the rest of her life. Of just slowly starving to death and then her lifeless body descending into nothingness forever. She shuts her eyes tightly, willing herself to not cry at the dismalness of the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of the sudden, she feels ground under her feet. Solid ground. She slowly opens her eyes. She’s in a panic room. Her heart constricts as she runs to the window and bangs on it. She screams for Sissy, for anyone. At the sound of voices, she twists around. Her eyes widen at the sight of her younger self on the bed next to a child that looks like a younger version of Five. She walks over to the bed, attempting to listen to their conversation but they’re just laughing. The door opening has the children’s eyes widening and she herself feels anxious at their looks as she twirls around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Father. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her brain supplies. Something about this version of her father scares her more than the one she’d met at dinner. His severe gaze is unsettling. He shouts her brother’s name who immediately mocks him. Vanya recoils, glancing back at her brother in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Number Seven has a contagious illness.” Their father says as he heads over to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So my powers were a contagious illness, huh? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thinks angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t seem sick to me.” Five answers, jumping out of reach just as their father attempts to grab him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanya is struck, even as callous as her brother had seemed at times, she hadn’t imagined him defying their apparently terrible father so boldly. Their father attempts to reach Five twice more, but the boy spatial jumps out of the way both times. She watches in curiosity as their father seemingly gives up, reaching into his pocket for something. She stops breathing at the sight of the object and so do the children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many times have I told you that I will not accept disrespect in this household?” Their father demands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five gets off of the bed he had jumped to, suddenly looking bashful. He stares down at his feet as he apologizes and promises he’ll never do it again. Their father assures him that he won’t. Vanya sees it coming but that doesn’t stop the yelp falling from her lips when her brother is shocked with the taser. He drops to the ground and her younger self screams as he’s dragged from the room. A tear rolls down Vanya’s cheek as he watches the door shut. They couldn’t have been older than seven and their father had shocked Five just like that. She can’t help but feel horrified for wanting to meet their father only days ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room warps and she’s thankfully removed from the suffocating panic room and dropped into a different room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your room. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her mind informs her. A soft familiar tune rings through the air. She finds her, probably ten years old, self set on her bed playing the violin. Five is sitting on the floor watching as she plays. He looks absolutely entranced by the music, eyes wide and open. As quickly as the music had started, it stops. Vanya feels herself missing it, craving to hear more. Five stands from the ground and claps loudly. Her younger self giggles as she bends to bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Encore, encore!” He whisper-shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s bedtime, Five. You don’t wanna get in trouble again do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He straightens at that, smile dropping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. I suppose the show must wait.” He says, a small smile returning to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanya’s mind reels at this new information. Her siblings had made it sound like she had had no one during their childhood but clearly that wasn’t entirely true. She would have expected to have been friends with any of the others before Five and yet clearly this is his or her memory that she’s invading of a time when they were close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She passes through a few more memories, some of her and Five watching the stars, some of Five crying to her after being taken to their dad’s office, some of her crying to him about their siblings. Vanya begins to feel terrible about the way she had blown him off, he is clearly a good kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the next memory, they both seem to be teenagers, maybe thirteen Vanya guesses. Her younger self is practicing the violin when Five warps into her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to stop doing that, Five.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Vanya. I was just wondering if I could talk to you about something.” He says, voice suspiciously shaky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m practicing, maybe later.” She answers, not glancing up at her brother as she continues to play her violin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only once he’s gone does she look up, face drawn in guilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Vanya’s in Luther’s room with the rest of her siblings, both young and old versions.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diego stares up as the sliver of light slowly gets smaller and smaller. He feels more resolve than fear. He sucks in a deep breath and then shouts his little brother’s name. His shout only sounds like a small whistle in wind, impossible for his brother to hear him. Is his brother in here? Or is here...his brother? Diego considers this as he descends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A wormhole, huh?” He mumbles to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He isn’t quite sure what a wormhole is, he knows about black holes and their destructive nature. He knows they suck things in and never let them back out. He wonders if it’s the same with wormholes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve already saved the world once, what’s another time? Besides, does a wormhole really have anything on this family?” He asks himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it’s for comfort, maybe he really believes it, he’s not sure. All he knows is that he’s saving Five, one way or another. He’d failed him so many times before and he isn’t going to let some stupid wormhole make him fail again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels his fall suddenly speed up. He looks down to find himself heading directly for the top of the Umbrella Academy. He barely has time to gasp out a “shit” as his body passes through the roof and the next two floors until he lands on the kitchen floor. Somehow, he isn’t a pancake painted on the floor, his body is still one piece although he can’t imagine how. He pushes himself up from the ground to find himself face to face with his seven year old self. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come out, come out wherever you are, Five.” His younger self calls, completely ignoring Diego who’s staring horrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the hell am I?” He questions, scanning the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looks exactly as it used to. Or at least as he remembers it used to. A feeling in his chest tells him this is a memory, he’s in the past. He feels sick at the thought of having to relive his already shitty life. He hears a bell ring signaling the break’s over. He almost leaves the room himself, like Pavlov’s dog or whatever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Break’s over F-five!” Young Diego calls, stepping away from the kitchen table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, I g-guess I won’t ever find him…” He whispers, although there’s a knowing smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diego watches as his younger self stomps on the floor, pretending to leave the room. At the sound of a cabinet door opening, both he and his younger self glance over to the kitchen. A tiny head peeks out of the cabinet above the refrigerator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I k-knew it!” Young Diego shouts, pointing at his sibling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little Five flinches before his eyes squint down at his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a cheater!” He cries, spatial jumping out of the cabinet and down to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, that’s d-definitely you.” Young Diego retorts, mouth popping on the ‘p’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five growls up at his brother. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was always so much smaller. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Diego’s mind supplies. Five had to have been the cutest child Diego’s ever seen with his fluffy hair and toothy smile that’s currently forming a growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Number Two, Number Five!” Their father’s voice shouts from upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both run out of the room, straight through Diego. He jolts as they phase straight through him. The room warps around him. He reaches out for the kitchen table but his hand falls through it as it disappears. He’s now in the training room. His younger self and Five look a bit older, Diego guesses around twelve. They’re both in their fighting stances. Five’s fists out already blue and young Diego’s hand raised with a knife. He watches himself wink his right eye at his brother, warning him that the knife will be coming from that direction. Five nods, signaling that he’s ready. Young Diego throws the knife, it sails through the air and Five disappears just before the knife would have hit, had he actually aimed at his brother and not the spot a few millimetres to the right. They do the same drill around ten times, before Five gets tired and settles himself on the ground to take a break. Young Diego sits down next to his brother, sipping from his water bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Diego?” Five whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diego moves closer to the pair to hear better as his younger self hums in response to his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever...thought about running away?” His brother asks, looking down at his hands shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I t-think about it all the t-time.” Young Diego answers softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think the others would come?” Five questions, looking up at his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Without k-knowing w-what the future has in store? I’m not s-sure.” Young Diego replies honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if we could check the future?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diego feels his heart clench at Five’s question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, y-yeah. I think maybe we c-could convince them.” Young Diego says with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two children disappear as the scene changes again, except Diego doesn’t move rooms like he did last time. He remains in the training room as his younger self and Five reappear. He watches as they practice again, but something is clearly off with his own smaller self. He doesn’t answer when Five asks him a question, barely looks at him. Doesn’t even motion where the knife will go, just barely throws it far enough to not hit Five. They stop practice when Five tires, just like last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diego, you know how I told you I was gonna ask Dad about time travel?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His younger self ignores Five, turning his back on him to drink from his water bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diego?” His brother calls from behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-shut up, Five. You can’t r-run away from all of your p-problems.” His younger self growls, stomping out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well that took a strange turn for the worse. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Diego thinks to himself as he watches his brother’s face crush. Suddenly a memory that had always confused him pops into his head. His father yelling at him to never talk about running away again and, as Diego now remembers, threatening to make Five practice with Luther again, this time with suppressants. He’d been mean with the intent to crush Five, to get him to never bring up time travel again. And as Diego passes through other memories, he hadn’t brought it up again, at least not to Diego. He starts to wonder if it was entirely their father’s fault that Five ran away or not. He feels anxiety grow in his chest as he watches them train together again, a bit of time seeming to have passed. They’re both silent the entire time and Five seems to be stewing, deep in thought about something, he almost misses jumping on time. Diego’s younger self ignores the mess-up. Finally they finish practice and instead of sitting around chatting as they once had, they both head out of the room and upstairs. When the memory doesn’t seem to fade, Diego follows behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, were we all shitheads as children?” Klaus questions, wiping at his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanya, Ben, Luther, and Allison look at him guiltily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would appear so.” Luther agrees, rubbing a nervous hand up and down his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you all see memories of just you and Five?” Ben asks, glancing between his siblings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all nod in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting. So these were all his memories? He formed the wormhole so I suppose it makes sense for it to be made up of his own consciousness, his memories. And our physical makeup was likely attracted to our younger selves since we’d be made up of mostly similar components, therefore leading us to memories that mostly included just ourselves. And these must have been Five’s most memorable moments or else they wouldn’t have been strong enough to house us long enough to view them.” Ben mutters mostly to himself, but his siblings all listen in closely trying to understand what’s going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some memorable moments all right.” Allison whispers, glancing over at the younger versions of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you guys think we’re the reason he runs away?” Vanya asks in a low voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re about to find out.” Luther answers, motioning to their younger selves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think something’s wrong with Five.” Young Vanya tells her siblings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s conceited and thinks he’s better than all of us.” Thirteen year old Luther snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt that’s true.” Young Ben counters. “He did seem upset last night though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprised you can remember last night.” Thirteen year old Klaus chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He clearly thinks he’s better than us, I mean he barely talks to any of us.” Young Luther says, using his utilitarian voice.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diego follows behind his younger self and Five as they head down the hall, they’re about to enter their respective rooms when they hear the rest of their siblings talking about something in Luther’s room. They both glance at each other before heading toward the room. They both lean their head against the door and Diego follows suit, leaning over them to hear whatever it is they hear. Diego’s face screws up at the sound of Luther’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why Dad keeps him around, I mean you should hear how much he complains about him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He complains about Five?” Vanya asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he can’t stand him.” Luther answers, voice thick with vitriol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Diegos glance over at their brother in shock and guilt. Five’s eyes blink in a quick succession as he clearly tries to not cry. He disappears from the hall, slamming his door shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The siblings emerge from Luther’s room, catch young Diego’s eye and all collectively share a common look of “shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diego feels his heart tear in two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was us.” Klaus whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diego glances up. All of his siblings, the older ones, come out of Luther’s room looking terribly guilty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re all here?” Diego questions, eyeing each of his siblings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately.” Luther answers, rubbing his face with his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re terrible siblings.” Ben mutters, kicking at the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all collectively sigh as their surroundings change again. They’re now downstairs. It’s lunch time, their younger counterparts are all sitting at the table. Diego watches as his thirteen year old self glances at Five. His brother ignores him, staring at their father in resentment. Five’s chest is rising and falling quickly and sharply. He suddenly slams his knife down into the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their father doesn’t even glance up as he growls out Five’s name in warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a question.” Five says, voice sharp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the rules, no talking during mealtimes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reginald brushes him off, continuing to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to time travel.” Five continues, undeterred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diego glances at the rest of his siblings’ nervous faces. They all know exactly where this memory leads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Their father says simply, cutting his steak with his knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready, I’ve been practicing my spatial jumps.” Five offers, tightening his fists and disappearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reappears next to their father’s chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A spatial jump is trivial when compared with the unknowns of time travel. One is like sliding along the ice, the other is akin to descending blindly into the depths of the freezing water and reappearing as an acorn.” Reginald dismisses, continuing to focus on his meal rather than Five who’s staring angrily at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t get it.” The thirteen year old says, folding his arms across his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hence the reason you’re not ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not afraid.” Five grits out through his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fear isn’t the issue. The effects it might have on your body, even on your mind, are far too unpredictable. Now, I forbid you to talk about this anymore.” Reginald orders, finally looking up at his son in contempt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five runs from the room. Diego watches as his younger self and younger siblings all act like nothing ever happened, turning back to eat in silence. Diego moves to chase after his little brother, but his next step lands on dusty ground. The smell of fire and death is almost overwhelming. He’s surrounded by destroyed buildings and burning rubble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The apocalypse.” Ben whispers from next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I caused this?” Diego hears Vanya ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s too busy watching Five sob into the ground to answer his sister’s question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” An unfamiliar voice calls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diego twists to find a middle aged man staring straight through him at Five.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five glances up at the man and chokes out, “How did you survive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wipes his eyes as the man returns the same question back to him. Five ignores him, closing his eyes and attempting to slow his breathing. He trembles, but pulls himself to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know them?” The guy questions, taking a step closer to Five.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five answers with a steady “no.” He folds his arms across his chest, trying to protect himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diego stares in horror as the man takes another step closer to his brother. He can hear his other siblings wondering who the guy is, but he’s too busy feeling frozen to the core. A cold sweat rolls down his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay if you did. I found my family too.” The man says, a tear miraculously falling down his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five mumbles that he needs to bury them as he glances over at the rubble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me help. My name’s Theo, what’s yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diego screams “You bastard!” as he runs to the man. He attempts to punch him, but his fist goes straight through. He slams into the ground under the man instead, punching the dirt as hard as he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diego, what the hell?!” Allison questions, coming up from behind him to grab at his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fucking touch me.” He growls, looking at his sister with so much fury that she takes a few steps back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was he?” Ben asks softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diego feels his anger turn to frustration and desperation, tears springing to his eyes as he hits his fist against the ground again. He can only watch as the man shakes his little brother’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five can feel it, his siblings in danger. He can feel them falling somewhere through space, traversing through time. Something’s wrong. His memories, they don’t quite feel like his own anymore. They feel like someone’s gone through each of them tampering. One specific memory flashes through his mind and he can feel the energy surrounding him hiss and curl protectively around him at the thought. The apocalypse. But this time, he’s not alone with his almost murderer. He can feel his siblings, they’re there. They’re too close to seeing it, seeing how weak he was, how disgustingly frail. He feels himself shiver as he reaches out for them. They can’t know, they can’t see. He grits his teeth as he focuses his mind on removing them, their parasitic selves from his memories. Tendrils reach out through the dust and fire of the apocalypse and grab them just in time. He yanks, pulling them back. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is my Five and Diego favoritism showing? Okay, I know canon Five was likely just as much of a butthole to his siblings as they were to him, probably even more so. This is obviously Reginald's fault for making them so competitive against each other and refusing to love them but as you can see I elected to make Five a pure cinnamon roll instead of a sinnamon roll because I love him and that is all.</p><p>If you guys notice any time related inconsistencies (or any other glaring issues) pls let me know because it was incredibly difficult to keep up with all the memories in this chapter. I did my best to try to make a timeline but I'm sure I could have missed something!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you everyone for coming along with me on this journey. Without further ado, here is the final chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diego kneels on the ground, hands clenched in the dirt. He watches, face full of agony, as his little brother digs a shallow grave with his hands and a metal rod. Every now and then, Five takes a break and cries into the dusty ground. The man watches him as he digs on the other side. Diego feels like he’s being tortured, forced to watch an evil man attempt to manipulate his little brother. His brother who’s apparently never known anything but abuse and betrayal and pain. Pain that Diego himself contributed to. He can’t help but want to throw himself off a cliff at all these newfound realizations. His siblings stand far enough away from him so as not to irritate him, but not far enough away for him to not be able to hear them. They’re trading the memories they were forced to see. Of all the times each of them hurt Five, all the times their own father hurt him. Diego feels sickness rise in his chest as he listens to Vanya explain the first memory she saw. </p><p>Another moment in this hellscape and he was going to expel whatever happened to be left in his stomach. But then, he feels it. An itch beneath his skin. Based on his siblings’ reactions, they feel it too. It grows, spreading. Suddenly, his body is yanked upwards until the apocalypse disappears in a wave of dust below him. He’s back in the darkness of the wormhole. He tries to grab something, anything, as he’s pulled backwards with such ferocity. He’s spat out, landing on hard ground. This time, though, it actually does hurt. He rolls onto his back, hissing at the pain in his ribs. He glances over to see his siblings reacting similarly on the ground. His eyes move to the ceiling as he clenches his teeth. Some of the tiles are missing, the ceiling almost looks as if it’s caving in. It hits him, they’re back. He pushes himself up from the floor, eyes wild. Five’s strapped down in a chair in the middle of the room, limp with his head lulled forward.</p><p>“No!” Diego gasps, moving toward his little brother. </p><p>He places two fingers under Five’s jaw. He can feel his siblings crowd around him, their nervous energy permeating the air.</p><p>“No.” Diego repeats, anguish staining his words.</p><p>“Is he breathing?” Luther asks breathlessly from behind him.</p><p>Diego cups Five’s jaw, forcing his lax face up.</p><p>“Five, wake up.” He whispers, rubbing his fingers across his little brother’s pale face.</p><p>“W-we need to do c-com-compressions. G-gotta get you o-out of these.” Diego mumbles to himself.</p><p>He reaches down undoing the belt around Five’s shins. He moves up, removing the ones around his hands and then the one on his forehead. Five’s body falls forward into Diego. He picks him up from the chair and moves through his siblings. He sets him softly on the floor. He starts to do compressions, counting the numbers loudly.</p><p>“Come on, Five!” He shouts.</p><p>He checks his pulse. Nothing. As he pushes again, he glances back at his siblings, they all look resigned.</p><p>“Why the hell are you all sta-standing around?!” He questions, voice raised in exasperation.</p><p>He turns back to push against his brother’s chest again.</p><p>“Diego…” Allison starts, setting a hand on his arm.</p><p>“Don’t!” Diego yells, rolling his shoulder as tears collect in his eyes.</p><p>He chokes out a sob as he continues to pump his brother’s chest. He suddenly feels thick arms around him.</p><p>“Luther, le-let me go, you asshole!” Diego growls, digging his nails into his brother’s arms.</p><p>“Diego, he’s gone.” Allison cries from somewhere behind Luther.</p><p>He struggles in his brother’s hold, attempting to get out of his grasp.</p><p>“Let me go!” He screams, headbutting his brother.</p><p>Luther doesn’t flinch, but he does let him go with a sigh. Diego immediately falls back to Five, screaming his name and slamming a fist down on his chest. For a moment, nothing. Then, suddenly his little brother’s eyes rip open and his mouth forms a gasp as he greedily sucks in air. His eyes are black and wide. He blinks and the darkness clears. He looks up at Diego as he pants.</p><p>“Diego.” Five forces out in between heavy breaths as he blinks sluggishly.</p><p>Diego just stares at him for a moment before reaching down to pull him up from the floor and into his arms. He squeezes him tightly, hurt ribs be damned. Five hugs him back with as much fervor, despite his aching chest, eyes screwed up tight in relief. </p><p>Diego pulls away, holding him out at arm’s length to check him for injuries. A tear rolls down Five’s face as he looks up from Diego and at his siblings who all seem like they’ve seen a ghost. Five doesn't think that's possible considering Ben's not in the room. What he'd done instantaneously returns to him.</p><p>“The end of the world’s my fault this time, isn’t it?” He croaks, trembling in exhaustion.</p><p>“No.” Diego whispers, wrapping his arms back around his brother.</p><p>Five keeps his eyes on the rest of his siblings, they all shake their heads. He lets out a sigh as his body becomes boneless in Diego’s embrace.</p><p>“I’m just so tired.” He whispers into his older brother’s shoulder.</p><p>Diego cups the back of his head.</p><p>“Oh, Fivey, I can’t imagine. As soon as you’re raring to go, we’re gonna get out of here bud. We’re gonna get back home and you’re gonna take the longest nap in the world.” Klaus says, finally stepping forward.</p><p>He drops to the ground and hugs Five from behind. He summons Ben who joins the hug. The rest of the siblings follow suit, crowding around Five and cocooning him in a group hug. </p><p>“Where are we going to go? We obviously can’t go back to Elliott’s place.” Luther asks softly as he shuts his eyes and tightly hugs his siblings.</p><p>“I need to see Sissy. Carl found out about us and she-she was worried about Harlan. I think whatever’s wrong with him, I may have caused it.” Vanya mutters from where her face is shoved in Klaus’s shirt.</p><p>“Five’s obviously not ready to jump, I don’t see an issue with that.” Allison offers, rubbing her hand up and down Vanya’s upper arm.</p><p>Vanya lifts her head from Klaus and glances at the rest of her siblings, they all seem to be in agreement.</p><p>“As soon as he’s ready we leave though?” Diego asks in confirmation.</p><p>“Of course.” Vanya answers, although her sad tone says something else entirely.</p><p>“Will there be coffee?” Five mumbles, halfway asleep.</p><p>The siblings all laugh softly at the question, slowly pulling away from the hug.</p><p>“Yes, yes there will be.” Vanya whispers with a small smile.</p><p>“Okay.” Five says, head lulling against Diego’s shoulder.</p><p>The sound of a gunshot pierces the air and screams of terror ring out.</p><p>“Shit, Kennedy.” Diego grimaces, pulling both himself and his little brother up from the floor.</p><p>Five’s legs shake, hand clenched in Diego’s sleeve. He blearily looks around the room and its destruction.</p><p>“Five, can you walk? We need to get out of here.” </p><p>Five’s eyes return to Diego’s worried stare. He nods, removing his hand from Diego’s shirt and taking a step forward. He immediately crumbles to the ground.</p><p>“Shit.” Diego whispers, reaching a hand down under his brother’s knees and another around his back.</p><p>Allison runs ahead, rumoring the man at the door again to get them out a back way. Diego picks his little brother up, cradling him in his arms. </p><p>“Let’s get you out of here.” He says softly, glancing down at Five who’s now asleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back in Allison’s car, Diego buckles his brother who’s heavily leaning against him. Klaus is in the passenger seat next to Allison, Vanya and Diego are in the backseat with Five in the middle, and Luther is in the back crouched down in a position that has to be incredibly uncomfortable. Allison checks her mirrors anxiously and then pulls out of the spot. Klaus turns to look at the backseat. </p><p>“So I think I speak for all of us when I ask: when the hell are you adopting Five?” He questions, eyes flickering between Diego and their little brother who’s fast asleep against him.</p><p>A look of surprise crosses Diego’s face.</p><p>“Adopting Five? What are you talking about?”</p><p>Klaus tuts, waving a finger through the air.</p><p>“Diego, you aren’t as mysterious as you think you are.” He chuckles, looking past Diego at Luther who shrugs.</p><p>“He’s nineteen and besides based off of those memories, I doubt he’d want that.” Diego says guiltily, glancing down at the boy next to him.</p><p>“Oh, come on, I’d be surprised if he hasn’t started calling you Dad already.”</p><p>Diego stays suspiciously quiet.</p><p>“He has, hasn’t he?!” Klaus claps his hands and giggles. “Oh my God, it’s so obvious. I mean he follows you around like a lost little puppy, he clearly looks up to you.”</p><p>Diego rolls his eyes and says, “Now you’re just making shit up.”</p><p>“Diego, we all know you have major daddy issues like the rest of us, yours just manifest in a way that makes you want to...be a daddy.”</p><p>“Okay, I’m sorry are you my therapist now or something?” Diego grumbles, squinting his eyes in annoyance.</p><p>He’d wack his brother if he thought he could move his arm without waking Five. Instead he glances at his other siblings for help.</p><p>“I mean are you guys listening to this shit?” He questions, throwing his free hand up in the air.</p><p>“You’re the best suited to be a father right now anyway.” Luther offers as he readjusts his position in the back.</p><p>“How so?” </p><p>“Well, we’ve all got lives.” Vanya answers with a shrug.</p><p>Diego whips his head around to look at her in incredulity.</p><p>“Are you guys freaking kidding me right now? Do you think I just lay in a ditch all day every day?” He questions, voice squeaky as he tries to keep from yelling despite how much he wants to.</p><p>Allison glances at him through the rearview mirror.</p><p>“I think what Vanya means to say is...you’ve been there from the beginning when Five came back. You didn’t really question it or if you did, you didn’t question for long. And when he went missing? I know not a single day went by that you weren’t thinking about him or trying to find him. But we...we all just moved on.” Allison says softly, hands clenching the wheel at the thought.</p><p>Diego falls silent as his siblings nod in agreement.</p><p>“Frankly, I think you’re the only one of us equipped to take care of him and his occasionally... <em> difficult </em>personality.” Luther adds, grunting when they go over a pothole.</p><p>“He’s not difficult.” Diego defends with a scowl.</p><p>“See? You already sound like you’re at a parent teacher conference.” Klaus chuckles, reaching out to pat Diego’s leg.</p><p>“Whatever. I’d be a good dad for him, sure, whatever you say. Doesn’t mean he’d even want that.”</p><p>“Well, you should ask him when we get back. I think it’d do you both a lot of good.” Klaus says, voice sincere and face kind.</p><p>Diego gulps and silently turns his head to look out the window.</p><p>“If we’re all done psychoanalyzing Diego now, it appears we’re here.” Allison announces as they pull into a driveway. </p><p>“Uh-does anyone else see snow?” Klaus asks, pushing his door open.</p><p>Cold air immediately wafts into the car. They all get out, Diego pulling his brother up and back into his arms. They stare at the blanket of snow in shock.</p><p>“Is that being caused by Sissy’s son?” Allison questions, pointing at the light coming out of the roof of the barn.</p><p>Before Vanya can respond, Sissy marches towards them with an angry look on her face and a shotgun pointed at them. Diego tightens his hold on his brother as he backs up toward the car.</p><p>“Sissy? Sissy what’s wrong?!” Vanya begs, stepping forward with her hands in the air.</p><p>“Who are you people?” Sissy hisses, cocking the gun.</p><p>“This is my family. We’re...we’re here to help. What’s going on?” Vanya asks nervously as she steps closer to the woman.</p><p>Sissy lowers the gun, her eyes flickering between Vanya and her siblings. Vanya scans the yard, Sissy’s husband is nowhere to be seen.</p><p>“Where’s Carl?” </p><p>“He’s uh,” The woman chokes on her words, eyes filling with tears, “He’s dead. He tried to take Harlan away and he...something’s wrong with my son, Vanya.”</p><p>“Take me to him.” Vanya pleads, reaching out to gently touch Sissy’s arm.</p><p>Sissy nods as a tear rolls down her face. She turns to lead them to the barn. Diego takes a step forward before glancing down at his brother who’s shivering in his arms.</p><p>“Uh, ma’am?”</p><p>Sissy turns to look back at him, just now noticing the boy in his arms.</p><p>“May I?” Diego asks, using his head to motion to the house.</p><p>“Of course.” Sissy answers softly.</p><p>Diego nods, turning to address his siblings next.</p><p>“You guys stay with Vanya and help her, I’m gonna go warm him up.” </p><p>Luther, Allison, and Klaus all take a hesitant last look at their brothers before nodding and following Vanya and Sissy into the barn. Diego trudges through the snow, teeth chattering as his brother’s shivers flow into his own body. He opens the front door, sighing when warm air hits him. He scans the house, eyes landing on a sofa in the living room.</p><p>“Ah, perfect.” He whispers, heading over to the couch.</p><p>He settles Five down into the cushions. He pulls the blanket off of the back of the couch and tucks it around his brother. He runs a hand through Five’s matted hair and watches as his little brother’s eyes flutter open.</p><p>“How are we feeling?” Diego asks softly, lowering himself to sit on the edge of the couch.</p><p>Five blinks up at his brother sluggishly. A residual tremor runs through his body, his hands tightening in the blanket.</p><p>“That thing Luther said about Elliott,” He starts, voice low, “that we couldn’t go back to his place. He’s not…”</p><p>“Oh, no. No.” Diego quickly says, waving a hand through the air. “He’s okay. He left the city, went to his friend’s place in Minnesota. We thought him staying was too big of a risk with the police so last night he destroyed the evidence and left in the middle of the night.”</p><p>“Good. I’m glad he’s safe.” Five whispers, eyes fluttering shut again. </p><p>The next time Five wakes, Diego’s gone. He twists his head, looking around the room. Diego’s standing across the room with the rest of his siblings as they talk in hushed tones.</p><p>“Oh, darling, you’re awake.” A voice says from behind him.</p><p>He tilts his head back to find the woman he’d met when he went searching for Vanya. She’s staring down at him with a cup in her hand.</p><p>“I made you some coffee, sweetheart.” She offers, holding the cup up to show him.</p><p>He slowly pushes himself up, a plethora of aches rolling through his body. He clenches his jaw as he accepts the cup with a mumbled “thank you.” He sips the coffee, ignoring the feeling of his siblings staring at him. The warmth and familiar taste comforts him. He drinks until the cup is empty. Sissy takes it from his hand promising to bring it back refilled. He turns his body to lean against the couch cushions so that he faces his siblings.</p><p>“So, I’m assuming the reason why you’re all staring at me is because you remember now?” He offers, tucking his legs to the side and pulling the blanket tighter around himself. </p><p>His siblings look at each other as if begging someone else to first broach the topic. Klaus steps forward, eyes downcast.</p><p>“Five, I was so shitty to you.” He whispers, walking over to the couch.</p><p>He sets himself down on the coffee table in front of his little brother.</p><p>“You weren’t shitty.” Five says, glancing away from Klaus to accept his refilled coffee cup.</p><p>Klaus shakes his head, turning to look back at the rest of their siblings for encouragement.</p><p>“We absolutely were.” Diego argues, rubbing his hand up and down his arm nervously.</p><p>“You were just kids, it wasn’t your fault.” Five says, taking a sip from his cup. “Besides with the state my mind was in, I’m sure you guys saw more bad than good. If it was anyone’s fault it was mine for leaving you all.”</p><p>“Five, how can you say that?” Vanya questions, voice high in exasperation.</p><p>Five sighs, lowering his cup down to his lap.</p><p>“Look, I was stuck in the apocalypse for a year, I found your dead bodies.” The siblings flinch at his bluntness. “Petty fights that our father provoked between us? Those things don’t hurt me anymore.”</p><p>“We’re still sorry for pushing you away and for not standing up for you.” Allison softly apologizes and nudges Luther.</p><p>“Yeah, we really are sorry Five.” Luther agrees, staring down at his shoes.</p><p>“Thanks…” Five says awkwardly.</p><p>He isn’t sure what to do with himself, so he picks up his cup again and sips from it.</p><p>“When we get back...I’m thinking another sleepover? One that doesn’t end with this one disappearing for five years.” Klaus offers, resting a hand on his brother’s leg.</p><p>Five flinches at that. He tries to recover with a nonchalant look but his siblings see right through it. Klaus opens his mouth to say something else but Diego beats him to it.</p><p>“Speaking of which, I was uh I was thinking, maybe we should go back to 2019. Give us the chance to make up for at least some of the lost years?” Diego moves to sit on the arm of the couch. He looks at each of his siblings as he says, “And you guys get a redo with whatever fancy things you were doing while I was busy having no life.”</p><p>One of Five’s eyebrows lift at that.</p><p>“Diego holds grudges.” Luther explains with a shrug.</p><p>It takes everything in Diego to ignore Luther’s words, but he does because hey, he’s mature now.</p><p>“Anyway, thoughts?” Diego asks, eyes flickering between each of his siblings before resting on Five’s.</p><p>“Sounds good to me.” Allison answers.</p><p>The rest of the siblings nod in agreement.</p><p>“You guys don’t need to do that for me...I don’t mind going back to your present day.” Five offers, feeling guilt churn at the thought of making them restart in 2019.</p><p>Although, now that he thinks about it, going to 2019 will likely be easier as he’s already done so before. Twice, actually. As long as he doesn't overdo or under-do things again then, they should be home in no time.</p><p>“Nope. It’s a done deal, bucko.” Klaus retorts, clapping his hand on Five’s leg and standing from the table.</p><p>He turns to an empty spot on the carpet, clearly listening to something or someone. After a moment, Klaus faces his little brother again.</p><p>“Ben says when we get back he’s going to help you figure out these new powers.” Klaus relays with a soft smile.</p><p>“Thanks, Ben.” Five whispers as he looks to the spot his brother must be standing.</p><p>“So, we ready?” Diego asks, reaching over to set a hand on his little brother's shoulder.</p><p>Five lifts his cup and downs the rest of his coffee.</p><p>“Ready.” He says, standing from the couch and setting his cup down on the coffee table.</p><p>He stretches, joints popping. He grits his teeth as he bends, touching his toes. He can feel a bruise steadily growing on his chest, but that’s not of consequence at the current moment. The siblings move to form a circle in the middle of the living room. Sissy stands away from them, Harlan now at her side. They both watch Vanya fondly, Sissy’s eyes filling with tears. Vanya waves at them with a shaky smile. Five reaches out, grabbing Diego and Klaus’s hands. The rest of the siblings follow suit, lacing their hands together. </p><p>“Alright everyone, hold on tight. I-I’ve never done this with someone else before. I don’t know what’s going to happen, things could get messy.” Five warns, nervously glancing at each of his siblings.</p><p>Diego squeezes his hand.</p><p>“We trust you.” Allison assures, smiling at him. </p><p>Five nods, closes his eyes, and reaches for his powers. They’re hungry, ready for another go. They travel up his arms and through his siblings. The Hargreeves disappear from 1963 with a pop.</p><p>They land in the front room of the Umbrella Academy house. Diego chuckles at the sounds of excitement coming from his siblings. Luther picks up a newspaper from the table they’re standing around and cheerfully informs them that it’s April 2nd 2019. Despite the feeling in his stomach begging him to drop to the floor and hurl, he can’t help but feel happy to be back in the right timeline. As he turns to his little brother his smile drops. The spot between him and Klaus is empty. He jerks his head around, his siblings are all excitedly conversing with each other, unaware of the panic on Diego’s face. </p><p>
  <em> You’re planning on leaving us. You’re gonna drop us off and you’re gonna book it, aren’t you?</em>
</p><p>Five's gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo...no I will not be continuing this story, you all have to be content with this cliffhanger. Just kidding. I do believe the next installment will actually be the last though so keep that in mind. I already know exactly how I want this story to end, like I’ve literally already written the last lines, I just have to figure out how to get to that point lol. I do already have a basic plot outlined though so shouldn’t be too long until the first chapter comes out!</p><p>As I mentioned before, the names of these stories are changing. Installment 1 will be called Faded, Installment 2 - Fractured, and Installment 3 - Found. Why did I decide to do all F’s? Truly no clue.</p><p>If you feel so inclined, I'd love to hear what you have enjoyed about this series so far and what you hope for from this next installment! Thank you guys so much for reading part 1 &amp; 2 and can’t wait to see you back for part 3!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>